The legend of the hero dragon rider
by bdd93
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a young outcast of the village of Berk leaves his village after being nominated for the dragon kill. On his journey, he will make a legend of himself with him saving princesses and kingdoms from evil. This is the legend of the hero dragon rider. Hiccupxharem
1. Chapter 1 : A New Depart

**Author note: ****This is will be a crossover Between 'How to train your Dragon', 'Snow White', 'Tangled', 'Aladdin', 'Mulan', 'Brave', 'Sleeping Beauty', 'The Sword in the Stone', 'Cinderella'' Frozen' and Vinland Saga.**

**In this story, I will be using the map world of the Game of Thrones because it will easier for our hero, as it'll shorten the distance to travel between the kingdoms. The following Disney kingdoms will replace Game of Thrones cities and kingdoms so that they can be neighbors except for some game of throne city name because I don't know the names of some of Disney cities. The environment is the same as the movies.**

**For example, Snow-white place is at Casterly Rock in the Kingdom of the Rock.**

**-Corona (Tangled) will replace Highgarden and the kingdom of the reach.**

**-Arabian city of Agrabah will replace Dorne and its capital city.**

**-The Kingdom of China of the Mulan movie will be at The East Essos while keeping the continent free city name for the story plot.**

**-The Scottish kingdom of DunBroch of Brave will replace the Riverrun (Tully)**

**-The kingdom of Sleeping Beauty will be at the Vale of Arryn while keeping its name (game of throne) for the sake of the story.**

**-The Sword in the Stone (King Arthur of 1963) will take place at The North with London as its capital.**

**-Cinderella movie will take place at kings landing with the place keeping the name.**

**-Arendelle of Frozen will replace the iron Islands.**

**This story will also have some characters of the mangas Serie Vinland because they are badass. ****Not all Disney characters will be in the story like Aladdin and many... ****This will be a Hiccup harem story. Which you will see in the pairing section.**

***Pairings**

**Hiccup x Snow-White, Jasmine, Mulan, Merida, Aurora, Cinderella, Elsa, and maybe Astrid.**

**Eugene x Rapunzel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'How to train your dragon' and all other Disney movies mentioned above.**

Spirit or monster: "**talking**" and '**_thinking_**'

Human: "talking" and '_thinking or music_'

Location

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a young outcast of the village of Berk leaves his village after being nominated for the dragon kill. On his journey, he will make a legend of himself with him saving princesses and kingdoms from evil. This is the legend of the hero dragon rider.

* * *

**The legend of the hero dragon rider **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Depart **

**(rewritten 24/10/2020)**

* * *

This is Berk. It is twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is located firmly on the meridian of Misery. My village, in a word, robust. It's been seven generations but, every building is like new. We have fishing, hunting, and a lovely view of the sunsets. The only problem is that, some would say are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have dragons.

With them periodically stealing our cattle. Most people would leave. But Not us, we are Vikings. We have a stubbornness problem.

Anyway, my name is Hiccup or in full Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of Stoic the Vast, the chief of the Hooligan tribe, and my deceased mother Walka, the all of the house Haddock. And today I'm leaving my home, the island of Berk.

You see that I am the son of the chief, I was supposed to be the best but because of my physical shortcomings compared to other Viking on the island I become some sort of outcast, and because of that, I was put aside by them. Some even called me Hiccup the useless.

All I wanted was to be part of the village, so to make up for my physical failure, I used my head to invent tools of various uses against the dragons. But it all ended up being disastrous, resulting in even more rejections, even by my own father.

But one night, everything changed. As one of the many Dragon raids took place, I managed to shoot him, the Night Fury, an extremely rare and dangerous dragon. But nobody believed me, so I decided to find him and kill him. But when I found it, I couldn't do it. So instead, I spared it and let it go and surprisingly it spared me in return.

Later after many encounters, because of my curiosity, we both became friends in secret while I was restoring his ability to fly by giving him a prosthetic fin I made since I was the one who caused his injury.

During the time I spend with Toothless, yes funny I named him like that because of his retractable teeth. I learned so many things about them that no one ever knew, and they are not our enemy which I was taught at the dragon hunting training in the village.

So, for me, everything was great. Too great to say.

Because I was so good at dragon training, I have unintentionally earned the privilege to do the first kill in front of the entire village instead of Astrid, the strongest girl my age in the village, which horrified me since, I'm in secret a non-dragon killer now. That's why I made the decision to leave with Toothless for an indefinite time, most likely forever. As I said, I'm Hiccup and this is my story.

**Third POV**

Location at the forge.

At the village of Berk inside of the village forge, we see our hero Hiccup Haddock, a 14 years old boy with his auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks and blunt green eyes. Sitting in front of his work desk he is writing something on a piece of paper. As Hiccup just finishes, he hears a voice calling him. "Heh, Lad. You in there?"

"(Sigh) I'm here Gobber." Hiccup turns his attention at the entrance of the room which reveals Gobber the belch, the blacksmith, the right man, and best friend of the chief. A large man with a dirty blond mustache and hair. A great fighter even with two missing limbs one at the right arm and one at the left leg both replace by prosthetics limbs wooden and metal limbs.

"So, how's our famous champion? You must be so happy to be chosen to do the honor?" said Gobber as he approaches his apprentice in the forge.

"Yeah..." said Hiccup but with an uncertain tone.

"Are you sure? You sound like you are not?" asked Gobber, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"It's ok. I'm alright, just tired." responded the boy as he folded the paper.

"That good to hear, by the way, what are you writing?" asked the blacksmith who raise an eyebrow while he noticed the folded paper.

"Oh, you know, my will. In case I don't make it at the arena." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, don't think likes that you are gonna be fine. You are the champion." frowned a little Gobber.

"Gobber. I am going face alone against a big flaming pissed dragon in a close caged arena. Me a Hiccup." Hiccup frowned back at his mentor the blacksmith.

"But..." Gobber tried to argue but he is cut off by Hiccup.

"And even if you guys intervene in the minutes. There will be a high chance that I will end up missing a limb or two or worst. So please Gobber. If something happens to me, give this letter to my dad, It's for him, you, Astrid, and the others." said Hiccup in a serious tone.

Gobber stays silent from his apprentice words until he breaks it. "Alright lad... I will do it, even if I think that will not happen. And why Astrid? Still having lovely feelings for her?"

"(Sighed) Yes, I have a feeling for her. Even she doesn't like me, I would do anything for her and her family honor." admitted Hiccup who just admitted his love for her.

From Hiccup words, Gobber smile. "Hiccup. You are truly a good lad with a great heart. I bet Astrid will fall in love with you."

"(snort) Yeah right. A girl like Her, falling in love with someone like me. Even now, she hates my guts since I have become the best at the arena against the dragons. And she won't even know that I am the one who has fixed her favorite ax." frowned Hiccup.

"Yeah, this girl is quite stubborn but don't worry, she will change after you finally kill that dragon tomorrow. I would even say she want to marry you." Gobber exclaimed excitedly, exiting himself out of the forge. While Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... " Hiccup said with little sarcasm.

Location The Cove.

"...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." said Hiccup now inside of a natural cove at the Berk forest between rocks, trees, roots with a pond full of fish in the center. All the while wearing now a black outfit with a hood and black scarf around his neck, walking near the bay of the pond while holding a large basket.

Putting his basket down, he knees to the ground checking the inside of the basket then stands up. When Hiccup got up, he sees Toothless. A black-scaled dragon with bright green eyes, showing his gummy smile (with the teeth back inside.) Happy to see his rider. The beast walks on his four limbs toward the basket and starts to search inside of it, thinking he would find some fishes to eat.

"Hi, there bud, sorry but there is no fish in it. We will get some fishes later, ok." Hiccup smile a little while being sad, watching his friend looking inside of the basket.

Hearing his human friend words, Toothless stops his action, looks at him, and notices that there is something wrong as he sees Hiccup showing sadness around him. Seeing the state of his friend, the black dragon makes concern noises to ask Hiccup If he's alright.

Noticing the concern of his dragon, our hero starts to response at him.

"It's alright, I'm ok Bud... Actually, I don't know. You see, we have to leave because I have been selected for tomorrow's final exam and to pass it I have to... kill a dragon." He said while sadly looking down at his feet. Ceasing the smile on his face.

Seeing Hiccup like that, Toothless moves closer and give the human small bumps with his head to help feel better. Which it does a little bit.

"Thanks, bud. But you know It's quite ironic that the fact the moment everyone starts accepting me is the moment I have to leave. And to think, I could have become one of them, but I guess I don't have what it takes after all." Hiccup chuckled a little as he starts to attach the basket to the saddle of his dragon.

"Either way, it's not like I can convince them we're wrong about the Dragons. My dad is too stubborn to admit that he is wrong and at least to listen to me. Maybe it would be better if I left, I bet some will. happy seeing that they don't. like me with the way they treat me. But I will really be going to miss them, Gober, father, Astrid. Even though she doesn't love me, I will always miss her. hope one day she will let go of her anger because sooner and later she will get hurt or be killed." Hiccup said as he had just finished tying the basket to his dragon.

"Alright Bud it's time to go, I think we've waited long enough." Hiccup said before stepping onto the dragon's back in his saddle. With his rider on his back, Toothless gives a small roar of agreement. before starting to fly away from the cove.

Minutes later, after they started to move and still flying above the woods, Hiccup looks down and see Astrid Hofferson.

A girl about the same age that Hiccup with long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back, bangs that initially cover the left side of her face, and a metal-studded leather band across her forehead. She wears a striped steel-blue sleeveless shirt, tan cloth bracers on her arms with arm wrappings above them, a red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She also wears a belt decorated with silver skulls with a pouch tied to it and shoulder pads.

And right now, Astrid is attacking the trees around her with her ax to release her frustration and anger because she was not being chosen for the dragon kill, tomorrow.

Seeing this, Hiccup sigh with sadness and turns his attention ahead of him to continue his way to the sky.

Later in the sky.

While they are flying away from the island with Hiccup riding on his dragon. The boy was in his thought for a moment, thinking of his childhood. He looks behind him in the direction of his village then he looks at his friend. "Hey, Bud, can we take a tour around Berk one last time. If you don't mind?"

Toothless thought for a second while looking at the sun who is setting down. He returns his attention at his rider and emits a groan in response to say why not. And with that, Hiccup smile, and he and the dragon turn around to fly back toward Berk and also fly higher to the sky to hide above of the clouds.

Later in the evening.

Coming out of the clouds, we see on top of Toothless back that Hiccup has change clothes. Now with a black outfit with a hoodie and a black scarf to hide his identity. The two see the last ray of the sun will disappear in a matter of seconds.

While noticing, even if they are a few kilometers away from the Berk. That the village has most of its torches light up, making the place visible and beautiful at night. With this, they come closer to the island to have a better view of it. When They do, Hiccup notices that the door of the village great hall opens with light coming out of it. While emitting lots of noises of people partying.

"_They must be celebrating because of my nomination for the first dragon kill tomorrow._" thought Hiccup as they flew over the village. Then he begins to feel sad as They move toward the arena.

"_Yeah, that's right, they are also going to kill them someday. These poor dragons don't deserve that._" He continues to thought in his head. And this thought, Hiccup gets an idea and decides that he going to do something about the other captive dragons.

"Bud. change of plan.." said Hiccup gaining his dragon attention. "You may not like it but we have to free the captive dragons. If we don't, they are going to be massacred tomorrow."

Toothless groan in disagreement.

"Come on Bud, please. We are their only hope. If we don't do it, they are going to die." pleaded Hiccup. Toothless frowned and stayed silent for a second but resigned by groaning in acceptance.

"Thanks, Tooth. Let get started, shall we." smiled Hiccup as they start to fly in another direction.

Meanwhile at the village Great Hall.

Inside of the village Great Hall, we see everybody is partying. We see at the great main table, Stoick Haddock, or his nickname the vast.

A big man with green eyes and red hair. Like almost all Viking men, he had a very muscular figure that intimidates those who cross his path. He had barely visible freckles, and his hair was braided at the back. The trend of braiding, which was intricate in its many strands. His usual attire consists of a large fur coat over his shoulder, a chainmail tunic with his pants, and fur boots. He also wore spiked braces over his wrists.

And right now, this man is the happiest in the world because of Hiccup, his son, that he always wanted. Is going slay his first dragon tomorrow which filled the chief of Berk with pride.

As the party goes on, Stoic stood up from his chief chair and exclaims, gaining everyone's attention. "Men! We are here and celebrating tonight because tomorrow, someone special will do his first dragon kill!"

Hearing the exclamation of their chief, the crowd begins to cheer. While the chief continued his speech, Astrid who just arrived a few minutes ago, frown and release a sigh of frustration after she heard her words about his son. Walks toward a table to find a seat to have a drink to calm her down. When she arrived at the table, she is greeted by Gobber the belch who is holding a drink of ale. With the other peoples at the table.

"Good evening Astrid, it's good you came to the party come on have a seat with us!" The blacksmith greeted the girl. While she seat with them.

"Good evening Gobber, it seems to have a lot of people tonight." said Astrid while taking a mug purring it with water.

"Of course, there are many people here. It is not every day that you can celebrate the nomination of a chief's son for his first kill! It's that amazing!" exclaimed Gobber in a cheerful tone.

"Grrrr...yeah amazing." said Astrid sarcastically, glaring at her mug of water she is holding.

Noticing the tone of the girl, Gobber frown, and speak to her. "Hey, don't be like that, you are still one of the best young fighters of Berk. Plus, I think you should be happy about Hiccup or at least be ok with it."

"What?" growled Astrid.

"Hear me out, girl. Look, I know you may not like Gothic's choice, but you have to understand Hiccup's life here in the village, I would say wasn't good. It was difficult for him since he is not like us big Vikings. And look at what is happening for him. Everyone here is accepting him now. Even Stoick is showing pride for his son. And you know, he was never bad towards you. So, can you at least be nice to him now." explained Gobber.

Astrid stayed silent from the blacksmith's words until she resigned and speaks, even if she does not like it. "I guess, you are right. Alright, I will try."

"See! Now, how about you join with the other kids and continue to party. While I go to the chief to see if he need anything?" said the blacksmith. But before he could leave, he is stopped by the same girl.

"Hey, Gobber have you seen Hiccup? I didn't see him since he got chosen in the arena. " Astrid asked as she glances around to see if Hiccup was here.

"Oh yes. Hiccup's not here. He told me that he will stay at his home tonight to rest for tomorrow's event." smiled Gobber before moving again toward the chief table.

Accepting the answer, Astrid nod and turn her attention to the chief who continues his speech to the people present. "Some of us thought that my son was a weak person. But he proved the opposite by showing us, great skill and potential and I have no doubt that he will make a great warrior and great leader for the village which it has fills me with pride as chief more importantly as a father."

When Stoick says it, Gobber smiles while Astrid frowns and growls in silence.

"And now, I would like to present the one who gonna do the honors tomorrow. My son Hiccup Haddock the Third!" Stoïck finished his speech. Everybody starts to cheer, even more, waiting for the boy to show himself, but They soon to calm down as they notice the absence of the boy.

"Hiccup?... Hiccup? Are you here? Do anyone has seen him?" asked the Vast while glancing at the crowd to see if his son is present.

"Stoick! I wanted to tell you. The young lad went home, to rest. You know for the big day, tomorrow." exclaimed Gobber as he approached the chief.

"Well thought, He will need all his strength for tomorrow." smiled Stoick.

They were about to continue the feast, suddenly a huge explosion is heard from outside. Hearing this, they all rush outside only to find several of the building burning in flames. Likes the weapon storage, the catapult, and statues that seem to have been struck down.

Time with hiccup before the fire in the village.

Hiccup with his dragon discreetly flew closer to the village to start his plan. First, they fly close to the arena to see if they are any guards. After a few minutes, seeing there is nobody. Hiccup and his dragon start to move toward the other part of the village to Gobber forge precisely.

When the rider and the beast arrive, they land behind Gobber's home to hide Toothless. Then Hiccup temporarily leaves The dragon and went inside the forge to quickly grab some unlit torches and small other kinds of stuff. Finished, the boy returns to the black dragon and flies once again to the sky.

Flying over the buildings, Hiccup takes one of the unlit torches, light it up, and whisper to himself. "I'm sorry."

And with that, He begins to drop the torches over the trees, on hays and straw storage and the storage weapon. While making sure that none of the habitations were touched.

After a few minutes seeing the buildings targeted began to burn, Hiccup sighed and with Toothless, they start to go up in the sky to gained altitude. When the rider and his dragon are high enough, they begin with the help of the gravity to fall at high speed toward their other targets.

When they arrived near their first of their targets which is the village catapult. Hiccup screams "Do it, Bud!".

With that, at high-speed Toothless starts to shoot several plasma blasts at the catapult causing the first explosion, loud enough to gain the attention of all the villagers that are at the great hall.

After destroying the catapult, Hiccup turns his attention to his and his dad's home. Knowing that his dad would be at the party since he is the chief of the village. And with sadness, Hiccup said to himself as the duo flies toward the house at high speed. "I'm sorry, dad."

Now back with Stoick and the villagers.

Watching the flames consuming the village, all the Viking villagers begin to panic in terror.

"Dragon attack!" yelled one of the villagers.

"Quick! everybody go finds something to turn off these fires." ordered Stoick as he starts to run toward the village.

"Where are you going chief?" asked Gobber noticing his friend running.

"I gonna find my son Hiccup!" responded Stoick after he stops and telling his second the reason why.

"In that case, I'm coming too!" exclaimed Gobber.

Stoïck nodded his head, accepting Gobber's help and both start to run again toward the chief home. But as the Vikings were a few feet away from Stoïck home, they stop as the two and the ones around them starts to hear an unpleasant familiar strident sound.

"Night Fury!" panicked one of the villagers who recognized the sound.

Hearing this, they all turn their attention to sound and see a black blur flying above them at full speed toward Stoïck's house. Who then suddenly fires a plasma blast at the home which causes a huge explosion, burning the house into flame. All eyes to widen in shock as they see their chief house being consume by the flames.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Stoick as he snaps out of his shock.

Stoick was about to run toward his burning home, but he is stopped by Gobber who catch him by wrapping his good arm around the chief to prevent him to move. "No don't do it! It's too dangerous!"

"But my son is inside!" yelled Stoick trying to get out of friend grip.

"It's too late Stoick, he is gone!" Yelled Gobber.

From Gobber's words, Stoick stops struggling and fell to both his knees as he watches the flames consuming his home and son with tears coming off his eyes while being silent.

Seeing that his friend stop struggling and in tears, Gobber let go of his grip and put his remained hand on Stoick back to try to comfort him. Then appearing behind the two, is Spitelout Jorgenson, a barb and tall Viking who is Snotlout's father.

"Stoick! Stoïck! the fires are getting bigger quick we need your order!" yelled Spitelout while running toward them.

But he stops track when instead of a response from his chief, it was Gobber who glance behind him to glare at Spitelout. "Don't you see, The chief is indisposed for the moment. Do what you must do to stop these fires."

Spitelout stays standing near them in silence for a few seconds. Then looking at the situation and the state of his chief right now. Instead of a verbal response, the man just nodded and start to run in the opposite direction to help the other villagers to stop the fires.

Spitelout stays standing near them in silence for a few seconds then as he sees the situation in the village and the state of his chief right now. Instead of a verbal response, the man just nodded and start to run in the opposite direction to help the other villagers to stop the fires.

Meanwhile with Hiccup.

Minutes after he lights up the last fire, Hiccup on still on Toothless back, discreetly fly toward the Dragon arena. Arriving at the place entrance, Hiccup descends of his dragon and runs toward the levers to unlock the dragons' pens.

Done with his action, Hiccup went back next to Toothless and give him the order to fire. "Toothless, fire at these doors, let's hope, that it will wake them up."

Hearing Hiccup order, Toothless starts to fire several plasma blasts at the doors, causing large bangs sounds from it. The seconds the bangs sound disappears a moment of silence took place. Until one of the pen's door violently explode, revealing a Gronckle. A medium-sized boulder Class dragon with a small pair of wings and dark brown colored scales. Then a second door violently opens, revealing in it turn a deadly Nadder, a two legs dragon with wings as forelimbs with yellow eyes that got black pupils like a feline with scales which are mainly blue and yellow.

Following her appearance, another door explodes with green smoke or mist coming out of it. And in this same smoke a Hideous Zippleback start to appear with its two head coming out first of the mist then its entire body the all being green with a little bit of yellow.

Seeing the Zippleback out of its cell, Hiccup, and Toothless glance to the next one but instead of its door, they look at the bottom of it and see a small trap door moving, revealing a yellow Terrible Terror, a four legs dragon that is the same size as a small dog.

Hiccup smiles as he sees almost all the dragons which all calm down and smile in return at him when they all notice and recognized our hero. Since he was the only human that didn't hurt them on purpose during dragon killing training.

All of a sudden, Hiccup ceases his smile as he turns his attention to the last door cell that is still close which dark smoke starts to emit from its holes gaps between the woods and metals. Then lights of fires began to be seen by these same small holes while the group hears a beast growl behind the same door. The situation stays like this until its door violently explodes in flame and by these same fires, a red Monstrous Nightmare violently came out while emitting flame all over its body.

A large stoker class dragon with shiny grayish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. He has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around.

Coming out of the fire, the nightmare looks violently around his environment while roaring in anger for being brutally awakened from his sleep by the blasts. The nightmare continues searching until it spots Hiccup and glared intensely at the boy. Noticing the dragon glaring at him, Hiccup looks directly at the beast's eyes. Causing heavy tension in the arena as the Nightmare growl at the human.

Toothless was about to jump in to protect his human friend but he is stopped by Hiccup who put his arm in front of the night fury to say no, don't do anything, and stay where he is.

"_Monstrous Nightmares are known as some of the most ferocious and aggressive dragons. As a member of the Stoker Class, these dragons are hot-headed and have a particularly strong ability to breathe fire. Monstrous Nightmares are known for setting their entire body on fire. These dragons are incredibly fearsome and can also fly at a high speed. These creatures are usually either purple or scarlet in color with snake-like features. Sly and sneaky, Monstrous Nightmares also use their claw-tipped wings to crawl along the ground. Their intimidating glowing eyes strike fear to those who come near._"Hiccup hears Gobber's voice in his head, remembering his lesson while he starts to carefully move toward the flaming beast taking the scarf off his face to reveal all of it.

Continuing his march toward the nightmare, Hiccup contradicts Gobber's lesson with a theory of his own. "_While these dragons might appear intimidating at first. But I think, like all dragons. They can be trained. All that these belligerent dragons need is a firm hand and a confident trainer._"

In his last step as he finishes in his thought. Hiccup now finds himself head to head with the angry monstrous Nightmare who is still inflamed and glaring at him.

"This is now or never." murmured Hiccup to himself before he extended his arm toward the dragon and as he did with Toothless, leave his hand, palm open near the muzzle of the nightmare. Then he turns his head so he does not look in front of him, all with his eyes now closed.

Seeing what happened in front of him, the monstrous nightmare became stunned not expecting a human to do this. For him, dragons and Humans are supposed to be the enemy.

Still observing this with suspicious eyes, the fire that his body emits starts to fade away. The red dragon glance his attention to the others Dragon, especially Toothless who smile and nodded his head to say do it. And with that, the monstrous return his attention at Hiccup and move his head, letting his muzzle to be touch by the human hand.

Sensing his hand being touch, Hiccup glance back in front of him and smile as he sees that he manages to completely calm down the red dragon.

With this happening, Hiccup ceases to contact of his hand and the dragon and starts to move toward Toothless while putting back his scarf and hood to re-hide his face. Now next to Toothless, Hiccup mounts on the dragon back and starts to speak to the other dragons. "Alright, guys, it time to leave this place. Your freedom can't wait any longer."

After saying that, the night fury and his rider begin to fly out of the arena toward its exit with the other dragons following them one by one.

Back with Astrid before Hiccup's departure.

Back to the village, we see Astrid helping the other villagers turning off the fire. As she holds a bucket of water, the blond-haired girl stops when she heard several explosions coming from the dragon killing arena. Glancing toward the arena and she sees that it is also now in flame.

Astrid drops the bucket and yells at the other teenagers who are with her. "Guys! the arena is on fire!"

"So what ?!" yelled Ruffnut while her brother tilted his head in confusion.

"So what! If the arena is burned down, the dragons in it are gonna escape. We can't let that happen!" Astrid yelled before she grabs her ax and starts to run toward the arena. Hearing her, the other teens in their turn let go of their bucket and take their weapons to follow Astrid.

(Change scene)

Later, now in front of the bridge that connects the arena to the village. Seeing the fire getting bigger at the arena, the group of teen Viking was about to cross the bridge but stopped when they all heard a well-known whistling sound.

"Get down! It the Night Fury!" Yelled Fishlegs causing everyone to duck on the ground. When the Night fury passes above them as it destroys the bridge with a full-power plasma blast.

Recovering from the shock of the blast, Astrid gets up and checks her companions and sees that they are all fine. She then turns her attention in the direction of the bridge, only to see that it is now completely destroyed by the blast.

Seeing the destruction Astrid heard noises on top of them, looked up, and gasped as she sees the night fury hovering in the air in front of where they are. But what shocked her the most is that she also saw a human with his face hidden by a black scarf and hoodie. Leaving only his piercing green eyes glaring at them, especially at Astrid.

The two stayed silent, only the sound is the sound of Toothless's wings against the air and the fire consuming the wood of the bridge.

Gripping her ax, Astrid was expecting another attack. But to her surprise instead of an attack, the rider and his beast started to move and fly away from the place. Watching them flying away, Astrid did not notice that she wasn't the only one. As the other teens that are with her also saw the whole thing.

"Was that a..." said Snotlout while pointing at where the beast and the rider was.

"A night fury." finished Fishlegs who is trembling in fear.

"And with a human no less on its back." said Tuffnut while helping his sister getting up.

While they speak, Astrid now is glaring at the sky and growls in her thought. "_Night Fury!_"

Back with Hiccup.

Now flying away from Berk with the now free dragons following the duo. Hiccup glances behind at the dragons who all smile at him to say thank before they flew toward the other direction.

Seeing them leave, Hiccup looks at his now-former home which is still in flames. Then he returns his attention in front of him and stays silent while a single tear rolled on his left cheek.

"Goodbye everyone," he whispers as he and Toothless continue to fly toward their new journey.

Meanwhile at Corona. (Map: the kingdom of the reach)

Inside of a lonely tower hidden in the forest. We see a young woman in a pink dress with 70 feet of golden blonde hair, sitting at the edge window of her room with her green pet Chameleon sitting on her shoulder.

Both watching the star outside of the tower window, the girl said to her pet lizard. "One day Pascal, we will leave to see the lantern and explore the world. I bet we will meet a nice person that will help us. I would even think he or she will become our friend."

Elsewhere in the city of Corona in the middle of one of its streets. We see a young man running away in a comical fashion from thugs while holding a bag of coins that he just stole from them.

"_Oh shit, oh shit oh shit!_" thought the young running man.

"Get back here Flynn, you're gonna pay for that!" yelled one of the thugs.

Meanwhile at Agrabah. (Map: Dorne)

Sitting near a fountain while petting her pet tiger who also sitting with her sleeping. A young girl sighed in frustration as she just found out this morning that she has to get married before her 15th birthday by the law. "This is not right, why should I choose between these arrogant, stupid princes to marry because of some awful law. If I do get married, I want to do it for love. Or I will cease to be a princess."

She then glances toward the night sky to see the stars shining. "And I do hope this love comes soon."

Meanwhile at Arendelle. (Map: Iron islands)

Looking at the window of her bedroom, a young princess showing sadness on her face. As she feels the loneliness since a tragic accident.

Continuing to look outside, she touches the windows' wooden frame and ice began to appear. Seeing the ice, the princess steps back frighten at what she sees and done. The princess began to whisper to herself while holding her hands together. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Meanwhile at DunBroch. (Map: Riverrun)

Inside of a castle in the kingdom of DunBroch. We see a royal family of five eating their meal in the castle dining room. With the father of the family telling a tale to the three youngest kids. All three of them boy and listening to their Dad.

"From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Its face scarred with one dead eye. I threw my sword and…" The father tells his tale but he is cut off when the elder daughter arrives in the dining room, joining the family at the table. Holding her bow at her hand.

"Whoosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down that monster's throat it went." exclaimed the Daughter while standing next to her father, smiling at the triplet.

"Aww! That's my favorite part!" complained the father, wanting to tell this part of the history.

"From that day, Mor'du has never been seen since. Some say he's roaming in the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge." she finished the tale as she sits down at the table while putting her weapon on the table next to her.

"Let him return, I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place." declared the father, holding a cook chicken thigh like a sword ready to fight.

Noticing the weapon now on the table, the mother the queen speaks. "Daughter, a princess does not place her weapons on the table."

"Mom! It's just my bow." the daughter starts to complain.

Meanwhile at Kingslanding in the Crownlands.

Near the city of Kingslanding, at one of the noble's home. Inside of an attic used as a bedroom, we see a young girl in dirty clothes, reading a book while using a little candle as a light source. While the blond hair girl read her book, she takes a moment of pause and looks up to the roof window of her bedroom to the shining star.

"I hope one day, I will leave this place and find somewhere nice where I can live a happy life." She sighs to herself before returning to her book.

Meanwhile at Casterly Rock.

Inside of a big beautiful castle, we see a black-haired girl wearing dirty old clothes. Done with her job as a scullery maid for the day. The girl walks to the door that leads outside to the castle beautiful garden and sits at it step to look up to the stars and begin to sing.

**This Will be the day (acoustic version)**

_They see you as small and helpless_  
_They see you as just a child_  
_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_  
_Prepare for your greatest moments_  
_Prepare for your finest hour_  
_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_

_We are lightning_  
_Straying from the thunder_  
_Miracles of ancient wonder_

_This will be the day we've waited for_  
_This will be the day we open up the door_  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_Hope you're ready for a revolution_  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions_  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_In time, your heart will open minds_  
_A story will be told_  
_And victory is in a simple soul_

_Your world needs a great defender_  
_Your world's in the way of harm_  
_You want a romantic life_  
_A fairytale that's full of charm_  
_Beware that the light is fading_  
_Beware as the dark returns_  
_This world's unforgiving_  
_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

_Legends scatter_  
_Day and night will sever_  
_Hope and peace are lost forever_

_This will be the day we've waited for_  
_We are lightning_  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions_

_This will be the day we've waited for_  
_This will be the day we open up the door_  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_Hope you're ready for a revolution_  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions_  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_In time, your heart will open minds_  
_A story will be told_  
_And victory is in a simple soul_

As she finishes her song and still watching the stars. Without knowing it, she is watched by one of the windows of the place by an older woman who is the queen of the castle, glaring down at the girl.

Meanwhile in China. (Map: Esso)

With the sun rising to shine on a small village, we see a young girl doing her chores by giving the grains to the chickens.

Doing her chore for nearly an hour, she began to get frustrated since she doesn't like doing it. "Aww man, this so boring. I wish I could do other things right now."

The girl then stops when she hears a dog bark. Hearing that, she glances to her right and sees her little dog. Named Little Brother running around. Then the little dog stops his run and moves toward his boll which has a bone in it. The animal takes the bone and began to happily chew it.

Seeing her pet chewing the bone, the girl smile. Suddenly she gets an epiphany and starts to get a super idea.

Elsewhere in England. At Sir Ector's Castle. (Map: The north)

We see a seven years old blond hair orphan boy cleaning a huge pile of dirty dishes that his foster family just used.

"By god. I know they are my family but why they have to be so disgusting." grumbled the child.

Meanwhile at The Vale of Arryn.

In the middle of the woods at the beginning of the night, we see a man in a red cap name Phillip galloping with his white horse towards his destination.

"Samson, my friend. I can't wait to see this beautiful girl again. Even if I had just met her and that I don't know her name. I know that she destined to be mine." said the rider to his horse causing the horse to look at him, giving the man a questioning look.

"Yes I know, I was supposed to marry this princess but why should I. I only met her once and she was a baby. And even if it an arranged marriage made by our parents. I don't care, I will find that peasant girl I met today and take her home so I can marry her. And if things don't go as I plan, I can always take her as my mistress." chuckled Philip who is revealed to be a prince while his horse rolled his eyes. Then the rider starts to whistling in a lovely tune as the two go to their destination.

(Change of scene)

Arriving at their destination the horse and the rider find themself in front of a small cottage, the young man comes down from his mount and walks alone toward the cottage entrance and gently knocks on the door. He waited a few seconds in front of the door before getting an answer behind it.

"Come in!" a female voice is heard from inside of the house. And with that, the man smiled as he opens the door and begins to enter the small home.

Finding himself in the cottage, the man notices that there no light in the room. He was about to move forward when suddenly he is ambushed by small non-human creatures of black armors armed with swords, axes, and spear while some hold ropes.

As the group of creatures is fighting the man, they are observed from a corner of the room by a tall, slender, and pale green-skinned witch with two horns on her head. Wearing an elegant robe of black, purple color. Holding a green staff in one of her hands while holding a light-up candle in the other. Showing a deep and dark satisfaction on her narrow face and a prominent chin as she watches the prince being attacked by her servants. With her pet raven sitting on her master staff who is also watching it to his enjoyment.

When the fight died out with the man capture, being tied down in ropes by the goons. The women in black clothes move toward them, using the candle to have a better look at the capture person and smile in satisfaction as she recognizes the young man.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and look! I catch a prince!" she declares with her smiling at her prisoner, she then turns her attention at her goons.

"Away with him! But, gently my pets. Gently. I have plans for our royal guest." The woman ordered them as she watches them forcing the prince out of the house with her and her pet raven following them.

As they came out of the cottage, suddenly the small goons are attacked by the prince horse, causing them to lose their hold on the prince himself. Now free of the ropes he was held, the prince begins to run towards his horse, climbs on it, and starts to run away from their assailants.

Seeing the duo on the move, the dark witch yells at her goons. While pointing at the rider and the horse. "No! They are getting away, stop them! kill that beast!"

Hearing her order, some of the goons used their crossbows, aiming and firing arrows at the runaways. When the arrows finally hit the horse, the animal falls and died right away as it hit the ground. With the prince following the fall, landing a few feet ahead of his mount.

Now seeing their target is on the ground, the goons rushed to recapture the prince or to finish the horse. But when they arrived next to the two, they all stopped, paralyzed in silence at what they saw.

Noticing the behavior of her goons, the witch frowns a little and begins to march toward them to ask. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong? Come on, get me the prince before he decides to try to runs away again."

"Euhh, master. The thing is, we don't think the prince will try to escape now." said a goon now in a frightened tone. Trembling like the others.

"What do you mean by that? move aside." The witch ordered her goons who all move aside to let her through.

With the goons move aside, the witch walks a few steps and stops when she sees with widened eyes the dead bodies of the prince and the horse. With the animal being pierced by several arrows all over its body. While the prince is being pierced to the back by an arrow at where his heart is.

Seeing that, the witch frowns and began to yell in anger at her minions. "You imbecile! I told you to neutralize the horse and not killing the prince!"

"We are sorry, master! We didn't mean to do it!" panic the goon with the rest began to tremble in fear even more.

"Grrrr, aaaaaa!" yelled the witch in anger, swinging her staff who emits a green fireball toward the goon that had spoken to her.

"Aaaaa!" screamed the little goon in pain as he began to burn into ashes.

Leaving a small pile of ash of the goon, the woman sighed in resignation and turns her attention to the rest of her goons. "Well is it seem that I won't be able to use the prince after all. Never mind, the result will still be the same as the princess of the vale of Arryn will forever be in an eternal slumber."

She then turns her attention toward the cottage, points at it with her staff, and fires three green fireballs setting the home on fire.

After her action, the witch returns her attention to the goons. "Now come, we are done here. I have to say. Even after some annoying disappointment, I would still call it a most gratifying day. And for the first time in sixteen years, I think will sleep well. Which is quite Ironic because of a little girl being hit by a certain curse."

And with that, she began to walk away from the place in flame with her goons following her. Emitting her evil laugh.

(Change scene later)

Elsewhere not far from the burning cottage, we see three colors glowing orbs of different colors which is revealed to be fairies flying between the trees.

"Quick! We must hurry or we will never make Prince Philip frees princess Aurora of her curse!" exclaimed the red one.

"You are right, I just hope Maleficent didn't notice the prince's absence from the castle." said the green one worry for the prince.

"And that something bad hasn't happened at home." frowned the blue one.

"Don't worry, we will find him and save Rose (Aurora). Now come on, we must worry!" declared the red one with the other two following her toward the cottage and home. Hoping that they have arrived in time

But minutes later when they arrive at their home, the trio now in their normal size found themselves in front of it. In shock, as they see the small house burning in green flames.

"Oh, no! our home! Quick! We must turn off this fire!" exclaimed the green fairy. All three looking at the river that is next to them.

"On it!" exclaimed the blue one as she began to move her wand manipulating her magic, sending it toward the river.

When her magic touching the river, its water began to levitate and move toward the cottage turning off the fire in the process. With the fire finally extinguished, the fairies see their house now in ashes. They had lived here with the young princess for the past 16 years. A silence appears with sadness on their faces.

"Our home." said the green one with a sad tone in her voice.

"Pull yourself together Fauna. This is just a house, we can always build another one. Right now we need to look for Philip maybe he is not far and fine." said the blue fairy.

"Merryweather is right. We must find him, he may not arrive here yet. Come on let look around." said the red fairy before they all start to look around for any clues.

While the trio is looking for clues for a couple of minutes, they stop when Fauna screams. Alerting the other two. "aaaaahhhh!Nooooo!".

" Fauna! Are you all alright? Did you find something?" asked Flora as she and Merry fly toward the green Fairy.

But Fauna does not respond. Instead, she stays silent with her body trembles while she points with her finger at what she is seeing in front of her. When the two fairies arrived, they gasped in their turn as they both find the dead bodies of Prince Philip and his horse. Both being pierced in black arrows.

"Oh, no..." said Merryweather.

"Poor prince. He did not deserve this." said Flora.

"Everything is lost." said Fauna all three of them now in tears.

They stayed silent for a moment in tears until Flora broke it.

"Let's go back to the castle. There nothing left for us here." she said before she started to move. But she is stopped when Fauna speak.

"Wait Flora we can't leave them here." said Fauna while glancing at the bodies.

"You're right. Let take them with us we will put them in one of the chambers in the castle." said Flora with Merryweather and Fauna nodding in agreement.

And with that, they use their magic to levitate the two bodies with them flying toward the castle.

* * *

**end of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon and Disney stories.**

**Spirit or monster: ****talking**** and **_**thinking**_

Human: "talking" and _"__thinking__"_

_spell and **message and letter**_

Location

**Last time in the legend of the hero dragon king.**

* * *

As Astrid and the other teens see the destruction, she heard a noise on top of them, look up and gasp as she sees the night fury hovering in the air at where he is. But what she is the most in shock about, is that she also sees a human on the dragon's back with his face hidden by a black scarf and hoodie. Leaving only his piercing green eyes glaring at Astrid.

The two silent to only the sound of Toothless wings against the air and the fire consuming to the wood of the bridge.

Gripping her ax, Astrid was expecting another attack. But to her surprise instead of an attack, the rider and his beast start to move and fly away from the place.

Watching flying away, Astrid did not notice that she wasn't the only one. As the other teens that are with her also saw the all thing.

"Was that a..." said Snotlout while pointing at where was the beast and the rider.

"A night fury..." finished Fishlegs who is trembling in fear.

"And with a human no less on it back." said Tuffnut while helping his sister getting up.

While they speak, Astrid now is glaring at the sky and growls in her thought. "_Night Fury !_"

* * *

**The legend of the hero dragon rider**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The aftermath.** (rewritten 18/08/2020)

* * *

Location Berk.

In the aftermath of the attack by our hero, with the rising sun over the now smoking village. After they are done with the remaining fires, we see the villagers in front of the forge who has its windows and door close. All waiting for their chief who still hasn't come out of it yet.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from behind the forge door, when it opens up, they expect to see the chief but instead, they see Gobber glaring at them.

"What do you want?" asked the blacksmith in an irritated tone.

"Well, we wonder when the chief will come out. To tell us what to do now?" asked one of the villagers.

"Are serious? The chief just lost his son and only child. Do you really think this is the right time?!" yelled angrily Gobber.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to..." said another villager.

"That not the point! You don't need the chief. You already know the drill when after the village got attacked. So leave and do what you must do! And for the time being, You will not derange and leave the chief, except Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gothi, the Thorston twins, and Astrid. You lads must come here tomorrow, and that is an order." said Gobber.

"Why should we?" snarled Snotlout, causing the blacksmith to glare at him.

"Because I said so." said Gobber before he going back inside his forge.

With the blacksmith gone, the crowd began to disperse, returning to their task. Except for the teens who stay where they are, confused by Gobber's order.

"Hey, do you guys know why they want us for?" asked Ruffnut.

"I'm not sure but if I have to guess, it has to do with Hiccup's disappearance," said Fishlegs with sadness in his voice, causing the others to express sadness on their face except Snotlout who frowns.

"Speaking of Hiccup and the chief, are we going to tell the chief what we saw last night?" asked Ruffnut.

"She's right because what we saw is quite a big deal. I can say it." said Tuffnut and volunteer.

"I don't think that a good idea to tell him. At least not now. Seeing the state of the village and the chief." said Fishlegs.

"Don't worry, I will tell him when the time come." Astrid informed the others who are surprised by Astrid.

"Are you sure?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I will. Plus I the only one who is not scared to do it." responded Astrid.

"That so true, you are the bravest and pretty in Berk." said Snotlout in his awful flirting tone.

"Whatever, let's go back to work. We much work to do." said Astrid while ignoring Snotlout stupid flirt, she starts to move away from the place. With the other following her, unknown to them, her gripping her ax tightly.

Meanwhile inside the Forge.

Coming back, Gobber finds inside his home his friend Stoick sitting on a chair holding a bottle of alcohol. In a terrible state showing on his face that didn't sleep but crying all night, drowning himself in the ale that belongs to Gobber because of the loss of his son.

Seeing his friend state, Gobber frown and begin to move toward the chief.

"I was going to ask how are you but I can see that not the case." commented Gobber to only causing Stoick to glares at the blacksmith.

"What do you want?" grumbled Stoick.

"I'm here to tell you that no one is going to disturb you. At least for a few days." Gobber explained.

"Thank you, my friend." Stoïck sighed in relief.

"You're welcome but I also told the kids to come here tomorrow." said Gobber.

"Why did you asked them to come here, tomorrow? You know I don't want to see anyone." Stoïck glared again at Gobber.

"I asked them to come because of Hiccup will." responded Gobber.

"What? My son made a will?" asked Stoïck in choc.

"Yes, he made one, on the day he was chosen for the dragon killing. And if you wonder why the other kids. It because it also concerns them." explained Gobber.

"I see. It is possible to read now?" asked Stoïck.

"Sorry, but not in your state right now. You need to clean up and rest. We will all read it tomorrow with the others. You can use the guest room." said Gobber.

"Mmmmm, very well I guess you are right. Thank you." Stoïck mumbled his thank before he stood up of the chair and start to walk toward the guest room but he is stopped by Gobber.

"And Stoick, leave the bottle. You have enough for today." ordered Gobber.

"Mmmmh, fine." grumbled Stoick before he put the bottle on the table and then move again to toward the bedroom.

The next day.

On the following day still inside the forge, we see Gobber and Stoick now accompanied by the teens and Gothy. All standing around the table except the adults who are sitting on their chairs.

"Ok, we are here. Why do you want to see us?" asked Snotlout.

"I called you here today because I hold in my hand is Hiccup will." said Gobber as he shows the envelope to everyone present in the room.

"Wait a minute, Hiccup made a will?" asked Fishlegs surprised by Gobber's relevation.

"Indeed, Hiccup made one, after he was chosen the killing. And if you wonder why you are here. It because the testament also concerns you." explained Gobber.

"Well look like, Hiccup was at least smart enough to make one." commented Astrid earning a frown from the blacksmith and Stoick.

"Anyway, as can you see this letter contains Hiccup will. So if you don't want to hear it. You can leave now. I will not oblige you. But if it was for me, we should all stay to hear it. In respect for my son." said Stoïck to the group of teens.

Hearing their chief words, the teens silently glance at each other before they return their attention at the adults to nodded at them. Seeing them nod, Gobber sighs and shows the envelope to the chief so he can take it. But to everyone's surprise, Stoick refuses the letter, telling Gobber to give it to Fishlegs.

"Are you sure you don't want to read it, Stoick?" asked Gobber still surprised by the chief.

"Yes, Gobber. Better if Fishlegs read it. Because I don't know if I'm emotionally capable to do it. Plus I think Fishlegs will do a better job than any of us here." said Stoick. Causing everyone in the room to look at Fishlegs.

"I don't know what to say, Chief." said Fishlegs who blush by the attention and the praise of the chief.

"Just, take the letter and read it. We all know you can do it." smiled Stoïck with the others nod in agreement.

"But if it is too hard for you. One of us will take over, ok." said Gobber while passing the envelope to Fishlegs.

Now with the letter in his hand, Fishlegs opens it and begins to read, high enough for everyone to hear his voice.

(letter)

**_I Hiccup horrendous haddock the third have made this will, with the gods being the witness of the words written. Any attempts of changing it for personal gain after my death, He or She and their family will be punished by the gods. _****_Unless the person concerned in the will refuses to have what was given to him._**

"Mmmh, look like we can't change it without receiving any consequences." commented Gobber while Fishlegs continue to read the will.

**_Father and friends._**

**_If you are reading this, that means I didn't make it and I am mostly on my way toward Walhalla the home of the gods._**

**_*Gobber_**

**_I have to thank you for doing this. You are one of the people in Berk I can trust to do it. I also want to thank you for taking care of me as your apprentice all these years like a good father to his son. __And for that, I'm leaving for you notes I made, on new techniques to make better weapons for the village. I also made a glove that is fireproof, so it will protect your remained hand._**

When they hear it, Stoick silently shows pain in his face at the mention that Gobber was more father than him. while the others except for some, express sadness with tears at the corner of their eyes.

"Even gone, you still think for your old friend." smiled Gobber with small tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

After wiping the tears, the young Ingerman continues with the letter.

**_*Gothi,_**

**_You the best healer of Berk. And one of the kindest people I have ever know. You who always have healed my injuries from dragon to bullies and took care of me when Gobber wasn't here_****_. I will never thank you enough, for teaching about nature and its medicinal plants._****_ And for that, I'm giving you, medical recipes I managed to buy from the traders that came by._**

**_When I'm at Walhalla I will ask our god Eir to bless you._**

When she heard these kinds of words, the elderly woman emits tears. Thanking her non-related favorite grandchild for such gifts.

**_*Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotmout, and twins._**

**_Guys, even it hasn't been a long since we hang out together again and that even some do consider me as a friend. I still think that you all great people with great potentials for Berk._**

"Well, looks like it's your turn kids." said Gobber.

_***Fishlegs**_

**_With you, the most intelligent person in Berk._****_ You can be a great teacher ready to teach the next generation. _****_Always looking for knowledge thinking for others than yourself._**

**_This is why I am leaving you my books I got on Berk history, the other tribes' culture, and my own notes on dragons. I hope you will like them and will use them wisely. _****_See you soon, the greatest mind of Berk._**

**_From another egghead in Berk._**

"I can't believe it. This was very nice of him." said Fishlegs with tears out of his eyes before he continues to read the paper.

**_*Snotlout_**

**_Cousin. Even if we are family, you never treat me as one since we are 8. _****_With you and the guys treating me horrible, you know as a Hiccup._**

**_Even so, your still family, and I am worried that your big loud mouth and arrogant attitude will cause__ many problems. _****_And don't try to deny it, everybody will agree with me for once. This why I, Hiccup is giving you the gold I earned by working at the forge. So you can pay for the damage you will cause._**

**_Farewell, the biggest mouth of Berk._**

**_From your cousin Hiccup._**

"What!? Seriously, does he really thinks that low about me! Come on! I'm not that arrogant! Am I right?" angrily yelled Snotlout as he looks at everybody present, waiting for them to agree with him.

But instead of a response, the room gets silent with them not saying a word, some refusing to look at him while others give him the deadpanned look that says that Hiccup is right.

"Whatever, he's still The useless and you know what, I am glad he's gone. And you also know what, I don't want his gold. I bet it just some miserable useless old rusty gold coins like him." angrily snarled Snotlout.

"Snotlout!" yelled Fishlegs. Causing everyone to look at him, surprised by the burst from the most gentle kid of the island.

"What?" said Snotlout, stunned to see his friends trembling in fear then he notice Tuffnut also trembling while pointing with his finger in front of him. Seeing this, Snotlout to look at where Tuffnut was pointing. And his skin turns pâle as he sees the adults and Fishleg glaring at him.

"Are sure you don't want the gold? In that case, say nothing and get out but don't go too far because I want to see your father after this meeting." said Stoick, furiously still glaring at Snotlout.

Hearing his chief, the boy said nothing but instead, he decided to get out of the room as fast he can go. A minute later after everyone calms down, Gobber starts to speak to his friend.

"Well, I'm quite surprised, I thought for a second that you were going to do something bad against the snot-brat." said Gobber looking at Stoïck.

"Don't worry, even if I want to smack the kid, I won't. Instead, I will leave that to Spitelout when I going to talk to him later after the will." said Stoick glaring at the door that Snotlout used to flee from the wrath of adults.

"Oh, I can see that happen. By the way, let me get the gold for the others. They can share among themself since Snotlout is not going to take it." said Gobber as he gets up from his chair walking toward the backside of the forge.

"That a good idea but don't take too long, alright." said Stoick.

A few minutes later, we see Gobber come back but this time holding a wooden chest in his good arm.

Putting the chest on the center of the table. The blacksmith opens it so that everyone can see its content which they all, except for Gobber become completely choc. Discovering the huge amount of gold coins and silver inside of the open chest.

Looking at the money, Gobber started to be confused, noticing something wrong with its quantity of coins.

"_That weird, I thought that it would have more of it. Perhaps Hiccup has used some coins for something. Some time ago._" Thought the blacksmith.

"By the gods, look at all this money." said Fishlegs startled at the content of the chest.

"I know right. Man, Snotlout is really is the stupid one this time. And we all know that some are not the bright one." commented Tuffnut while his sister nods in agreement while Astrid rolled her eyes.

"How?" Stoïck asked Gobber.

"Oh, that easy to say, lads. Years of working at the forge and trading with the traders who came by at Berk. Do you really think I would not pay Hiccup for his good work at the forge? I would even say, recently, he was doing 70 pour cent of the work at the forge between us. And lets me tell you. When he was with the traders, he sells them some of the small inventions he made, making huge amounts of profits. Using some of his money to ameliorate the forge. Which, I really grateful for it." smiled Gobber with pride for the Haddock boy.

"By Odin beard, How didn't I knew about this?" asked Stoick still looking at Gobber.

"Wait a minute sir. You didn't know?" Astrid asked the village chief.

"I never asked." admitted Stoick ashamed of himself wondering in his head why at what he never bother to ask.

"Of course you never did. You were too busy with the village and the dragons' attack." said Gobber.

"No, it not only that and you know it. I was a terrible father. I never took care of my son since he was old enough to work at the forge. I never told him that I was proud of him. And he's gone Gobber. My only son his gone by these infernal beasts." said Stoick on the verge of tears once again.

"It's ok my friend. It not your fault. Things like that unfortunately happened here in Berk. When the dragons attacked." said Gobber as he comforts his friend.

Minutes later, after Stoick calms down, they return their attention to Fishlegs, asking him to continue with the will.

**_*Tuffnut, Ruffnut_**

**_You two the nightmare of sincerity. _****_Knowing you both I bet you will continue a march of destruction in the name of Loki._****_ But deep down in your heart, I know you deeply care for the people around you._****_ So when you unleash your fury against the enemies try not to hurt the innocents. _****_I would be grateful for it._**

**_And when I meet Loki in Walhalla I will tell him how good madness you guys are. _****_I am sure he will happily bless you. And with that in this will, I'm giving you the rest of the war machines I have created that are intact. Take care of them._**

**_Farewell, the biggest headache of Berk._**

Hearing this part, everyone except the twins just mentioned in the will, begin to pâle comically.

"_Why son, why._" thought Stoick while massaging his forehead.

"_By the gods, we are all doom._" Thought Fishlegs panicking in his head. Thinking of the future destructions by the twins.

"_It's going to be a nightmare for the village._" thought Gothi who let out a tired sigh.

_"That stupid Hiccup. even in death, you are still causing trouble for Berk. The twins better, not try to prank on me or my family or hell is going to pay."_ frowned Astrid gripping her ax. Glaring at the twins.

"_Oh, boy. It looks like you're going to have your hands full from now on. Stoick._" Gobber commented, thinking about the future of the island.

"Please don't say that. Gobber." groaned Stoick before they all turned their attention to the twins who are comically crying of joy or sadness. Hard to say with them.

"Sniff... Sister, I can't believe this. Sniff... Hiccup was one of us." said Tuffnut in comical tears.

"Sniff... You're right sniff... brother. Hiccup was indeed one of us, sniff... I would say he was better." said Ruffnut also in tears.

"Of course he was one. I would say better than us. Do you remember the destruction he caused? When he used his inventions. (His sister nods her head) And now he gives us these wonderful things of destruction." Tuffnut now begins to smile maliciously, with his sister smiles maliciously back at him.

"And for his great generosity and honor. In the name of Loki. For madness and prank. We will prank everyone! With all our might!" proclaimed Tuffnut.

"What an excellent idea my dear sibling! But wait! We can't do that randomly." said Ruffnut realizing something.

"What do you mean?" Said Tuffnut now confuses.

"Well, firstly, we can't prank Gobber and Gothy because they were Hiccup friends and family. With Gobber who gave him the possibility of building these wonderful things of destruction. And Gothi because I think she could totally send a curse against us with her weird magic." explained Tuffnut while he and his sister both looking suspiciously at the elder lady. Causing, everyone to roll their eyes at the twins while the elder's woman silently chuckles.

"Let's not forget Fishlegs! He never harmed Hiccup. Plus, he is a smart guy. We might need Him." said Ruffnut.

"Thank you." whispered Fishlegs like a small puppy.

"Alright, I agree and we also better not prank Astrid nor the chief. They would most likely kill us. But are we going to prank Snotlout?" said Tuffnut.

"Of course! Dear sister of mine, we are going to prank Snotlout. I would even say, we put this idiot first in the list of the persons to be pranked!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

"And then we will do Mildew. That old goat is always nasty to everyone in the village and especially toward Hiccup." said Ruffnut.

"That the spirit!" happily exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Can we please go on with the will? I got better things to do." growled Astrid, not noticing the small frowns she received by the others present in the room. And Gobber who snap.

"Alright, I wasn't planning to do it. But you Astrid, you are giving me no choice." angrily said Gobber glaring at the blonde Hofferson.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid glaring back at Gobber.

"Gobber...?" said Stoick confuses and choc at his friend.

"No Stoick, do not intervene, this is something it has to be done." said Gobber still glaring at Astrid and begin to speak at her.

"Astrid. For some time, I noticed that you were very disrespectful toward Hiccup which I would understand, being jealous of not being chosen by Gothi for the dragon kill." said Gobber.

"Me! Jealous, how dare you ..." Astrid tried to shout at the blacksmith. But he cut her off again.

"But the fact you are still the same toward him even after his death. This is something I have to put my good foot down. You little girl." said Gobber in a hard tone causing Astrid to snap, feeling insulted being called a little girl.

"Why shouldn't I?! Hiccup has always been a disaster, he never has done anything good for the village. And, little girl!" snapped Astrid.

"Never done anything good! You are damn wrong missy, the good lad has done a lot of things for Berk. But he was never recognized by the peoples of this village especially by you." said Gobber.

"What do you mean especially me?" asked Astrid little confused but still angry Astrid.

"Lets me ask you, Astrid. Who do you think always repair your ax when you break it from your harsh and violent training." asked Gobber.

"You of course Gobber. You are the only blacksmith here in Berk." responded Astrid.

"No, you are wrong. You see even if I am a good blacksmith. I am not as talented I used too. With the difficulty of having one good left and being busy with daily dragons attack. I hardly have the time to do all the weapons. And even, if I could your ax. It would be too expensive for you and your family. Because of the damages, you Hofferson had caused in your daily life." said Gobber.

"But my ax always gets repaired at your place at a low price." protested Astrid.

"True but it wasn't me who has repaired your weapon every time. It was Hiccup who done it since he was the only person with an incredible skill to restore your ax good as new. Paying most of the cost with his own salary. You don't believe me, ask your parent about your ax. They knew about it." explained Gobber causing Astrid and the others to be in choc.

"But I don't get it. Why would he do this!?" demanded Astrid.

"Oh, for the love of gods! He did this because he likes you!" exclaimed Gobber.

"What do you mean he likes me? We are not friends. I don't even like him" said Astrid.

"Not like as a friend but in a love level, Astrid. Hiccup loved you." said Gobber.

"What?" gasped Astrid.

"He loved you, Astrid. For many years, I would say. Most of the adults here knew about his feeling for you. You really don't believe me. Fishlegs, Is there a party concerning her in the will?" said Gobber now glancing at Fishlegs.

"Yes, there is. Right after the twins part." said Fishlegs timidly, not wanting to have the wrath of Astrid and Gobber on him.

"Read it." ordered Gobber.

"Yes, sir." squeaked Fishlegs before he goes back to the will.

**_*Astrid_**

**_Right now. Like everyone else, you know that I am now gone of this world._ _I have many regrets in my life. Making my father being proud of his son and that I would have done more good things for Berk.__ But the most important thing that I regret while being alive, is that I didn't have the time to tell you that I love you._**

**_Yes, you read it right Astrid,__ I love you. Even in death I still do._**

**_There are many reasons to love you. You are beautiful, smart, and powerful that will make all the valkyries jealous. You are the strongest person of our age in Berk. Which, by the way, it was you who should have been chosen for the dragon killing, not me. And I mean it with all my heart and soul._**

**_Anyway, I do love you but not only because of the things I had just said previously. I am because if you remember when we were young._ _You were one of the first persons to be my friend until you decided to cease it and focus on becoming the best dragon slayer for revenge for the death of your uncle and getting your family honor back._**

**_But even when you started to hate me. I never ceased to love you and I would do anything to make you happy. By always repairing your ax nor any of your weapons and things that belong to you and your family that need to be repaired, taking all the charge to myself._**

**_Astrid, please hear or read my final words, please stop to be revengeful. I know you want to be strong so you can take revenge for your family and I am still sorry for your loss. __But still please change your way you are now because if you continue, you will end up hurting your own family in the end._**

**_ I saying that because I know the same thing did happen in other families as mine included. And I don't want yours to have more tragedy in it._**

**_I am certain you can be a better person, A better warrior with honor ready to defend our village and not chasing around for blood. __And once again, please change for the greater good and became a legend that will stay in the history of our kind, Astrid Hofferson the beautiful iron valkyrie of Berk. So that one day, when you arrive at Walhalla you can tell me your great exploits so I can admire you even more._**

**_My final gift for you. Is something I made personally. It is located at Gober forge inside of a packet with your name written on it. There is also another gift but this will depend on my Father._**

**_See you soon Astrid the beautiful iron Valkyrie of Berk._**

**_Hiccup, the person who loved you the most._**

When Fishlegs stop reading, he looks at the others and sees that the twins, Gobber, Gothi, and Stoick are in a state of choc and silence. Not at what they just heard but at something else.

Noticing that they are not looking at him, Fishlegs look at its origin. And to his turn, Fishlegs silently gasp in choc. Because what he sees is Astrid Hofferson, the toughest person of his generation, the girl takes never shows any moment of weakness. The same person that can beat the crap of you in a matter of seconds. It is right now silently standing at where she is, with tears coming out of her eyes, running down on her red cheeks. While her body trembles ready to explode.

"Astrid..." Stoïck is the first to speak trying to catch Astrid's attention.

But instead of a response, Astrid in tears decides to run away toward the exit of the forge.

"Wait, Astrid!" yelled Stoick as they all see in choc the girl running away from the place, ignoring them.

The chief was about to go after the girl but he is by Gobber who put his good hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let her be. She needs that. We can see her and give her Hiccup gift later after we are done with the will." said Gobber now in a calm and low tone.

"(Sighed) You are probably right. But just in case." responded Stoick before he turns his attention at the other teens.

"Can any of you. Can follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid? And don't tell anyone about the will. That is an order." Stoick asked the other teens present.

"Of course chief, we are on it. Come Tuffnut." Ruffnut volunteers with her brother before they in their turn leave the place.

Meanwhile outside of the forge.

Now outside, we see Snotlout angrily walking around in Berk to clear out his head, still angry at what he just heard at the forge the will written by his cousin.

"That little piece of shit! How dare he said these things about me! Me, arrogant, big mouth! Even in death, Hiccup is still a pain in the ass! It doesn't matter, useless is not here anymore. Wait a second. If he is gone, uncle Stoick has to choose another new heir to take the place of chief when he retires or died. This means it will be me since I am the only one young and relate to him. And when the time comes, as the new chief of Berk, I will make sure anything relates to useless will disappear and forgotten. Let's not forget the fact that I will make Astrid my wife, she will surely say yes for an awesome guy like me. Speaking of Astrid." smirked Snotlout as he sees Astrid running out the forge.

"Hey, beautiful, how about you and me go somewhere and..." said Snotlout but he cut off when Astrid punch him to the face.

"Shut up Snotlout!" yelled Astrid as she runs passes Snotlout who is now on the ground while holding his face in pain.

"Oh man, It hurts." moaned Snotlout in pain.

"Hey, Snot, what happened?" Snotlout hears the voice of Ruffnut.

"Yeah, you look like you got hit by huge yak." Snotlout then hears Tuffnut.

"No, that was Astrid. Man that hurt." said Snotlout still moaning in pain.

"Whoa, look like she didn't miss." commented Ruffnut while he and his sister smirk at the fallen idiot.

"You think." Snotlout glared at the two.

"Anyway, let's move, we got a mission to do." said Ruffnut.

"You're right, let go. We can always make fun of Snotlout later." said Tuffnut.

"That the spirit!" exclaimed Ruffnut before the two starts to run again. Leaving Snotlout still in pain.

Back at the forge.

"Now that they are gone, Fishlegs can you please?" Stoick asked Fishlegs to continue the reading.

But instead of a response, they all became confused and surprise as they see the choc young Ingerman pale and quiet with his eyes widen to the orbit as he looks at the paper he is still holding.

"Fishlegs? Are you alright lad, You look like you see a ghost." said Gobber while approaching the large teen who snaps out of his trance from the will and begins to tremble in front of the adults.

"Euh, sorry sir... but... I don't know. If I can continue." said Fishlegs with hesitation in his voice.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my son will?" asked Stoick who see the boy silently nod to say yes.

"Chief, I don't know what in the letter that makes the lad acting like that. But perhaps it a good idea, if we take over and let this young boy leave. We can clearly see the boy need some air." suggested Gobber.

"You're right, perhaps it the best for Fishlegs, he deserves it. But Fishlegs don't tell anyone about the will. Remember, that an order." said Stoick as he extended his hand toward Fishlegs. So that the young Ingerman the paper at the chief.

"Yes, sir." said Fishlegs as he hands over the paper to his chief before getting out of the room. Like a rabbit running away from a wolf.

With Fishlegs gone, Stoick looks confused for a second before turning his attention at the paper and began to read it. But when he arrived at where that hasn't been told, his eyes widen as they travel its unread lines.

**_*Father._**

_**I know you and I had a complicated family relation. With you ashamed of me being a Hiccup. And me messing up at what I do thinking that it is the right. Which, I admitted it may cause problems for you, my bad. But there is something I must confess something to you, father.**_

_**Remember the night I told you that finally shot down the night fury and that none of you didn't believe me. **__**Well to prove you wrong, I went to the forest the other day to look where it has crashed. And I was right I have found it, the deadly night fury, alive and laying on the ground trap by the rope of the bola I have used.**_

_**I'm sorry that you have to read this but when I**_**_ was about to finish execute it._****_ I couldn't help _****_myself to do it when I saw its eyes._****_ The eyes of an innocent accepting it fate to death._****_ I didn't know it was that but at this moment, I knew I couldn't help myself to stop as I saw myself in its eyes._**

**_Which in my moment of weakness the beast managed to escape itself of the rope but instead of attacking me, the beast just spare and leave like he never was here._**

_**I am sorry that I didn't tell you this but if you knew you would probably yell at me for being careless or thinking that I am still telling you nonsense once again.**_

_**Since that day, I felt really ashamed of myself and I made the promise that I would never let this happen again. And that I would be the Viking and son that you would be ever proud of.**_

**_Dad, normally I should hate you for not properly taking care of your own son for many years but I don't. Do you want to know why? Because you are still my father and the greatest man I ever meet. But please, I heard me out once in your life. Don't seek vengeance, think for the safety of Berk like you always did._**

**_If you are still reading it, listen for once in your life, even am I dead now. When you decide to choose an heir to replace me. You may take Snotlout but don't do this. Because knowing my cousin, he would lead Berk to disaster. My advice you must choose Astrid, she is perfect for the job, and it is not because I love her. You should take her because she is the strongest and most determines person in my generation. And with the persons to her side, she will be the greatest chief of Berk_.**

**_Farewell father great chief of Berk, Gobber my best second father please take care of my father he will need it. Gothi, the best grandmother of Berk. And see you soon my friends. Take care of yourself._**

**_Hiccup horrendous haddock iii_**

Finally done with the will, a deep silence appears in the room while Stoick and the other adults present, completely in shock at what they just find out.

"I can't believe it. Hiccup was telling the truth, he did manage to hit the dragon." commented Gobber.

"By the gods, he really has done it. He has done something that all father Viking would be proud of. But I didn't believe instead I scolded him. And He is gone now and It's all my fault." said Stoick.

"Come on my friend that is not true." contradicted Gobber.

"Of course it is my fault. if I have listened and went with him to help him to kill the beast. His death would never happen. (sighed) Perhaps, I should resign as chief and leave Berk until the day I die." said Stoick now once again in tears.

Suddenly, Stoick got hit to the head by Gothi staff who is glaring at him. Now getting all the attention toward her, Gothi began to write down on the floor with her staff. Looking at the writing, Gobber begins to translate for him and Stoick.

"Stoick, you are not allowed to say such things. Yes, you were wrong about not believing your son. We all did wrong toward Young Haddock. But don't you dare think that you are the cause of the death of young Hiccup. Like Gobber says earlier, people die by the dragons' attack and won't be the last. What Hiccup and Valka would think of you? If they look at you right now. So stop being a fool and listen to your son's last words and be the chief you are supposed to be." translated Gobber for him and his friend.

Hearing this, Stoick calms himself and emits a small smile at them after he wipes out the tears off his face.

"Thank you, Gobber that means a lot." thanked Stoick.

"Don't thank me. These are the old woman's words." smiled Gobber before he gets hit to the head by Gothi staff.

"Ouch, sorry I mean Gothi. Anyways, Stoick. Are you going to do what is written in your son's will?" Asked Gobber.

"Yes, I will. Hiccup does have goods points about Astrid, she will be a good chief for the future of Berk. Instead of Snotlout. I will talk to her and her parents in a couple of days. So she can be my heir. Plus I need to talk to Rollo about the marriage contract." explained Stoick.

"Wait, a minute marriage contract?" asked Gobber confused.

"I will explain later. Are you going to give Fishlegs books." said Stoïck.

"Yes, I will bring the books to Fishlegs later on. And what for the twins and the machines?" asked Gobber.

"Hide them, we really don't need more destruction in Berk." ordered Stoick before he gets hit to the head again by Gothi staff.

"You will not do such things, you must respect this will to the end. Since the Thorston twins didn't refuse it. You will give what is written for them. We don't want the anger of the gods upon us." translated Gobber as he read again what was written by Gothi.

"And what about Jorgenson?" asked Stoick while massaging his head.

"Young Jorgenson refused what it was for him so we don't have to apply for him." translated Gobber.

"Very well. Now excuse me, but I would like to have some time alone." sighed the chief before getting up and going to the bedroom with sadness in his face.

Watching their chief walking away from them. The two in their turn express sadness in their faces.

"This is really going to be hard from now on." sighed Gobber while Gothi nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at the Hofferson home.

Inside of their home, we see Astrid's father, Rollo Hofferson setting on a chair while taking care of his ax. Cleaning out of dragon blood he made spilled on his last fight against the flaming beasts.

Suddenly, Rollo stops when the front door of their house open violently. Hearing this, the head of the family turned his attention to the house entrance to see his daughter standing there.

"Astrid? You are quite early. How was your meeting with the chief? Did he asked you anything?" asked Astrid's father not noticing the girl tears.

But instead of hearing a response, Rollo sees his daughter stay silent staying where she was. Becoming confused by this he starts to get worried. Rollo decides to move closer to finally noticing the tears coming out of Astrid's eyes.

"Astrid, are you alright?" asked Rollo.

And once again, instead of a response, Astrid runs and passe her father directly toward her bedroom.

"Wait, Astrid!? What going on?" exclaimed Ingrid as she sees her daughter entering her room locking the door.

With Astrid

Inside of her bedroom, Astrid rushes toward her bed and jump toward it, face to the pillow, hiding tears that are still coming out of her eyes.

"Why, why did you write those words on your will, Hiccup? It can't be true? All these things you did, are not true right?" Astrid moaned in tears after she lifts her head from her pillow.

Unknown to her, she was heard by her father who followed her daughter to find out why his daughter is acting like that while staying hidden behind the door of Astrid's bedroom.

"Oh boy. Look like she finds out about what Hiccup has done for us. Better find her mother, she is better at those sorts of things." said Rollo with sadness in his voice before he goes to find his wife Ingrid.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and Toothless.

Now on an isolated island, they found after a long flight from Berk. We see our two heroes taking a break by setting a beach toward the sea while eating a meal in silence.

Consuming their meal, Hiccup was in his thought, thinking about his life and what they gonna do from now on. Then he glances to his right and smiles as he sees his best friend busy with the fish they caught.

"_I know, our adventure will be difficult with the all danger we will encounter but we will make it as long we are together. And on the plus side. Thank the gods, I took some gold coins from my chest at home. Before we left_" thought Hiccup as he glances down to his left to the small attached to his belt filled with money.

Finish at what he was eating, Hiccup stood up where he was setting, take a few steps toward the sea, and smile as he looks at the horizon with a small wind blowing against him, moving his hair backward.

"You know bud." said Hiccup still looking toward the sea while causing Toothless to interrupt his meal to look at his friend.

"I don't know, what will be ahead of us? But I can tell you one thing for sure. This it's gonna be one heck of an adventure." declared Hiccup still smiling at the Horizon.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Note:**

**hi there this is bdd93, I writing this note because I am looking for a beta reader to check my chapter if they are ok. So if any of you are volunteers don't hesitate to send me a message.**


	3. Chapter 3: new friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon and Disney story.**

**Spirit or monster: ****talking**** and **_**thinking**_

Human: "talking" and _"__thinking__"_

_spell_

Location

**Last time in the legend of the hero dragon king.**

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiccup and Toothless.

Now on an isolated island, they found after a long flight from Berk. We see our two heroes taking a break by setting a beach toward the sea while eating a meal in silence.

Consuming their meal, Hiccup was in his thought, thinking about his life and what they gonna do from now on. Then he glances to his right and smiles as he sees his best friend busy with the fish they caught.

"_I know, our adventure will be difficult with the all danger we will encounter but we will make it as long we are together. And on the plus side. Thank the gods, I took some gold coins from my chest at home._" thought Hiccup as he glances down to his left to the small attached to his belt filled with money.

Finish at what he was eating, Hiccup stood up where he was setting, take a few steps toward the sea, and smile as he looks at the horizon with a small wind blowing against him, moving his hair a little.

"You know bud." said Hiccup still looking toward the sea while causing Toothless to interrupt his meal to look at his friend.

"I don't know, what will be ahead of us? But I can tell you one thing for sure. This it's gonna be one heck of an adventure." declared Hiccup still smiling at the Horizon.

* * *

**The legend of the hero dragon rider**

* * *

**Chapter 3: new friends.**

**(Rewritten: 30/10/2020)**

* * *

It has been a month since they left Berk. During the time they had travel, after leaving Hiccup's former home. The dragons that Hiccup and Toothless had free, decided to separate themself from the two heroes, which they were ok with it. Thinking, they don't need any more attention on the journey. Hiccup decided, for their journey that He and his friend to fly to the Sud-west toward a continent called Westeros. He heard from trader Johann a friend who often comes to Berk to trade which Hiccup brought the map of Westeros from him.

During their trip before their arrival in Westeros, the two discover many islands and meet many different species of dragons, but surprising to have no human civilization. But they did find some old friends and made new ones, not people but dragons who decided against Hiccup will and joined him on the journey. Because these dragons really like Hiccup.

First are the four terrible terrors they meet near Berk when He was testing Toothless new flight ability. Who became quick certainly one of them a green with reddish-brown highlights. Named Sharpshot who always now sitting on Hiccup shoulder. Then the group meets with a green Gronckle, he named Shattermaster. A dragon he and Toothless saved from attack a Death Song, a predator dragon.

Now after a month of travel, the newly made gang finally finds human civilization since they get out of the Barbaric Archipelago. A small port town with a beautiful castle.

Present-day with Hiccup and his gang.

Located and hidden in a forest near a port city, resting in front of an extinguished campfire they did last night. We see the group of our heroes waking up as the sun rises with their rays on them. Now awake, Hiccup yawn as he looks around to sees all the dragons also awake, smiling at him.

"Good morning, gang. Did you guys sleep well?" Hiccup smile back at them. All sudden, Sharpshoot move where he was and land on Hiccup shoulder licking his face for attention.

"Ok, ok stop it. Let's have breakfast." smiled Hiccup while moving toward his bag to get some fish for the dragons and fruit for himself.

Later, as they are eating breakfast, Hiccup was looking at the map of Westeros, he brought from his friend Trader Johan when he was still at Berk.

"Let see, looking at this map, we must be in Arendelle. A kingdom composed of islands off the western coast of the continent of Westeros. And if we leave tomorrow, we will arrive at the continent in a day." said Hiccup, analyzing the old map he is holding.

At the end of their small meal, Hiccup begins to tell his friends what is going to happen today.

"Hey guys, today I am going to town to buy provisions for the journey." said Hiccup to then he frowns as he notices the dragons getting excited.

"And no, you guys can't go with me. Because it going to be a disaster. If the people here see you with me. So you need to stay here. Ok." ordered Hiccup while explaining the reasons why. Causing the dragons to calm down accepting the order.

"(sigh) Better, I put my civilian clothes to be more discrete." said Hiccup as he takes his bag and walks to a bush to change.

Later now after he changes back to his civilian clothes (The one of How to train your dragon.) instead of his black outfit. Hiccup returns his attention to the dragons.

"Good, now that it's done, I better be going. Guys, I will be back in a few hours. So stay out of trouble. Ok." said Hiccup before taking his bag and start walking away from the camp toward the port city.

Later with Hiccup.

Walking through the forest to his destination, Hiccup stops when he hears something not far from where he is.

"What was that? It sounds like a wounded animal." said Hiccup, recognizing the sound of an animal in pain.

"Better I check it this out." said Hiccup before he moves with caution toward where the screaming pain is coming from.

Minutes later, Hiccup finds a few feet away from himself, a boy about his age with blond hair checking what seems to be a reindeer, injured to one of its feet.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help?" asked Hiccup catching the boy and the animal's attention who are both startled by his sudden presence. With the boy holding a pickaxe ready to fight.

Seeing them startled and the boy holding a pickaxe, Hiccup raises both his hands to show that he is unarmed and not a danger to them. "Hey, it's alright I'm not here to do any harms."

Noticing Hiccup's without any kind of weapons being held by his hands, the boy sigh in relief while putting down his tool.

"Sorry about that, It just there are wolves in these woods and it certainly dangerous for an injured animal. By the way the name Kristoff and this my best friend Sven." The boy named Kristoff presents himself and the reindeer while raising his hand so that Hiccup can shake it.

"That good to hear, my name is Hiccup." Hiccup introduces himself as he shakes Kristoff's hand.

"Hiccups? strange name. I bet you're not from here, are you?" smirked Kristoff at the name he just heard.

"Yes, I know, but it wasn't me who has chosen my name. And yes with a name like that I am not from here. I arrived last night by boat on a beach outside of the city. Anyway can you tell what happened?" asked Hiccup while glancing at Sven still in pain on one of his front feet.

"Well, I was going to the Montagne to harvest some ice to sell in town. But my friend Sven slip on a rock and got hurt himself." explained Kristoff with concern for his reindeer friend.

"I see. Do you mind if I have a look?" asked Hiccup looking at Sven.

"If you can help my friend, please do it." pleaded Kristoff.

"Ok, let me see." Hiccup begins to inspect Sven's foot. Looking at the foot, Hiccup with Kristoff sees that its sprain is now swelling and that there is a cut that is still bleeding a little bit.

"So can you do something?" asked Kristoff, worry at what he sees.

"Mmm, I got something to undo the swelling and to stitch the cut to stop the bleeding. Just leave me a few minutes and it will be done. Be warned it may sting a little," responded Hiccup before he takes out from his satchel a medical kit and began treating the injury by stitching the cut which indeed like he said stings a little for reindeer. After stitching the small cut, he takes a small pot that contains transparent cream to apply it to the concerned sprain. He then finishes by putting a bandage around the sprain.

Done treating the injury, Hiccup look at Sven to ask him. "Are you better?"

In response, Sven nods his head to say yes to him.

With this, Hiccup returns his attention to Kristoff to address him again.

"Ok Kristoff, I did what I could about the cut and I think it will heal itself in a few days. As for the sprain, You need to apply this cream on it under the bandage every morning and night for at least a week. But you better see a healer specialize on animals to make sure everything is alright." Hiccup explained to Kristoff as he hands him over the pot of medical cream he just used.

"Thank man, that means a lot. You know a lot about this medical stuff." said Kristoff while now holding the medical cream pot.

"You're welcome but if you wonder how I know all this stuff, I learned back at my home from a friend of the family." explained Hiccup.

"Is that so. Anyway, you did a lot for us, I don't know what I would do without Sven. He likes a brother to me. Let me, help you in return. Ask anything and I will do it for you. I would even give you money as a thank you." said Kristoff smiling with the reindeer at the young former Vikings in front of them.

"Don't worry, I didn't do it for the money. It was only the right thing to do. As long as your friend is alright, I'm ok with it. But if you want to help, can you tell me the direction of Arendelle? Because I need to buy supplies for my journey. That would be really nice." said Hiccup.

"In that case, let me go with you and show you the way to town. When we get over there, I will buy us lunch. Think of that as a thank you. And don't say no, I insist." said Kristoff.

"(sighed) If you insist. How can I say no to that? So lead the way." smiled Hiccup.

"Yes, this is going to be great, but can you wait like ten minutes here? I need to take my friend back home because I don't think, it a good idea to bring Sven to town. Seeing his state right now." asked Kristoff while he and Hiccup look at the injured reindeer.

"MMMMhh, this is probably the right choice to do. But You guys lived in these mountains?" asked Hiccup now confuse.

"Yeah, I live here with my family. But don't worry, it won't take too long." said Kristoff.

"No problem. Don't you need any help?" asked Hiccup.

"Nah, we are gonna be ok." said Kristoff.

"If you say so. Later Kristoff." smiled Hiccup.

"Later Hiccup." said Kristoff before he starts to move toward their home while Hiccup starts to wait, sitting back against a tree.

Later now at Arendelle

Later on that day. After that Kristoff has deposed Sven at his home, he and Hiccup are now finding themself walking in the street of the port-city of Arendelle with Hiccup overwhelmed as look fascinate at the stone buildings they pass by.

"Fascinated by what you see?" Kristoff commented, seeing with amusement Hiccup staring with shining eyes at the buildings of Arendelle. Hiccup nods to say yes without saying a word as he continues to look around.

"Come on Hiccup, I know some merchants that will sell you what you need for a fair price." said Kristoff, guiding Hiccup toward the market.

Hours later, after Hiccup brought what he needs for his journey. Kristoff proposes an idea as he notices the time. "Hey, Hiccup, it's lunchtime. Let's eat somewhere here in town."

"I am ok with that idea. Where do you propose?" asked Hiccup.

"Actually I do know a nice tavern to eat. Where we can have lunch." proposed Kristoff.

"It that so, what is its name?" asked again Hiccup.

"The place is called **The nice sea to have a meal**. And before you say anything. Remember, I am paying. Since I am the one who proposes to eat over there. And speaking of the devil, there it is." exclaimed Kristoff as he and Hiccup see now the tavern ahead of them.

"Alright but I'm buying the drinks." said Hiccup.

"Very well, I guess I can do with that. Now let eat I'm starving." happily exclaimed Kristoff as the two walks toward a tavern to eat.

(change scene)

Now inside of the tavern, they are both greeted by the barman behind his counter who happens to be the owner of the place.

"Well hello Kristoff, what a surprise. What are you doing here? I thought that you will be harvesting ice today. And who is this?" asked the bartender with a smile on his face as he sees them walking toward him.

"Hello, Peter. And if you wonder why I am here not harvesting ice today because Sven got injured." explained Kristoff.

"Really. By the god. I hope Sven is alright a,d that his injury is not too important." said Peter with concern.

"It's ok. He going to alright because he got treated by my new friend here." smiled Kristoff as he present Hiccup being his new friend to the person behind the counter.

"New friend you said, that rare from you. He must have done a really good job of treating Sven." said Peter intrigue while smiling at our young hero.

"Yeah, he did, that why I am considering him as my friend from now on." Kristoff proudly smiles.

"If he is your friend then consider me his now. What your name lad?" Peter asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup Harrison. Sir," said Hiccup lying about his family name.

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" chuckled Peter.

"A name you don't hear everyday." responded Hiccup.

"Indeed. That is not a name that you hear everyday." said Peter nodding in agreement.

"Never the mind the name. Can we have a table for two?" asked Kristoff.

"Sure, take the table over here. Someone will take your command, alright." said Peter pointing to a table near them.

"Thank you sir." thanked Hiccup.

"No, problem kiddo. Like I said a person who is a friend of Kristoff is a friend of mine." smiled Peter.

A moment later, sitting at their table, the two boys are greeted by a pretty girl about their age with red and beautiful purple eyes, holding two mugs and a wooden jug of water.

"Hi, Kristoff. How are you? Not in the mountain." said the waiter.

"Hi, maria. I'm alright but I may not go to the mountain to harvest for a while." said Kristoff.

"Oh, yes I heard from dad. I'm sorry about Sven. He is the nicest animal I know. I hope he is going to be ok." said Maria.

"He will be. Certainly, with the treatment, my new friend has used on Sven this morning," said Kristoff while they both turn their attention at Hiccup who blush a little at the attention he is receiving.

"Hi, my name is Maria. I'm Peter's daughter. What your name?" asked Maria smiling at Hiccup.

"Hi, the name is Hiccup. And yes I know my name is a strange one." Hiccup presented himself then change his voice into a deadpanned tone as he sees Maria giggled at his name.

"Well, it's true the name is unusual but strange no. I think it cute." said Maria causing Hiccup to blush again.

"Thank you, if you must know. Where I came from parents give their children these names to scares the trolls away, and believe me, there are worst in names." said Hiccup. Causing Kristoff to choke a little by the water he was drinking.

"Oh, really? Tell me," said Maria in a sneaky smile.

"Let's see, there is Gobber, Tuffnut, Ruffnut." said Hiccup starting to list of weird Viking names he knows.

"I admit, these names are also unusual." said Maria.

"Then, there is Fishlegs and Snotlout." continued Hiccup, this time causing Kristoff and Maria to laugh their head off.

"Pfft, Oh my god, you are right there are worse!" laughed Kristoff.

"(giggled) Snotlout is so a terrible name." giggled Maria.

"Yes, I admit these are not good and I got more. If you want to know." said Hiccup ready to say more.

"Perhaps later, but right now, let us focus on your meal. What can I get for you two today?" asked Maria now holding a pen and notebook, ready to take their commands.

"What is the dish of the day?" asked Kristoff.

"Well today, the chef is offering **_a land-sea stew of Kattegat*_**." proposed Maria.

"That sounds nice, what is made of?" asked Hiccup wanting to know more.

"I think if I am not wrong, is a stew made of trouts fished this morning with carrots, potatoes, onions, spinach, turnip, gold ball, and garlic." responded Maria listing the ingredients.

"I think I will take one and you Hiccup?" Kristoff asked Hiccup.

"I will also take one." smiled Hiccup.

"In that case, We will take two land-sea stew of Kattegat, please." said Kristoff with enthusiasm.

"And two mugs of ale, please." smiled Hiccup.

"Two land-sea stew of Kattegat and two mugs of Ale. Normally, we are not allowed to give alcohol because of the time but since it's you who ask. I will discreetly pass it to you guys. After you eat, Ok cutie." said Maria giving Hiccup a flirting smile before leaving them toward the kitchen to give the order.

With Maria gone of their sight, Kristoff turns his attention at Hiccup, showing a speechless expression on his face.

"What?" asked Hiccup confused at Kristoff as he didn't notice that Maria was flirting with him a second ago.

"Dude, do you know what have you done? Right now." said Kristoff with still a speechless expression.

"Euh. No, should I be concerned?" asked Hiccup really confused right now.

"Dude, you did something that many boys ours age in Arendelle have tried to do but never succeeded. And I am a guy who likes to live nearly alone in these mountains. You, Hiccup, managed to get Maria, one most beautiful girl, and the most difficult to get interested in you. And you guys just meet. So tell me, how did you do it?" said Kristoff as he finishes with a comically demanded.

"What? What are you talking about? Her interest in me? Please, have you looked at me?" said Hiccup not believing the words of his new friend.

"You never had a girlfriend, have you?" said Kristoff in a deadpanned tone.

"No, I never had one but that because I had a lot of things in my life." said Hiccup and half lied for the why.

"But you can't say she not beautiful," said Kristoff.

"I admit she is beautiful, I can't deny that. But I am sure that I'm not her type. Plus if she was really interested in me. That would never happen because I am a traveler and prefer to travel alone." Hiccup gives some reason that will not happen.

"(sighed) If you said so. But I still believe you are wrong. And I think she herself will prove it. Which speak of the devil, there she is with our meal." said Kristof as he and Hiccup see Maria coming toward them holding the bowls of stew that they have commanded, one being held in each of her hands.

"Here, we go. Two bowls of land-sea stews of Kattegat. I will be back with the drinks after you ate. Certainly yours, cutie." said Maria flirting with Hiccup before going back to work. While Hiccup blushes this time by the nickname he just received.

With Maria gone once again, Hiccup returns his attention to Kristoff and notice him giving a teasing smile.

"Not. a. word." grumbled Hiccup as he starts to eat the stew.

"If you say so. _Cutie_" said Kristoff in his turn starts to eat the meal while Hiccup comically glares at him.

Later after they finish their stew. The two begin to converse with each other again.

"Man, that was a good meal." said Hiccup after he just finishes his bol.

"I know right." agreed Kristoff as he rubs his full belly.

"So Kristoff, You are an Ice Harvester," said Hiccup.

"Well, technically, I am still learning but soon I will be an official one. And I hope one day that I will create my own ice harvest company. And since I live in the mountains, I got more advantages as I got less to travel between my house and the frozen lakes that are at the Sommet." responded Kristoff.

"Wait, you really live in these mountains, all by yourself?" asked Hiccup surprise at what he just heard.

"Yeah, I do live over there but not alone, I got Sven and my family over there." responded Kristoff.

"And your family is ok with you being an ice harvester. I heard it a pretty dangerous job." said Hiccup.

"That true but I don't know why and to be honest with you. It just I always find ice fascinating. So I have decided why to make it as a living." said Kristoff.

"Well, if it is your dream. I say go for it. So that I hope one day I will be one of your clients." said Hiccup.

"Thanks, man, and I promise, I will get you the best ice I can find for you to buy," said Kristoff as he raises his cup of water.

"I can go with that. To success," said Hiccup also raises his cup.

"To success and thanks," said Kristoff as he toasts with Hiccup.

"You are welcome. Anyway, I got some questions because I am new here." said Hiccup.

"Are you not from the continent?" asked Kristoff.

"No, actually I am not even from Westeros. I came from the ouest. From a tribe on an isolated island." responded Hiccup.

"Whoa, so you are some sort of explorer," said Kristoff. _"That explained a lot why he was so fascinated by the houses here."_

"Yeah, you can say that. Anyway, I am asking you. Is there anything nice to visit here Arendelle? You know until I leave." asked Hiccup._  
_

"Of course, first there is the village, the port, the mountains, and forest, then there the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and its Sauna. A little log cabin located in the mountains. Where you can go over there to trade and use their sauna to relax." said Kristoff.

"That is all? I thought that Arendelle would have more. Not that I criticizing your home." said Hiccup.

"It's ok, I get it. Well if you must know, here in Arendelle, we used to visit the castle and its chapel. But one day, the king and the queen decided to close its gate. Making the castle ground off-limit to everyone except some." explained Kristoff.

"Really? Why's that?" asked Hiccup now intrigue.

"No one knows. Some say they close the gate for security because of the tension in England (the north) since the death of their king with his heir missing years ago. Which by the way I wouldn't go alone over there. Some also say they have done that because of spies from other nobles. Others say it has to do with their daughters the two princesses. After an accident years ago. They are so secretive, I don't even know their names." explained Kristoff.

"Damn, I was hoping to know more about the castle. It looks really beautiful on the outside." said Hiccup, disappointed at what he just heard.

"Yeah, I know but to be honest I don't really care about it. No, that I being mean. I do feel bad for them. But I am just a guy that lives in the mountain, not from the city." said Kristof.

"Hey, It ok. Everybody can have their own opinion. But you are right, I also feel bad for them for their daughter. Sometimes You have to take hard decisions to protect your family." smiled Hiccup.

"I guess. Anyway what about you?" asked Kristoff.

"huh, What do you mean?" asked Hiccup.

"Well about you, Hiccup. What can you tell about yourself? Where do you come from? Why are you traveling?" said Kristoff with many questions coming out of his mouth.

"Are you sure? I just started to travel recently." said Hiccup with an unsure tone.

"Of course. We are friends. It is reasonable that I want to know who you are." exclaimed Kristoff.

Hiccup stays silent, thinking about what he is going to say about himself. Then a few seconds later our hero smiles after he found what he really going to say. "Alright, I guess I can tell you about myself."

Hiccup was about to start to tell about himself when he is interrupted by Maria came back smiling at the two sitting at the table.

"Hey, guys. Are you done with your stews?" asked Maria as she both bowls of stew empty.

"Yeah, we have and I have to say this stew is the best, I ever had." complimented Hiccup.

"Thanks, I will say that to the cook. By the way, some of my cousins are passing by in a few minutes. So I was wondering while I get your drinks, do you guys mind to move to a bigger table. So we can all fit in. You know, to better know each other. If you are ok with it." suggested Maria.

"Wait, Are you talking about your cousins the twins' Julie and Julia? the ones coming from England?" asked Kristoff.

"The same. Are you ok with that?" asked Maria now looking at Hiccup smiles at her.

"Sure, we can do that. Right, Kristoff?" said Hiccup glancing at Kristoff.

"Totally!" happily exclaimed Kristoff.

"That great! You guys go to that table over there. I will be back with the drinks." smiled Maria before she takes the empty dishes and going to the counter to get the drinks.

With Maria gone once again, the two boys stay where they are, looking at the waiter went, both staying in silence for a few seconds. Until Kristoff breaks it.

"Hiccups. Did I ever told you that you are a good friend." Kristoff said, still looking at where Maria went.

"Let me guess. You are saying that because you know these twins and the fact they are both beautiful girls or hot in your word." said Hiccup in a deadpan tone also still looking the same direction that Kristoff.

"I don't know them personally but I only saw them in town a few times when they visit from their home in England. But let me tell you, they are indeed gorgeous, so much, your eyes will literally bug-out their orbit. So yes, they are hot. Even you will totally be fond of them." explained Kristoff now with a huge smile on his face.

"We will see Kristoff, we will see." said Hiccup as he and Kristoff start to move toward the table Maria indicated.

Later at the table, the two have settled. They are joined by Maria holding several mugs of ale on a tray while she is accompanied by two other girls her age. Both of them are twins and extremely beautiful with long blonde hair, green eyes, and freckle on their cheeks.

"Guys, I would like to introduce my cousins Julie and Julia." Maria presented her two cousins to the boys.

"Hello, girls. You may remember or hear of me, The name is Kristoff Bjorgman. Futur best Ice Harvester of Arendelle." Kristoff introducing himself to the twins' girls.

"Oh, yeah, I know you. You are that guy who lives alone in the mountains." said Julie.

"Yeah, that me but I do live with my family over there. Anyway, it is nice to see you again." said Kristoff.

"Likewise Kristoff. And what about you. What is your name? 'Cutie'." Julia asked Hiccup's name in a teasing tone. Causing Hiccup to blush by the nickname as he glances to comically frown at a silent Maria who was also giving Hiccup a teasing smile.

"(Sighed) My name Hiccup Harrison and I am a traveler." said Hiccup to only see the girls giggle at him when they heard his name.

"See, I told you his name is Hiccup." giggled Maria as she told her cousin.

"Ok, you're right. I never thought of a name like Hiccup would be used." also giggle Julie.

"And he told you that there are Weider ones where he came from. Man this is so funny." said Julia trying herself not to laugh.

"That what I thought when I heard it the first time." said Kristoff while also holding himself from laughing.

"Hey, you know I'm right here and my name is not that weird. Plus, there are weirder ones where I came from." said Hiccup starting to get comically annoyed by their antics.

"Sorry about that Hiccup but the name is so unusual. But if it makes you any better, I still think your name is cute." said Maria complimenting the name.

"I guess I can see your point and thanks for the compliment." said Hiccup smiling at her.

"Ok then, don't stand here. Come on, sit with us." said Kristoff showing the table empty chairs.

"Thanks." said Julia before she and the others sit at the table.

"So guys what were you talking about? Before we arrived." asked Maria as she passed the mugs of Ale to the persons present at the table.

"Oh, Hiccup was about to tell about himself," said Kristoff causing everyone at the table to turn their attention at Hiccup.

"Really, well, come on Hiccup tell us," said Julie wanting to know Hiccup.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bore you," said Hiccup to be once again unsure, to tell about himself.

"Oh, don't say things like that. I bet your story is going to be amazing," said Maria who she disagrees with Hiccup about him being boring.

"Yeah, come on Hiccup, tell us please!" Julia asked cutely.

"So, what do you say Hiccup?" asked Kristoff looking at Hiccup, couraging him to do it.

"Ok alright, I will tell you. (Sighed then smile) As you know my name is Hiccup and I am from an island called Berk." Hiccup starts to tell them some parts about himself.

"Berk? I never heard of this place, which kingdoms it came from? Do it is located in Westeros or Essos?" asked Julie confused by the name she just heard.

"Actually, none. I came from the far Ouest sea of Westeros from a region called the Barbaric Archipelago." smiled Hiccup as he sees the surprise look from the persons who are sitting at the table.

"Really, is this your first time coming here and alone?" asked Maria still surprise.

"Yeah, it is. And I think, I may be the first of my people of Berk have gone beyond the archipelago in many centuries." said Hiccup.

"Whoa, that a lot of guts to do that. But Hiccup, leaving your home alone, is it a bit too dangerous ?" asked Julie, now expressing concern for Hiccup safety.

"True, but leaving Berk would be less dangerous than staying." Hiccup frowns a little.

"Really, why's that?" asked Kristoff surprise at what he just heard.

"Have You ever heard of Vikings(dragons)?" asked Hiccup who decided to partly lie to them by replacing the dragons with Vikings and hiding from them the dragons part. While telling them that his home is a fishing village instead of a traditional Viking one.

"While of course, we heard of them. They came here to raid Westeros centuries ago. But we all know they are gone now." responded Maria.

"Actually they are not gone. They are many tribes left in the Archipelago region." said Hiccup, smiling at their choc reaction.

"What!? I don't believe you! Seriously?!" exclaimed Julia in choc with the others are the same except Kristoff who is confused. Unaware that they have now attracted the attention of the other clients that are near them.

"Euh, can you guys tell me what is a Viking? Because I don't," asked Kristoff raising his hand.

"Vikings are Norse people who are terrific pirate-warriors that have raided many places, leading a past of destruction to any towns and villages they came across in Westeros and many other places around the world," explained Julie what she knows about the Vikings.

"Who by the way, are still raiding islands like mine. This is one of the reasons why I have decided to leave and explore the world to find a better life. But they are not all like only some. Most of them are trader or fisherman." explained Hiccup.

"Really? I would never imagine them being peaceful traders." commented Julia.

"Actually Hiccup is right. I also heard that some Viking traders come to Westeros like the kingdoms of the Rock and the Reach to trade. I also heard that the first settlers of Arrendelle were Viking." said Maria.

"The first settlers were Viking?" asked Hiccup surprise by the information.

"Yes, I heard that from rumors from the elders here. Do Berk have traders that trade with?" said Maria what she has learned from the elders of the Arendelle.

"Yes, some do come to Berk to trade. But that doesn't prevent Berk from being attacked. This is one of the reasons why I left." explained Hiccup.

"That terrible but what about your family? Aren't they going to worry about you?" asked Julie in a concerned tone.

"The thing is. My mother died. At the age when I was just a toddler" said Hiccup causing the others at the table and the tables near them to express sadness on their face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you that." apologized Julie.

"It's ok. You didn't know and I was only a baby when this has happened." sadly smiled Hiccup.

"But what about your father?" asked Julia.

"Well for my father. Let say that he and I had a complicated relationship." said Hiccup.

"How complicated?" asked Maria.

"The relation where the father is always disappointed with his son. For not being what he wants to be. You know being big and strong like he is." said Hiccup.

"Man, it must have been hard. I feel sorry for you." said Julie feeling sorry for Hiccup.

"Don't be. It was alright it. He never physically hurt me, just ignore or scold me when I do big mistakes. But he did try in some sort of way to help me by putting me at the village forge as the blacksmith apprentice. Hoping that I would build up some muscle. But instead of that, my experience over there, has made me into some sort of an inventor." smiled Hiccup.

"An inventor. That is incredible. You must have invented many things?" asked Maria now curious.

"Yeah, I made many ones but they tend to end to disaster." said Hiccup while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed as he remembers the various disaster he caused back at home.

"What sort of disasters?" asked Julia showing a smirk on her face.

"Look, how about as I telling you my travel which, to be honest, it pretty boring, going between desert islands. I will also tell you, my adventure back at my home village." suggested Hiccup.

"I can go with that." said Kristoff.

"So do I." said Maria.

"Yeah, tell us." said Julia while her twin sister nodded in agreement.

And with that, Hiccup begins to tell them his life at Berk. Like how was it difficult to live over because of its harsh environment and the constant attack by 'the Vikings' (Dragons).

Hiccup tells them about his family and friends. Like his father and Gobber which who he both imitates comically their voice, earning chuckles and laughs from the others at the table and the peoples present at the tavern who are all paying attention at him.

Then they all really laugh when Hiccup told them about his inventions and how they end to disasters like for example how one of the catapults he made has launched a sheep to one of his neighbors home, destroying the house in the process. Continuing the tale of his life at home, he gets the attention of more people that arrived in the tavern.

Later, still in his stories, Hiccup now finds himself surrounded not only by Kristoff and the girls but by at least 30 people. All the servers, Maria's father, and the clients.

All are listening to Hiccup and enjoying the boy stories. Some asked our hero some questions which he happily responded to them like for example telling them the different customs of his village nor other Viking tribes. Later Hiccup tells his travel after he left Berk on deserted islands, lying part of it by replacing the dragons with large and dangerous exotic animals.

And then in one moment, a simple discussion between new friends became a party when Hiccup starts to tell songs he knows and begin to sing them. Certainly the one call 'I'm a Viking' which became surprisingly popular because, to be honest for them they are pretty damn funny.

"_Oh I've got my ax and I've got my mace. And I love my wife with the ugly face._" singed Hiccup with his voice imitating Gobber's one while standing on top of the table with his ale mug being held to his hand.

"_I'm a Viking through and through!_" Everyone sang the other part of the song before they all began to laugh again.

"Oh, man! that song is so funny!" laughed Kristoff.

"I know right. Hey, Hiccup, do you have any other funny songs to sing?" asked Julia eager to sing more funny songs.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't know any other fun songs." said Hiccup disappointing some of the audience.

"How about a song more serious?" asked Maria.

"Well, I do remember a song I learned from a trader back at home called '_**The last Goodbye***_ but I might need a guitar for that, and I don't think I would be good for that. But to be warned I'm bad at singing." Hiccup warned them.

"Hey! don't say that. You do have a nice voice. You were pretty good when you have song these songs earlier." Said Maria.

"You think?" Asked Hiccup surprise by the compliment about his voice.

"She right you know. So come on sing for us." exclaimed Julia with the others nodding in agreement with her.

"Ok, if you insist but I do really need to borrow a guitar to help me with it." Hiccup requests for a musical instrument.

"You know how to play?" asked Kristoff.

"Just a little, I learned it from some travelers that came to my village. Letting me borrowing their instruments," explained Hiccup.

"In that case, here take mine." said a person from the crowd who he happens to hold one with him.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure go ahead. Plus it, not every day you can learn a new song from a distant land." explained the man presenting his guitar to Hiccup.

"Thanks, don't worry I will careful with it." promised Hiccup as he takes the guitar.

And with that, now holding the guitar. Hiccup sit on the table and starts to use it, by playing a few notes. After that, the dragon rider closes his eyes and starts to play and sing the song.

_**The Last Goodbye***_ By Billy Boyd (I don't own it)

_I saw the light fade from the sky_  
_On the wind, I heard a sigh_  
_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_  
_I will sing this last goodbye_

Hearing Hiccup's incredible and calm voice, everyone gasps in silence. Not expecting the boy to have an amazing voice instead of a good one. So amazing the girls began to have their eyes shine toward the unexpected incredible amateur singer.

_Night is now falling_  
_So ends this day_  
_The road is now calling_  
_And I must away_  
_Over hill and under tree_  
_Through lands where never light has shone_  
_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

Unaware of the reaction of the crowd that is surrounding him with his eyes still closed and still focus on what he is doing. Hiccup continues to sing and play. By adding more volume in his voice. He causes the attention of more people that are situated outside of the tavern. Which they are drawn to come inside of the place to listen and in their turn admire the music.

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_  
_Over snow and winter's morn_  
_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And, oh, where the road then takes me,_  
_I can not tell_  
_We came all this way_  
_But now comes the day_  
_To bid you farewell_

Hiccup pause for a second in singing before he re-sing in a softer voice once again. Unaware of the impact he is doing on the crowd who are all admiring him and his talent, with even some start to emit tears from their eyes.

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_  
_But I don't regret_  
_Nor will I forget_  
_All who took that road with me_

_Night is now falling_  
_So ends this day_  
_The road is now calling_  
_And I must away_  
_Over hill, and under tree_  
_Through lands where never light has shone_

Hiccup gives once again, more liveliness in his voice while playing more, with him putting higher percussion in the tone on the guitar. Causing the spectators in the tavern to be more in awe toward Hiccup who his eyes still shut and focus on the song he is playing.

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_  
_To these memories I will hold_  
_With your blessing, I will go_  
_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And, oh, where the road then takes me,_  
_I can not tell_

_We came all this way_  
_But now comes the day_  
_To bid you farewell_

Hiccup stops singing to take a small breath while continuing to play the instrument. Before, He sings the last part of the song in a calm tone.

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

**end of the song.**

Finish with his song, Hiccup opens his eyes and it widens as he notices around him that there are more people than before. All silent while looking at our hero in shock. With no one wouldn't dare to say a word, too stunned at what happened right now.

Some of them were still or now in tears even crying but showing their smile on their face. But what put our hero to be stun and confuse. Because he notices that most of the girls and young women close to his age have their faces blush. All looking at him weirdly with their eyes shining like jewels or stars.

Suddenly the silence is broken when he heard someone from the crowd starts to clap his or her hands to applaud. In a matter of seconds, many more start to clap their hands to applaud even some whistle to show their enthusiasm. All smiling at our lad.

After giving back the guitar to the person who lent it earlier. Hiccup is now standing on the floor, smiling back at his public while bowing to thanks them for the applause. Scratching the back of his head embarrassed by the attention he is getting.

Then all of a sudden Hiccup's right arm is grabbed by someone. sensing this he turns attention to it, he sees to his surprise a girl his age that he has never seen. Smiling seductively at him. His face then turns red when he notices that his arm is wrap between the young girl's large and rounded breasts.

"Hi Handsome, my name is Sintia. Your name is Hiccup, right?" The girl intro herself still possessively holding Hiccup arms, looking at him with her cute eyes.

But before the blushing Hiccup could respond his remained free arm is also being caught by no other than Maria who also smiling at him.

"That was amazing, at what you did Hiccup! That was the best song best I ever heard!" Exclaimed Maria who also now holding the boy arm between her breasts. Causing Hiccup skin to turn red even more as he feels them on both arms.

"Uh, thank you... But to be honest,... I am surprised like yourself." admitted the blushing Hiccup.

"Really?! No one ever told you, how good you are. I can't believe it. Anyway, do you have a girlfriend? Handsome." asked Sintia with a seductive tone. Pressing even more the boy arm into her asset.

"Uh, No I don't have a girlfriend... Actually... I never had one." said Hiccup while looking at his feet to avoid looking at the girls' asset. Not noticing the choc expression the girls' are showing.

"No way that can't be right." said Sintia in choc with Maria and the others near them.

And once again before Hiccup could say more, he is interrupted when several more girls appear this time in front of him. All have hungry cute and lust eyes toward the boy they are surrounding. Some Hiccup could say, they are looking at him. If he was a small easy prey.

"So you don't have a girlfriend. Hard to believe that for someone handsome and talented like you. How about we go somewhere to get to know each other better. Just you and me, hot stuff. The name Nadia by the way." one of the girls introduces herself as Nadia, looking at Hiccup with cute eyes while showing cleavage at the boy in front of her. But the girl comically is pushed away by another girl who is also smiling seductively at our former Viking.

"Don't listen to her, She's totally not girlfriend material. Like the others here. Me on the other hand." said the girl in a seductive tone. While she moves closer to him.

"Hey! What did you just say bitch!" snarled the girl named Nadia glaring at the one who just pushed her.

"And what do you mean none of us is girlfriend material. You are the one to talk to. We all know your reputation" now yelled Maria angrily pointing to finger the girl.

"Yeah, she's right. If someone has to be his girlfriend, it would totally be me!" yelled the girl named Sintia.

"What!" angrily yelled all the girls.

"No way! I should be his girlfriend!" yelled a girl.

"No, me!" yelled another random girl.

"No, he's mine!" yelled Maria still comically holding Hiccup arm pulling him even more toward her.

"No mine!" yelled Sintia who also pulling Hiccup even more toward her.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't belong to you!" snarled Maria, pulling Hiccup away from Sintia.

"Both of you, let him go, you bitch!" ordered Nadia which she causes those around them to gasp in choc by the word.

"No, and I dare you. If you called me Bitch one more time, I swear I going bash your nasty face so hard even a pig would call you ugly!" Maria glared at the girl who insulted her.

A small silence appears in the tavern certainly between the two girls. Nadia moves closer toward Maria giving her a smirk.

"Bitch." Nadia dare says the word in front of Maria.

At this moment, Maria let go of Hiccup's arm to comically tackle her enemy to the ground, dragging several more girls with them, starting a huge fight between all of them.

"Get off of me, **beep!**" yelled the girl named Nadia as she began to slap Maria.

"Make me!" snarled Maria with her slapping back the girl she tackled.

"Hey, that hurt! stop pulling my hairs!" yelled another girl as her hair being pull by another.

"Take that!" a girl punches another.

"This looks awesome! Common Julie let fight these skunks! Charge!" Yelled Julia with starting to charge comically at the fight while holding a stool as a weapon.

"No Julia don't!" yelled Julie, pursuing her sister at the fight to stop her.

As the fight proceeds, the men on the hand just watch. Some, like Hiccup and the others who are completely in choc, tries to understand what is happening and how it has started. Others like Peter the owner of the place tries to stop the fight, not wanting in the tavern to be damage. But most of the men just watch with amusement. They are even starting to bet on the fight among them.

"Catfight!" yelled a random man as they all see the first catfight of the history of this world.

As Hiccup stood there watching the catfight in choc, completely forgetting the fact that Sintia is still holding his arm. Seeing what's happening in front of her, the girl decides to take this opportunity and return her attention to the boy she is holding.

"Hey, Hiccup. While they are fighting like little girls. How about we go somewhere more private?" suggested Sintia in her sexy tone catching Hiccup's attention.

And once again before Hiccup could respond, he is interrupted again as he sees a stool flying toward them, hitting Sintia to the head knocking her out. Letting go of the boy's arm in the process.

Now free of the girls' grip, Hiccup quickly turns his attention to who just launched the stool to only find Julia smirking at him proud of her action.

"BULLSEYE !" Julia yelled proudly before she is tackled by another random girl.

Suddenly the fight began to escalate as the men also start to fight among themself for most stupid reasons or no reason at all. Noticing this, Hiccup then bends to dodge a mug thrown by the fight causing him to take cover under the table he was drinking on earlier.

"I can't believe it. How this happened?" said Hiccup while watching the fight with his eyes wide in choc.

"You Hiccup! You are the reason why all this happened! You and your damn mouth!" yelled a voice coming from next to Hiccup.

Hearing the voice, Hiccup looks to his right and sees Kristoff like him also taking cover under the same table to avoid being a victim of the fight. Comically glaring at him.

"How this is my fault?" complained Hiccup.

"YOU AND YOUR DAMN SWEET SINGING VOICE THAT WHY I AM TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Kristoff pointing at the Viking or former one.

"How I suppose to know that would happen! This was the first time I have singed in front of a public!" Hiccup comically yelled back at his friend.

"Seriously ?!" Asked Kristoff in a not believing tone.

"Yes and keep it down. I don't want to be found. Let stay hidden until the fight is over. " said Hiccup as he observes the catfight.

"That a good idea. If we are lucky, they will be unconscious or they will be too exhausted to do anything when the fight end. That would be good for us, Unless ..." said Kristoff to then pause, having some sort of epiphany.

"Unless what?" Asked Hiccup.

"Unless The girls stop fighting and decide to team up to capture you. Putting you in a secret donjon to then all have their turn with you. You know what I mean." Joked Kristoff smirking at Hiccup as he sees him losing color on his face.

"I need to get out of here. Before they decide to that. I don't want to end like that." Hiccup start to panic.

"Oh come on. I was joking." said Kristoff.

But when he said that, he and Hiccup return their attention to the catfight. When they heard that might disturb Hiccup in fear.

"Take that!" yelled Maria still attacking Nadia.

"Ouch stop that!" yelled Nadia.

"Not until you give up on Hiccup!" yelled Maria.

"Never, his ass is mine!" yelled Nadia.

"You will never have him! Hiccup is a total cutie. Not some douchebags you usually date!" Maria yelled back.

"Hey, first of all, I don't date douchebags and of course Hiccup is a cutie. Have you seen him?! He amazing, I bet he can take more than one girl!" declared Nadia.

"You think?" said Maria while giving her opponent a questioning look.

"Of course! As he said in his story, He is a boy that came from a distant land where there are Vikings that attack them a lot. He must be extremely amazing and strong to survive over there. And the most important thing that we need to take account of. He told us never managed to have had a girlfriend, so he must be a virgin. That is why tonight, I gonna take him and have my way with him. And when this happens, he will never leave me." Nadia declared her attention showing a crazy smile as look glance around to see if she can find her prey.

Not far from the two girls, still hidden under the table we see two boys in choc certainly Hiccup who comically turn white. After they just heard.

"Not if I get him first!" snarled Maria before attack her opponent again.

Back to the boys, we see now Hiccup glaring at Kristoff who chuckles nervously.

"Were you saying?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, you right perhaps we should." said Kristoff.

"Now You think!" said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Ok, smart mouth let go." said Kristoff before he and Hiccup finally decide to leave the tavern without being noticed by no one.

(Change scene)

After getting out of the tavern and seeing that the daylight begins to disappear, Hiccup and Kristoff decide that it is time to return to their respective home which for Kristoff is to return to his family in the mountain while Hiccup for case his camp. But before they go in their separate way, the two did make the promise to meets again one day. So they can tell each other their adventure, they will do in the future.

Later now arrived at the camp Hiccup is greeted by the dragons' specialty by Toothless growl in concern and annoy to ask Hiccup 'what took him so long to come back'. Before he starts to lick Hiccup.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. I was being held in the town today. Hey, Toothless! Will you stop licking me, you know it hard to wash up from it." said Hiccup as he being lick by The black dragon.

"Listen, the reason why it took me some time to come back from town is I made some new friends. But I didn't tell them about you guys. So don't worry. Look, how about while we go fishing, I saw a river nearby from our camp. After that, while waiting for the meal, I will tell you and the guys what I have done today, ok." proposed Hiccup earning a smile from Toothless and the other dragons.

Sometime later after they quickly caught fishes for their meal and telling them what happened to him today at the port town of Arendelle. We see the group of our heroes sitting in front of the campfire they just remade. With Hiccup waiting for his meal which is a fish attached to a stick position on top of the fire to be cooked. While reading a new map that he brought today while being in town. A map that has more details and information from the continent of Westeros and its present kingdoms. With Toothless and the dragons sitting next to the rider, eating their fishes, They caught hours ago.

"Let see, looking at this map, I got in Arendelle. If we leave tomorrow, we will arrive at the main continent of Westeros in the kingdom of the Rock to the town of Casterly Rock in a couple of days. From what I heard from the others at the tavern that there is a lot of tension in some of the nearby kingdoms. But the Rock is the safest one and nearest. We can go." declared Hiccup, while analyzing the map he still holds in his hands.

Then while still waiting for his meal to be cook, Hiccup glance and smile at Toothless still eating. He then glances ahead of him to the green Gronckle who is now sleeping while the terrible terrors were playing except Sharpshoot who move to Hiccup lap to rest.

Later, after they all eat their meal, Hiccup speaks to Toothless. "Hey, Toothless, do want a little flight tonight? I would like to have a closer look at this castle I saw today."

Hearing the suggestion of his human friend, Toothless responds by showing his gummy smile to say hell yes while starting to jump around like a little dog wanting to play.

"And what I see. I would take this as a yes." smiled Hiccup as he put the map away then moves Sharpshoot from his lap to stands up to his feet.

"Hey, guys." said Hiccup catching the attention of the rest of the dragons.

"Me and Toothless are going to fly around for a bit. You guys stay here and rest. If you see someone coming, hide. Got it." explained Hiccup.

Receiving an affirmatives nod from the other dragons, Hiccup put his black scarf he posses to hide the lower half of his face before he mounts on his black dragon. And with that Toothless and his rider starts to fly away from the campsite.

Meanwhile at the castle of Arendelle.

Inside of a large bedroom, we see sitting on a large bed, a blond hair girl about the same age as our hero, reading a book called _**a Song of Ice and Fire***_. This girl's name is Elsa, first princess, and heir to the throne of the kingdom of Arendelle.

It has been 7 years since she been forced to stay in her room by her parents because of an accident caused by her.

You see Elsa is a normal girl, apart from being a princess she was born with the magical power to manipulate ice and snow. That has manifest a few years after her birth. It was alright for the family in the beginning but one night when she was 8. But one night, She and her 5 years old little sister Anna went to play with magical snow power. Elsa accidentally hit her little sister's head with her power. Knocking out Anna cold.

When her parents find out about the accident. They took Elsa and her little sister to the mountain to the trolls to see their leader Grand Pabbie so he can heal Anna. The troll leader managed to heal Anna but he has to alter her memories so that she forgets about Elsa's power. For the girl security. Grand Pabbie then warned Elsa that her power is growing and that she must learn to control her it, and that fear will be her greatest enemy.

Since that night, the king and queen took the decision to isolate both sisters within the castle, closing the castle gates to their subjects. Separating both sisters from each other with Elsa lock in her room to protect Anna from her big sister's unpredictable power. Until Elsa can properly use her power which it is still difficult to learn it.

In the following years, Elsa being stuck in her room cease all contact with everyone certainly with Anna, not wanting to harm her. Creating despair between the two.

Stoping on the lecture of her book for the night. She put the literary work on the bookshelf that is next to her bed. She gets up from her bed and starts moving toward the window of her bedroom. Looking through the window, the princess sees the courtyard of the castle who is quite visible by the light of the full moon.

"The castle is quite quiet when everybody out. I wonder what Mum, Dad, and Anna are doing at this party right now?" Elsa sighed as she touches the glass of the window.

She saying that because right now she is the only royale member of the family in the castle while the rest of her family is out, being invited to a party out of Arendelle to a neighbor island by a noble family that is loyal to the kingdom of Arendelle.

The princess continues to look outside when suddenly her eyes widen as she notices a black blur falling from the sky towards the lighthouse which is connected to the castle by a long wall on the seawater. Watching the same black blur crashing itself through the lighthouse roof.

With Hiccup and Toothless before the crash.

Doing their evening flight and being high enough for that none to see him and Toothless. Hiccup glance down and see that they are on top of the town of Arendelle. Who has now light visible from its habitations windows.

"Look at all of these stone buildings even from the sky this place is pretty amazing. This city seems to have had no conflicts for a long time." Hiccup said to himself with marvel. Then he changes the expression of his face when he starts to look at the tavern he was earlier still having the catfight as he sees a girl being thrown by one of the taverns the window to then gets up to her feet to chargeback inside.

"Well nearly." said Hiccup in a deadpan tone and look while flying away from the place.

As they continue their flight, the rider notices the castle ahead of them and began to speak at his dragon. "Eh bud, that the castle, I was talking about. Let fly closer to it. I want to have a better look at that place."

Hearing this, Toothless nod in agreement and start to move toward their destination.

A few minutes later they were about to arrive at the castle when all of sudden one of the cables that connect between the dragon mechanical fin and the pedal that control it suddenly snapped. Causing our two protagonists start to violently fall.

Continuing their fall, Hiccup and Toothless quickly manage to hold to themself. Enough for Toothless to hover toward one of the two city lighthouses.

"Toothless! lookout! AAAAA !" yelled Hiccup before they both finally violently hit the lighthouse roof, crashing inside of it.

Back with Elsa.

Seeing what happened through the window, Elsa starts to rush toward the door of her bedroom since it was unlocked by the king thinking that she could get out of her room while the rest of her family is out of the home. And that she can move around inside some part of the castle since all the servants present to be at their home or must have gone to bed, by now.

The princess was about to touch the doorknob but stop when she realizes what she was going do to. The girl removes her hand away from the door and puts both of them against her chest. She began to tremble, fearing that something bad would happen if she went out of her room.

Feeling scared, she starts to feel that her power is starting to be out of contrôle as the temperature dropping in her room noticing ice frost forming around her feet.

Elsa shut her eyes and whisper to herself. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Minutes later, after taking one last breath, Elsa finally calms down but she then frowns. Thinking what she gonna do.

"Most of the servants must be in bed and there are little guards with the rest are with Dad, mom, and Anna. Alright, I going check over there alone. And if there something dangerous, I run and call the guards at their quarter to deal with it."

Done putting her plan together, Elsa goes to her closet and take out a long coat with a hood to wear and to hide part of her face before discretely leaving her bedroom.

Back with Hiccup and Toothless.

Now inside the lighthouse with a hole on its roof done by the flight crash, we see our human and dragon duo lying on the ground, both recovering from what happened to them.

"Man, that hurts." said Hiccup, massaging his forehead and move his scarf lower to better breath for a second before taking a look at Toothless damaged artificial fine tail.

"I should have checked your tail and its mechanism before the flight." grumbled The rider as he has a closer look at the tail to find the origin of the damage and what it needs to do to repair it. Toothless growled in agreement, still sour in pain from the crash.

Done examining the tail. Hiccup sighed and frowns before he glances at his dragon friend.

"Yack Crap (sighed). Bud, I got good news and a bad one. The good news is that most of the mechanical tail is intact. But the bad news is that it looks like I need to replace the cable that has snap, with a substitute one. At least until we get back to camp for the spare one. Man, I knew shouldn't have left my satchel at camp." explained Hiccup as he stands up to glance around himself. He then glances back at the dragon who is now on his four feet.

"Ok, Bud, don't move while I gonna look around this room. I will probably find what we need." said Hiccup as he starts to walk toward cases present in the room while Toothless moves to an empty dark corner in the room to sit and rest. Which as for effect for the scales beast to be hidden by the darkness present in the room.

While Hiccup is looking around and Toothless recuperate, the two of them do not know that they will be spied on by someone hidden in the shadows.

With Elsa.

Managing of getting out of the castle in all discretion by using a secret passageway she and her family know. Elsa still with her hood on hiding the top half of her face, enter the lighthouse and began to go up to its stairs.

Minutes later, now walking with caution on the stairs. Minutes later, now walking with caution on the stairs. Elsa sees the open door of the room on the top floor.

The princess is about to move toward it when all of sudden she stops when she heard a boy's voice for a couple of minutes then she widens her eyes when she heard the response growl of a beast.

"What was that?" Elsa whispered to herself paralyzed when she heard it.

Elsa stays still a few moments thinking about what she must do. Then remembering that she is a member of the royal family of Arendelle. And as such, she must not fall back. And so, she takes a silent deep breath and starts to move again with more caution toward the open door.

Now standing and hiding next to the entrance of the room. The princess discretely perches and sees with her own widen eyes as she sees a few feet of her the back of a boy in black clothing about her age searching through the crates present in the room.

"_Who's that?! An intruder! This person looks like he is a boy about my age. Why he is here!? How did he get there? And what should I do?! I can't leave him, he may be gone by the time I find the guards!_" thought Elsa with panic with many questions in her mind.

She continues to observe the boy while still being hidden, wanting to know the attention of the intruder. The princess waited another couple of minutes before she had enough and decides to get out of her hiding to confront the intruder. Noticing that he seem to be unarmed. And if things go south, she could unleash her power as a last resort even if she can't properly use it.

Elsa moves the hood of her coat her head as she starts to walk with caution toward Hiccup who is too busy with the crates. With her not noticing the presence of Toothless who is still hidden in the darkness in the room.

"Let's see, no, no, not this one. Wait yes that one will do. Hey, bud, look what I just found." exclaimed Hiccup before he turns behind Toothless, holding what he needs for the reparation. But instead of the dragon, he finds himself in front of a long coat girl with blond hair standing in front of him. Showing a serious expression on her face.

Silence appears in the room as now both humans look directly at each other.

"_Whoa, she is beautiful._" thought Hiccup with his cheeks began to heat up red, noticing how beautiful the girl in front of him is.

In the meantime, Elsa notices the boy's reaction and the way he is looking at her. She also starts to flushes while looking at her feet for a second. Because she is not used to this sort of attention toward her. And also the fact she thinks that the boy is somehow cute.

"_Oh no, I didn't expect this boy to be cute. Wait! What are you thinking! He is an intruder or worst. Focus Elsa, you are a princess. You must not show weakness!_" Thought Elsa before changing once again her expression and frown at the boy in front of her.

Noticing the silence of his friend, Toothless wake up from his nap. His body stiffens at the sight of the girl present in the room. And begins to glare at her.

The dragon was about to jump and intervene but he is stopped by Hiccup who discretely gestures his right arm to say 'no, don't and stay where you are'. I got this. He hopes to resolve this situation without Elsa see the presence of Toothless. Unfortunately because of his action, Elsa notices Hiccup's arm and glance at where to find the reason why it gesture.

And when she finally finds found out why the boy gestured his arm, Elsa widens her eyes in shock as she finds herself face to face with a black scale creature standing on it four limbs with bright green eyes glaring at her.

The silence was about to continue but it stops when Hiccup speak while he moves up his two hands in a surrendering manner.

"Hi, please don't scream." said Hiccup in a comical and pleading tone.

He was expecting the girl to scream. But instead, he notices her eyes roll back and to begin to fall forward. And before she could hit the ground Hiccup manage to move fast enough to catch her in his arms.

"Ok. I was expecting something else." said Hiccup as he looks at the girl he is holding in his arms now while Toothless respond with a small snort, rolling his eyes at the same time to say 'well duh'.

"Bub, you keep an eye on her while I repair your tail fine." Hiccup ordered his dragon as he moves and put the unconscious body of Elsa against the wall of the room and went to the door to closes it before he starts to repair the black dragon artificial tail fine.

Later still in the lighthouse.

Just finishing the repair metal tail fin of his scaly friend. Hiccup returns his attention to the girl who is starting to wake up. Seeing her getting out of her slumber, our hero moves closer to her while Toothless stays where he is a few meters from the two humans.

Getting out of her slumber, Elsa opens her eyes and sees Hiccup face in front of her. As they look at each other once again with their eyes meet this time both humans began thought in their head at the same time. "_Those eyes are beautiful. They are..._"

"_Like a green majestic forêst._" thought Elsa.

"_Like an amazing blue calm sea._" thought Hiccup, both finishing at the same time.

They were going to continue to look at each other. But it ceases when Elsa's eyes began to widen once again as she realizes where she was and what happened a few moments ago.

The princess starts to panic as she stands up to her feet and she was about to scream but she is interrupted by Hiccup who covers her mouth.

"Wait, wait! don't scream. We are not here to hurt you or any things bad. I promise. Now, I going to remove my hand so please don't do anything harsh, ok." plead Hiccup.

Hearing him, Elsa stop and calm down a little and nod her head to say yes, she will cooperate. And with that Hiccup remove his hand. When the hand is removed the two stand up, Elsa now narrows her eyes toward the boy that is in front of her. "Alright, Who are you? and if you not here to do any harm. Then why are you here? And what happened to the roof of the light we are here right now."

From her hard demand while showing her glare. Hiccup gulped and begin to respond. "Look. As I said, we are not here at what you think. We landed inside this lighthouse by accident."

"By accident, How? Because except flying with the use of magic. I don't see how this could happen. And what do you mean by we?" Elsa continues to frown at Hiccup.

"Well, to answer your question when I mean us, I mean me and my friend. Who's right here right next to you." Hiccup said, pointing Toothless with his hand to his right and her left.

"Whose friend are you talking about? The only person I see is you..." said Elsa before she turns her attention at where Hiccup hand pointed and see in shock Toothless just a few feet from her. Looking with suspicion with his green eyes at her.

Seeing the big and scary looking reptile in front of her, the princess began to tremble in fear. "_It wasn't a dream!_"

"You forgot about him didn't you ?" say Hiccup in a deadpanned tone.

"What is this thing?" She points to the black beast with her trembling index finger.

"This is my friend and he is a dragon. And please calm down, he can easily be nervous around strangers." responded Hiccup not wanting the situation escalated into a disaster.

"A dragon... That impossible. They are only a myth." said Elsa still pointing at Toothless. "But t_hen again so do Trolls and yet they are here in the mountains._"

"Yes, he is a dragon. And yes, They are real. But don't worry, Toothless is not going to hurt you." said Hiccup as he gestures one hand to calm her and the other toward Toothless to stop him from doing something violent.

"And why should I trust you? With the fact that your monstrous companion can seriously hurt me or worst. And let not forget, I still question, your attention against the owner of this castle. And Toothless?" questioned Elsa, still glaring at Hiccup.

"Wait, as I said, We are not here to do any harm. We were flying around to look at the castle because I think the castle is beautiful. But then we had a problem with our flight, we accidentally crashed here. And why should I do something harmful? I don't even know who is the owner of this castle. And by the way, how can you say that to him? He is not a monster. He is the contrary. Shows her, bud." said Hiccup while petting Toothless head who then after calming down, He shows her his goofy smile.

Seeing the dragon innocent and gummy smile, Elsa to her surprise to herself stops to panic and began to giggle while Hiccup chuckles a little as he sees her doing it.

A few minutes later, when the laughter died down, they both fell silent for a second. Elsa decides to speak again.

"Ok, I admit. He's kind of adorable." smiles Elsa as she looks at the dragon who still gummy smile at her.

With the tension down, Hiccup takes the occasion to establish a good dialogue between Him and her.

"Look, I am sorry for scaring you thinking that we would do something dreadful. We are not these sorts of people. So how about we re-start again in a better term. What is your name?" asked Hiccup emitting a small smile on his face.

Hearing the boy in front of her, Elsa rise one of her eyebrows. She then speaks, remembering her education in manners and civility. She learned with her little sister at home by their tutors. "The idea is good. But it is quite not polite to ask someone's name without presenting yourself first."

"Oh, yes I am sorry about that, my bad. You are actually right." Hiccup blushed a little bit in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head. Hiccup then takes a small deep breath before he began to present himself and his dragon to Elsa.

"Alright then let me present ourselves, as you already know this is my friend Toothless." said Hiccup as he pointed his black dragon who smiling at the two humans.

"And my name is Hiccup. And we are both travelers." He finally presented himself, deciding to not lie to the girl, wanting to earn her trust.

At the second he said his name, another small silence appears in the room between the three occupants. Hiccup then sees the girl's face has changed, who is now smiling while trying not to laugh.

Noticing this and knowing why she is like this. Hiccup sighed and speak in a deadpan tone. "Go ahead, I know. You want to do it."

And to his authorization, Elsa begins to giggle out of control while Toothless gets contaminated by her laugh, starts to emit his dragon laugh. Causing Hiccup to silently sighed in frustration.

"Hey, I said to her, not you Bud." Hiccup comically glare at his dragon before he returns his attention to the girl in front of him. Smiling at her.

"_Whoa, she has a beautiful laugh._" thought Hiccup to then he glances to his right to hide the blush on his face.

"I am sorry about that. It just seriously first Toothless, now Hiccup. Please, you must be lying." said Elsa while giving Hiccup a teasing smile.

"Hey, Toothless was the only name, I could come up with. And my name is true It just I wasn't the one that chooses it. Plus for your information where I came from, we got names like these so it can scare Trolls away. Even if they are only a myth." pouted Hiccup with his arms crossed, causing Elsa to giggle again.

"_By God, he has no idea._ (Thinking about the troll that lives near here.) _Mmmh, You know, He quite cute when he pouted. Wait! You can't think like that again! Calm down, Elsa. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._" Thought Elsa while putting her hands together against her chest. Looking at her feet. To calm herself down.

Noticing Elsa's sudden silent attitude, Hiccup takes a step forward and bent a little to have a better view of her face. "Hey, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." said Elsa while taking a step backward from Hiccup. Which causes him to be more worry.

"Alright. But If we made you uncomfortable. We can go if you want." said Hiccup as he was about to walk toward Toothless but he is stopped by Elsa.

"No, no, no it ok. I am sorry. You two can stay." said Elsa. "_Why did you say that?! I could have told them to leave, what is wrong with me?_"

"In that case, may I know your name? Please." smiled Hiccup while asking in an exaggerated manner. Thinking that will help lower the tension in the room which works as he sees her chuckle a little.

"Well since you finally present yourself and your dragon, my name is..." said the girl after she's done chuckling at his joking attitude. But stop when She realizes that it would be dangerous to tell him her name. Because of her statue as a princess.

"_Stop Elsa. You can't present yourself to who you are to him. You don't know him. How can you be sure He can be trusted? He is clearly not from here. But... on the other hand, he has been nice to me. And I don't know why but my power didn't manifest and went out of control... Plus if he wanted to hurt me he could have ordered his dragon to hurt me. Let not forget the fact is that he doesn't know whose family is ruling here. So perhaps I can present myself without telling him who I really am. Yes that it. It may be risky but I am willing to take the risque._" Thought Elsa about what to do with her identity.

"I am Elsa, I am a maiden working at the palace." Elsa presents herself with a half-lie.

"Elsa, you said. That's a pretty name." said Hiccup who then blush on his face when he realized what he said and start also to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. While Elsa also to blush again from his words.

"Thank you." murmured Elsa while looking at her feet for a second. Before she returns her attention toward Hiccup.

They both remained quiet until Hiccup notice that Elsa was glancing at Toothless occasionally out of curiosity and worry.

Seeing that, Hiccup decides to do something risky and ask her. "Do you want to pet him?"

"What ?" said Elsa widening her eyes in choc along with Toothless who also do the same.

"Do you want to pet him?" repeated Hiccup causing her to tremble a little in panic.

"Hiccup! You can't serious. I can't do that. It's..." Elsa tried to argue but she is cut by Hiccup.

"It's ok Elsa, don't worry. You can do it. Trust me, it not dangerous. You think it scary and dangerous but it is not. Toothless won't hurt you, I promise. Right bud?" said Hiccup while Toothless nod in agreement.

"But..." Elsa tried to say something.

"Please Elsa, I promise, you will not regret it." said Hiccup by extending his hand toward her to say to take it.

Seeing his hand toward her, Elsa panic with her widens her eyes then she glances at her own hands in gloves and stays silent as she begins to argue with herself in her head.

"_What are doing Elsa? Say no and go away. It too dangerous for him. You will hurt him and he will hate you. But... he was nice to me. But I can't..._" She was about to say no but stop when she sees Hiccup smile. And to an unknown reason, her heart begins to beat faster than before then her body decides to move to its own by extending her hand toward Hiccup so it can be grab gently by His hand.

"Ok, I will do it but I am keeping my gloves." said Elsa who finally resigns herself. Listening to her heart who tells her to do it.

"Why?" asked Hiccup confuse by her request.

"Well... because I got injured recently and ... the doctor ordered me to keep them all the time." lied Elsa.

"Ok. If it's the doctor's order." said Hiccup before gently taking her hand with his own.

As she touches the boy's hand, the princess thought that something bad was going to happen but instead a strange sensation appears in her chest with her heart beating faster again. Then she sees Hiccup still smiling at her sincerely. Now holding her hand, Hiccup began to move, guiding her toward Toothless who stays where he is.

Finally in front of the black dragon. Hiccup begins to tell explain what to do. "Now, stay where you are, close your eyes and turn your head turn behind you."

"What?" said Elsa in shock.

"Trust me, Elsa, please." said Hiccup while squeezing her hand to reassure her.

Hearing him, Elsa nod, and close her eyes and turn her head to the opposite direction, letting Hiccup guide her hand out, palm in front of Toothless.

With Elsa's hand in front of him, Toothless stays still. Looking at her to see if she can be trusted. Toothless then glance at his rider and best friend who nods his head to say yes and go ahead. And with that, Toothless in his turn close his eyes and move his head, finally touching Elsa's hand with its muzzle.

When the contact is made. Elsa gasp silently as she felt something under the palm of her hand. So she slowly turns her head in front of her and widens her eyes as she sees her hand being touched by Toothless on the nuzzle who has his now looking at her with his puppy eyes.

In the beginning, Elsa wouldn't dare to do a thing, then her gasp mouth turns into a smile as she began to gently pet Toothless who accepting it. She then moves her other hand to pet him more. Which causes Toothless to purr, enjoying the attention he is getting from her.

"This is..." Elsa tries to find the words as she continues to caress the dragon.

"Amazing?" Hiccup guessed the word she was going to say.

"Yes. This is incredible. A real dragon. And it not acting like an evil beast from the books I read about." said Elsa in admiration while caressing the behind one of the hears of the dragon.

"Yes, I know. I thought the same thing. Thinking that they are evil beast raiding home. But that change when I meet him. And it looks like he likes you." smiled Hiccup while watching Elsa and Toothless interaction.

Hiccup then widens his eyes as he notices one of Elsa's hand moving to The black dragon special spot located below the chin.

"Wait, don't put your hand here or you gonna..." Hiccup tried to warn Elsa. But he was too late as Elsa's hand scratch Toothless weak spot, causing the dragon to roll his eyes and to fall to the ground, sleeping with a smile on his face.

"AH! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO... HURT... him?" exclaimed Elsa who began to panic. Then she gasps in shock and speechless when she sees Hiccup laughing.

"Hey, hey. It's okay You didn't hurt him. On the contrary, You did the opposite. It's that right bud ?" asked Hiccup after he stops laughing, smiling at his friend. Causing Elsa in her turn to calm down. Looking at Toothless who responds with a happy groan with his eyes still shut which makes both humans chuckle at his response.

"I can see that..." Elsa continues to chuckle a little before she goes on her knees to re-pet Toothless head.

Continuing her action on Toothless head, Elsa decides to ask Hiccup something. "So Hiccup, if you don't mind me, can I ask you a question about your dragon?"

"Sure, what do you need to know?" smiled Hiccup happy to answer any question related to dragons.

"How did you two meet?" asked Elsa, causing Hiccup smile to disappear.

Hiccup hesitated at first, not wanting her to be upset at him. "Uhh, I don't know. It's a pretty long story, I don't think we will have the time... and I think you not gonna like it, I would even say you may hate me."

"Hey, It's alright, you don't need to worry about the time, the guards will not come until a few hours. So we got time. Even we just met, you told me to trust you. Did you? Which by the way it's very difficult for me to do it. So it's my turn to ask you to trust me. So please trust me." said Elsa giving Hiccup a pleading look.

Hiccup stay silent a moment before he resigned himself of her request and began to speak. "(sighed) Ok, I will tell you. But stay open mind, ok."

"So, how did you did you met this wonderful creature?" smiled Elsa as she asked her question again. While still petting Toothless.

From her question, Hiccup move toward Toothless still lying on his stomach on the ground. Sit down on the floor next to Toothless, back against the reptile. Then Hiccup glance at Elsa and smile at her as he taps the floor next to him to tell her to sit here. Which causes Elsa to nod and move toward Hiccup to sit next to him.

Now seeing her sitting next to him, Hiccup began to tell his tale. "Well, it is simple... I have shot him down."

"What?! You shot him down!" Elsa gasped in shock who then start to glare at our dragon rider.

"Wait, wait! I can explain." said Hiccup putting his arms comically forward to prevent her to attack him.

"Explain...Now." Elsa gives coldly and comically ordered.

"Uhh, first I need to tell you where I came from and why I did this." said Hiccup.

"Very well, I'm listening." said Elsa still comically glaring at Hiccup who emit a gulp in his throat.

"(sighed) The place I came from is a village island called Berk. Great place. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death." said Hiccup with a sarcastic tone on the description which causes Elsa to stop to glare and instead giggle a little.

"It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. But the only problems in my village opinion, not mine, are the pests." Hiccup continues his tale.

"You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..." said Hiccup but he is cut off by Elsa.

"Dragons." guessed Elsa, getting a slowly and positive nod from Hiccup.

"Yes, dragon. For many generations, Berk has been in conflict against the dragons, with them riding the island, stealing our food and livestock." explained Hiccup.

"But Hiccup. If this village gets raid all the time. Why not move away? Like that, you won't have to deal with them. No offense." said Elsa.

"A word Elsa. Stubborn. With a situation like this. Most people would leave the island to find a new home. But not us because we are Vikings. We sort of having a big stubbornness issue." Hiccup explained.

"Wait! You are a Viking?!" exclaimed Elsa who is not expecting this information about Hiccup.

"Yes, I am a Viking... Actually, I don't even know if I am one at the beginning with." said Hiccup now with sadness in his voice.

Hearing the sadness in Hiccup's voice, Elsa calms down and asks. "What do you mean by not one at the beginning with?"

"By the reaction. You just showed. You must know what the Viking are." said Hiccup.

"Not directly, only what I have been told by the adults." admitted Elsa.

"And by the way, it has been told to you. You are imagining that the Vikings are big, smelly, and stupid people who are thinking only about raiding and killing everyone their sight." guessed Hiccup with a small smile on his face causing Elsa to nod a little to say yes.

"Well, you are right about the part of them being big stupid, smelly, and thinking that they can solve their problem with fists and battle-ax in their hands. But most of the Viking tribes don't do raids only a few do it as a living. But Berk never took part in it. Being too busy with the dragons' attacks. And plus, I don't think we would be interested in doing it." said Hiccup.

"I can imagine that but that does not explain why you are here with your friend Toothless. One of the enemies of your village." said Elsa glancing at Toothless who moves his head closer to them.

"I am getting to that. Ok, like I said the people of Berk been fighting for generations. So as can you imagine, everybody has to be big and strong at a young age. And as you see me, I am the contrary." said Hiccup while he gestures to his body. Showing the contrary to the typical Viking body.

"You mean clean, smart, and being nice and polite. Yeah, I can see that." commented Elsa. "_And also cute... Oh, my god! Why did I say that?!_" She panics in her head while she turns her head behind to hide her blush on her face.

"True I admit for some but it did cause me to become an outcast in the village." said Hiccup before he glances down. Not noticing Elsa blush on her face.

"I am sorry to hear that." said Elsa who quickly now showing her sympathy at him. Causing Hiccup to re-look at Elsa and smile a little.

"Thank you. Anyway, let's go back to the story. With me being a pariah, the only way to be accepted as a Viking. I have to kill a dragon. But being without muscle, I was not enough strong to do it physically. So instead, I built machines to do it. At least I tried." said Hiccup.

"You built machines? At your age? That's quite impressive" asked Elsa surprise by Hiccup capacity.

"Yeah, I was a blacksmith apprentice in my village since I was six so it has given plenty of skill to invent and build them. But... they tend to accidentally... burn down or destroyed the village buildings." said Hiccup with embarrassment on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" said Elsa in a questionable manner as she raises one of her eyebrows.

"I said by accident." argued Hiccup causing Elsa to giggle again.

"Hey, it's ok. I believe you. Please go on." smiled Elsa.

"Thanks, where I was. Ah yes, I was building machines to trap dragons. The same things, I thought that they are just senseless evil beasts looking only for destruction and blood. That was until..." said Hiccup.

"That was until you meet him." said Elsa before she and Hiccup glance at Toothless.

"Yes, until I met him. It happened one night a few months ago, during a dragon raid. While the dragons and Berk busy against each other. I took an opportunity to take out and used one of my creations, a bola." said Hiccup.

"You made a bola?" said Elsa surprise that Hiccup managed to build such a machine.

"Yeah, I learn it to build it by a book. I brought it from a trader. Which by the way, I used it to shoot him down." said Hiccup still looking at Toothless.

"The most, fastest, strongest, and smartest dragon between all the dragon species. The impossible thing to catch." Hiccup continues while Toothless begin to snob.

"And yet you managed to catch him. No offense Toothless." said Elsa, forcing Toothless to stop his snob attitude and to pout but both ignore and continue their conservation.

"Yeah, after that he got caught and crashed outside of the village. I told everybody what I did but they didn't believe me. So to prove them wrong. The next day, I went to the woods for some proves of my deed. That is when I found him alive and traped by the ropes of the bola that I used. Seeing like that, I took my knife ready to end his life for glory. But in the end, I couldn't do it." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I know it may be inappropriate to ask but why didn't you do it? It would help you to be accepted by your village." asked Elsa wanting to know why.

"I know but you see at the moment I was about to kill Toothless. I saw something in his eyes, he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself. Look at me. Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." said Hiccup while emitting a little chuckle at the irony.

"Yet, you are the first human to become a friend with a dragon and to ride one." smiled Elsa.

"True,(sighed) after freeing him. I later find out that he couldn't fly anymore because of me. Like the proverb says at Berk. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." said Hiccup, looking at Toothless artificial tailfin, which Elsa silently gasped as she sees it because she hadn't noticed.

"_My God, How didn't I notice this?_" thought Elsa in choc.

"Yeah, so to repair my mistake. I decided to build one for him so he can have his flight back. But I found out he can't fly on his own without me on his back." explained Hiccup while Toothless move his tail. So that both humans present in the room have a better look at it.

"You managed to bring back his flight just by building something like that. You are truly amazing Hiccup." complimented Elsa, seeing Hiccup amazing work.

"Thank you." thanked Hiccup.

"What happened next?" asked Elsa wanting to know more.

"Well, after that, over time, we both became friends. With me, learning a lot of things about the dragons and how wrong we were. Which helped me with dragons training and finally being accepted in my village. But in the end, it only posed more problems." said Hiccup.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"You see in my old village, there is a tradition consistent for us to become a Viking warrior, you must face and kill alone a full-grown dragon in an arena. Which of course because of my great performance at 'training dragon', I was chosen to do it. And with the situation of me not wanting to do it. I finally decided that I have to leave Berk with Toothless." said Hiccup.

"It was must be hard to take such a decision but didn't you have anyone important like friends and family?" asked Elsa.

"It could have been true. If I was one of them but because of me being different. (he gesture to himself). I didn't have any friends for a long time. That was until I meet my best friend Toothless of course. As for family, I lost my mother when I just a baby so I never technically knew her. My father didn't take care of me. Not wanting to be ashamed of a Hiccup like me. But that doesn't mean I was alone. There were people who took care of me like I was a member of their own family. Like the village blacksmith who his name is Gobber and Gothy our healer. It was hard leaving them but I know in my heart they will be fine, he is a big guy and she is well respected at home." said Hiccup, smiling at the mention of the names who were nice to him.

"So between your village and your friend. You choose to leave your home with Toothless." guessed Elsa.

"Yeah, after I free the other dragons that were prisoners at Berk. But I still wonder if I did the right decision." said Hiccup.

"No, Hiccup. You did the right thing. Taking a decision like this was the most courageous thing I have ever heard. If you didn't do it. I think would eventually lose your friend Toothless and these dragons. So for me, you are a good person. I would even say a hero." contradicted Elsa with her smiling at our protagonist who looks at her in shock.

"Thank you, Elsa, that means a lot." Hiccup thanks the girl by giving a smile in return to her while she continues to do so.

They both remained quiet and doing nothing until Hiccup takes a bold and risky decision that may really scare her.

"Elsa, do you want to fly with me?" asked Hiccup.

"Wait, you mean flying on him. Have you gone mad?" protested Elsa as she stands up to her feet and moves a few steps away from Hiccup and Toothless.

"No, I just want to thank you by taking you on a flight tour with Toothless." said Hiccup as he and the dragon stand up to their feet.

"I don't think I can. I'm too afraid to fall." said Elsa in a frightened tone. Then her eyes widen as she notices tiny ice frost forming at her feet and begins to panic.

"_Oh no! I can't let them see this! I have to get out of here!_" She was going to say something and run away from the lighthouse but before Elsa could do it, she was stopped by Hiccup.

"Hey, don't say that. Toothless and I will never let that happen to you. Certainly, since you are our friends." said Hiccup causing Elsa to look at him surprised.

"Friends?..." asked Elsa stunned by what she just hear.

"Well yeah. I know It may be stupid and that we just meet. But you're the nicest person we both seen for months or years for me with the fact that you didn't run to alert the guards. You accepted Toothless who is a dragon. And We will never give up or hurt our friends whoever they are. So yes you are our friend." said Hiccup while Toothless moving closer to Elsa, putting his head under her hand, aking her to pet him again.

Hearing his words, while starting slowly caressing the dragon head with one of her hands. Elsa stay still where she was, thinking about what the boy just said. "_Do he really mean these words? They already consider me as their friend. Even if we just meet._"

Elsa then widens her eyes once more as she sees Hiccup move where he was and climbs on Toothless back to then extending his hand once more toward her. Hoping that she will take it. "Please Elsa, trust me. You will not regret it."

Seeing Hiccup hand toward her. Elsa continues to stay where she was while saying nothing. Until she decides in her turn to risk it all by extending her hand toward his. With her hand now toward his, Hiccup smile and gently take it guiding Elsa toward him and Toothless. Helping her to climb on the dragon.

After climbing on Toothless back, sitting behind Hiccup. Elsa put her arm around Hiccup waist to hold him really tight. Which causes Hiccup to blush by the contact.

"Ready?" asked Hiccup, glancing behind to see Elsa silently nod to say yes with her eyes now close.

And with that, Hiccup tells Toothless to take off which he begins to do so. Flying away from the lighthouse with both humans on his back.

Seconds, after getting out of the lighthouse as they move toward the night sky now fully covered by the clouds, Elsa starts to whisper under her breath. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

"Why is she saying that?" thought Hiccup as he heard Elsa but decide to ignore it for now and focus on piloting Toothless tail-fine.

Minutes later still flying up toward the sky, Hiccup notice that it is hidden behind the clouds. So he glances again at Elsa with her eyes still close.

Seeing the situation of the weather and the girl that is with them, Hiccup turns his attention to Toothless. "Bud, take us above the clouds, ok."

Toothless nods and begin to fly higher with them starting to enter inside the layer of clouds.

Finally crossing above the layer of cloud, Hiccup returns his attention to Elsa who still has her eyes shut. Hiccup calmly starts to speak to her. "Hey, Elsa. It's ok. You can open your eyes now."

Hearing our dragon rider, Elsa slowly opens her eyes and gasp as she sees that they are now flying above the layer of white cloud, under in the night sky with a full moon and a sea of stars shining at full white bright.

"Unbelievable..." whispered Elsa as she glances with admiration in her eyes at the environment around them.

"I know. It's incredible, isn't it." said Hiccup as he looks at her. Happy to see her smiling.

Continuing the flight, The trio still above the clouds continue to watch the night sky. With Elsa smiling with admiration as they see a rain of shooting stars falling above them and the layer of cloud is shinning white by the light of the full moon.

Later after nearly spending an hour, flying above the clouds. Hiccup thinks that they have stayed long enough and thinks it is time to move on.

"Hold on Elsa. We're going down. Okay." said Hiccup to Elsa, who nods in response. And with that, they start to fly down toward the clouds.

But before re-entering in the clouds with Toothless flying a hitch of layers of it for a few minutes. They notice Elsa extending her hand down to touch it. Wanting to feel it. Seeing this, the dragon and his rider decide to let her do with Toothless flying closer to help the girl. When her hand made contact with the clouds, Elsa looks astonished as she sees her hand move inside of it. Hiccup Toothless also smiles as They watch Elsa interact with the white substance.

Done with her action, They finally move on as they enter once again inside of the thick layer of cloud.

Minutes later popping out below the cloud layer. We see that They are now flying above the town of Arendelle with all its street lamps and the homes visible by their windows are light up, creating a beautiful view to be seen for our protagonists. All smiling exceptionally Elsa as they see the sight of the beautiful light-up city.

As they continue, Elsa begins to express her enthusiasm at Hiccup. "Hiccup this is amazing, I never thought that I will be watching my home like this. Being up here, I don't feel the cold. I not even scared anymore. I just feel…"

"Free." Hiccup finished Elsa's sentence. Guessing what she is going to say.

"Yes, exactly! Free that the word!" happily exclaimed Elsa.

"I know what you mean. Being up here in the sky. It feels to be free of everything but to me, it also got the feeling to be a..." explained Hiccup.

"a Dragon." Elsa finished in her turn Hiccup sentence before she and Hiccup both chuckles a little.

"Like a dragon. Am I right, bud?" Hiccup chuckled as he looks and smiles at Toothless who smile back at his rider.

"Hiccup, I mean to ask you. Did you become friends with other dragons?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, we did meet other dragons during our journey after we have left Berk. Even some decide to follow us." responded Hiccup.

"Really?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, They are resting at our camp. Right now." responded Hiccup, glancing in direction of their camp hidden in the forest located in the mountains.

"Can I see them?" asked Elsa.

"You want to see them? Are you sure?" asked Hiccup surprise by Elsa's sudden request.

"Hiccup. Tonight, you showed me something I would never imagine that could exist and you even made me ride on a dragon and with all the amazing things you showed me about them, tonight. So yes Hiccup, I want to see them. I want to know more about these amazing creatures." said Elsa.

Hiccup stays silent for a minute while looking in front of him. Thinking if he should do it. So he takes the decision to do it and once again turns his attention at Elsa.

"(sigh) I guess we got time to do it, so sure let go. Alright, Bud, you heard the lady, let's go to the camp." Hiccup gives the order at Toothless who he gently growls to say yes. And with that, the dragon begins to fly, bringing the two humans toward the camp.

Later at the hidden camp.

Arriving at the camp, we see Toothless with Hiccup and Elsa on his back landed near the campfire. Hiccup is the first to descend then he extends out his hand to Elsa to help her to climb down in her turn.

"My dear lady, may I offer you a hand to help to climb down?" said Hiccup in an exaggerated tone of an aristocrat.

"Why thank you. Mister." giggles Elsa while saying in her own exaggerated aristocrat tone before she takes Hiccup hand with her own. Helping her getting down off Toothless saddle.

After helping Elsa down, Hiccup looks at the camp and sees that there is no one. Seeing that, Hiccup is guessing that the dragons must be hiding as he ordered earlier. Hiccup starts to call them. "Hey, gang! You can come out now. It is me Hiccup. I would like you to meet a new friend."

Hearing Hiccup voice calling them, the dragons begin came out of their hideout revealing themselves at Elsa, Hiccup, and Toothless.

Elsa smile as she sees several little dragons moving with caution toward as they notice the girl. Then she gasps with amusement at the sight of a green fat dragon who is weirdly acting like a dog happy to see his master. With its tail moving to the right and left.

Seeing them, Hiccup began to do the presentation between Elsa and the dragons. "Guys, this is Elsa. She is a new friend and she is a maiden working at the castle here."

"Hello." said Elsa as she waves gently her hand at them.

"Elsa, these guys are the dragons who are accompanying me and Toothless in our journey. First, I would like to meet Shattermaster. He is a green Gronckle, he looks big, strong, and scary by his size but he is the most friendly dragon you can ever meet in your life." Hiccup present Shattermaster before he picks up a small rock and tosses it at the big dragon who catch it in mid-air to happily eat it.

Done with his action, Hiccup walks toward the terrible terrors and picks up Sharpshot from the ground before he moves back to Elsa with another terrible terror following him while the other one moves toward the campfire.

"And these little guys are the terrible terrors." said Hiccup causing Elsa to lift one of her eyebrows.

"Terrible terror?" asked Elsa.

"Remember, my village tradition to give particular weird names to anything. Anyway, this guy I am holding is Sharpshot, he is the best fire shooter of the terrible terror here." said Hiccup showing the little green dragon at her.

Elsa smile as she sees Sharpshot in Hiccup arms looking at her curiously with his head tilted to the right.

"Go ahead, Elsa pets him." said Hiccup. Moving Sharpshoot toward Elsa. So she can pet him.

"Are you sure?" asked Elsa surprised by Hiccup's sudden suggestion.

"Elsa. You just pet a huge dragon a moment ago." said Hiccup in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, right sorry." said Elsa before she slowly moves her hand to caress Sharpshot head which to her surprise he accepted immediately.

Elsa is even more surprised when she notices the little dragon starts to purr like a cat. Like Toothless when he is also petted.

She continues to do so for a few seconds until she stops when Sharpshot decides to jump out of Hiccup arms to Elsa ones. Causing her to be stunned and paralyzed by the little green dragon action. Now being held in the girl's arms Sharpshot begins to purr in happiness. Elsa was stunned for a few seconds and was about to panic but she didn't. Instead, Elsa smile as she notices the little green dragon purr in her arms. Which causes Elsa to continue to pet him a little. Watching the interaction between Elsa and Sharpshot with a smile on his face. Hiccup decides to continue the introductions of the rest of the dragons.

"This is Iggy, show him a picture of an object and he will get it for you." Hiccup presents at Elsa the little orange dragon.

"Really? He must be quite a smart dragon." said Elsa still petting Sharpshot in her arms.

"Yes, he is the smartest dragon of the group." said Hiccup. Elsa then turns her attention to the campfire noticing a purple color terrible terror sitting in front of it ignoring them.

"And who is this?" Asked Elsa pointing at the purple dragon.

"Oh, this is Pain. He is the grumpy one of our group." said Hiccup looking at the dragon named Pain.

"Pain...?" asked Elsa confused by the name.

Then out of nowhere Pain jumps at where he was, to bit Hiccup's left leg.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Elsa while the dragons give a deadpan look except for Shattermaster too busy eating rocks. At Pain who is chewing it Hiccup leg who is not weirdly not reacting.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Elsa while the dragons give a deadpan look except for Shattermaster too busy eating rocks. Looking at Pain who is chewing it Hiccup leg who is not weirdly not reacting.

"It's alright, he always aims for my left leg so I put protection around it so I don't feel pain anymore. And as you guess this is why I named him that." explained Hiccup while Pain continues to chew the protected leg.

Seconds later Pain let go of Hiccup as he is now being chased by Sharpshoot. Causing both humans and Toothless to chuckle.

Amusingly watching Pain comically pursued by Sharpshoot, Hiccup picks up where he was and introduces the last member of their group. "Finally, we got... wait a minute where is he?"

"Who?" asked Elsa.

"Sneaky... he is another terrible terror." said Hiccup while looking around him. Then he stops noticing Elsa is now gasping at him as he starts to feel something on top of his head.

Sensing this, Hiccup smile and glance up to see a color aqua green little dragon sitting on top of his head. While the little dragon is looking down at Hiccup.

"I presume that him." said Elsa guessing that the dragon is Sneaky.

"Yeah, that is Sneaky, he is the most stealthy of all." said Hiccup just before he felt Sneaky move away from his head to his shoulder to then starting licking his face.

"Hey, hey, stop that, I don't have any fish with me, ok." said Hiccup, picking up Sneaky from his shoulder.

Now holding Sneaky in one arm temporary, Hiccup uses his free arm to wipes out the saliva the little dragon has left on his face. To then frown comically at Sneaky who is simply smiling at him. While tilting his head.

"You really should stop taking example from Toothless for these kinds of comportment. It's disgusting." Hiccup comically scolded the terrible terror he is now holding with both hands. While Toothless and Elsa giggle at them.

"I can see that you are all quite close to each other." said Elsa before moving toward an old fallen tree trunk situated next to them to sit on it.

"We all are and even if it was only a small amount of time. We know each other, I feel like that they are the friends and family that I always had and wanted for a long time." said Hiccup following Elsa's to sit next to her on the trunk right after posing Sneaky to the ground.

"_Family_..." thought Elsa with sadness thinking about her own family. She continues to do so for a second before looking and smiling at Hiccup who smiles back at her not noticing her sadness.

Now both sitting, the duo watch with amusement Sharpshoot still chasing Pain like cat and dog. While the other dragons are either playing or sleeping. Except for Toothless who is sitting next to them. They both stay like this a few minutes until Hiccup starts a new conversation with Elsa. "Hey, Elsa. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Me. You want to know about me?" asked Elsa surprised by the dragon rider question.

"Yeah, the only things I know about you is your name and job. You are our friend now,. It is logic I want to know more about you." Hiccup said his reason.

"I don't know what I can tell. I am not interesting and amazing as you." said Elsa as she sadly looks at her lap.

"What? Nonsense, How can you say that? I bet you have awesome things to say. Like, What your family is like? or your work." Hiccup expressed his disagreement. While Elsa being surprised by Hiccup vocal disagreement, is now silent and re-panicking with herself in her head.

"_Oh, my god! What should I say?! I didn't think he will ask me that. Calm down. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Ok, you can do it._" thought Elsa while she is physically calm and silent in front of Hiccup.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Hiccup confused, and concern by her change silent attitude.

"Yes sorry about it, it just I don't know where to start." explained Elsa.

"How about your family, do you have any siblings?" asked Hiccup.

From his question, Elsa stays silent once again for a few seconds until she decides to do a half-made story about her family.

"Well, I do have my father and mother. Like me, they are both working at the castle for the royal family with my mom being a servant and my dad being a cook. As for siblings, I got a little sister but she too young to work and still learning." Elsa explained to Hiccup her family while lying about them.

"Whoa, that sound that you got a nice family. By the way, What can you tell about them." smiles Hiccup.

"Thank, we really love each other." said Elsa as she remembers the lovely days with her family before the accident.

"You really care about them." said Hiccup.

"Thank, my family is everything to me." smiled Elsa as she continues to remember the lovely days before the accident. But she then changes her happy expression to sadness when she remembers the accident and the years of consequence it caused.

Noticing Elsa's sadness on her face, Hiccup becomes concerned and begin to express it. "Elsa, are you alright?"

"Sorry, I just remember something at home. It's nothing." said Elsa.

"Are you sure? You can tell me. You know." said Hiccup.

Hearing Hiccup, Elsa is silent again, thinking if she told him about her problem. Then she has an idea and decides to test him by telling her situation in another way. "Yes Hiccup, I'm fine. I'm just thinking of the royal family. My family and I are serving."

"The royal family. The one that lives in the castle here?" asked Hiccup now a little confused again.

"Yes, the royal family. Sometimes when I heard the mention of family, I feel sad for them. Certainly for both princess" explained Elsa.

"Why's that?" Asked Hiccup.

Once again, Elsa remains silent now watching her gloved hands. Then she turns her attention back at Hiccup. "Hiccups, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, I can keep a secret. Why are you asking that?" asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup please stay open-minded at what you gonna hear. Because what I'm about to say, is something that may sound crazy." warned Elsa while Hiccup nodded silently in response to say yes.

Seeing Hiccup silently nodded in response. Elsa starts her story. "Hiccups as you know, I am a maiden working for the royal family of Arendelle with their rulers, the King Agnarr, and the Queen Iduna, and their two daughters, Princess Lagertha (Elsa) and Princess Anna."

"Wait, the first princess name is a Viking one?" said Hiccup surprise by the first daughters' (false) name.

"Yes, It is because The parent thinks the name Lagertha is beautiful. But if you must know the first people that created Arendelle were Viking." Elsa lied about the name.

"Yeah, I heard that while I was in town. I still can't believe that there were others Viking outside than the Barbaric Archipelago." said Hiccup.

"Indeed. Anyway, as I was saying this family was the happiest I ever saw. Then everything changed when Lagertha starts to manifest magic." Elsa revealed the family secret.

"Magic?!" exclaimed Hiccup in choc by this revelation.

"Yes, magic to be more precise snow and ice magic. This curse appeared when Princess Lagertha was 8 years old." said Elsa.

"Curse? I don't understand. With something like this, would the royal family be happy for her?" Asked Hiccup confuse.

"Yes, they were in the beginning, thinking that it was a blessing as the elder daughter show her beautiful magic. But one night when everybody was in bed and when I was still a maiden in learning. A five-year-old Princess Anna being restless decided to wake up her eight-year-old sister Lagertha (Elsa) and me to play with her. At first, Princess Lagertha refuses to do it until Anna mischievously uses her secret magic words." said Elsa.

"Secret magic words? But I thought only Princess Lagertha can only use magic." asked Hiccup to cause Elsa to chuckle a little.

"It's not actually magic but you see when Anna wants something she uses her cute childish side and use a catchphrase like for example ~Do you want to build a snowman?~" said Elsa as she tried to imitate Anna's young singing voice.

"Really ... you are telling me it works and what's with the weird voice you are using right now?" asked Hiccup trying not to laugh.

"Well, excuse me if no one can't say no to a cute girl like her with her using her puppy eyes. Which by the way, my imitation of her voice is pretty good." comically argued Elsa.

"Sound to me this little Anna is quite a manipulative one." Hiccup shows Elsa a teasing smile.

"Hey, take that back. She is not like that. Princess Anna is a kind person. And a friend always seeking happiness to all the people around her." said Elsa.

"Sorry, I'm kidding. I didn't know that you are close to her." Apologized Hiccup.

"Well, I am indeed her personal maid and friend." said Elsa.

"Whoa, that must nice to befriend with a princess." said Hiccup. "_or to have a friend at all._" He thought as he remembers his childhood.

"It quite hard work and exhausting sometimes but in the end it worth it to be her friend." said Elsa. "_Certainly when it's your sister._" She thought.

"I can imagine that. So what happened next in your story?" Asked Hiccup, wanting her to continue.

"After princess Lagertha (Elsa) accepted her little sister request. We went to the ballroom and began to play with princess Lagertha (Elsa) creating a field of snow in it. As we continue to play, Lagertha created a snowman named Olaf." said Elsa.

"Olaf? What kind of name is that?" commented Hiccup.

"And that from the guy who's named Hiccup? and please stop interrupting me." Elsa made a comeback.

"Fair enough, please continue." said Hiccup.

"I was saying as we continue to play until Lagertha (Elsa) accidentally hit Anna with her magic on the head, knocking her out. We tried to wake her at first but seeing that Anna didn't wake up and being cold to the touch. We panicked and went to the King and Queen. When They found out, they took us to an expert in magic who managed to fix Princess Anna's condition." said Elsa emitting sadness in her voice.

"That great but why are you sound sad?" said Hiccup as he noticed Elsa showing sadness on her face.

"I am sad because the expert did indeed managed to heal princess Anna. They have alters her memories so she has no knowledge of her sister's powers for her safety. Then their leader warned Lagertha (Elsa) that her powers will grow, and although they are beautiful, they'll be dangerous if she cannot learn to control them, as fear will be her greatest enemy. After that night, the king and Queen decided to shut access of the castle to the public. They then took the decision to isolate Princess Lagertha (Elsa) to her bedroom from everyone included Anna. Until the elder daughter can properly use her power. And that was seven years ago." Elsa explained the story.

"That so sad to hear. Did princess Lagertha has done any progress with her power?" asked Hiccup.

In response, Elsa sadly nodded no silently.

"Have the sisters tried to contact each other?"Hiccup asked another question.

"Anna did indeed tried to make contact with Lagertha (Elsa) so she can get out of her bedroom but her big refused to do so." said Elsa.

"But Elsa, Why would Princess Lagertha (Elsa) do not want to contact with her little sister?" asked Hiccup.

"She's doing that because she doesn't want to disobey her father order. But Lagertha is doing this because thinks she's a monster. Not wanting to hurt her little sister by her curse." responded Elsa.

"Elsa. I don't know why Lagertha (Elsa) said that to herself but I disagree with her of being a monster." frowned Hiccup. Causing Elsa to look surprised.

"But..." Elsa tried to argue but she is cut off by Hiccup.

"No but. Let me ask you something? Did Lagertha hit her sister with her magic on purpose?" asked Hiccup in a serious tone.

"What?! Of course not! She would never do that to her sister! she loves her." responded Elsa frowning at him.

"And when princess Anna got hit y her magic. Did Lagertha feel bad about it?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course she feels bad at what happened. That why she accepted to be locked in her room while she keeps trying to learn how to control her magic for everyone's safety." said Elsa.

"And what about these magic expert did they said that her magic is a curse?" asked Hiccup.

"No, they didn't say it was a curse because she was born with it." responded Elsa.

"There you have it. The proof that your friend Lagertha (Elsa) is not a monster but a kind person ready to do everything to protect her loved one. And that her magic is not a curse, I know that because Gothi, the Elder from my old village once told me that when a person is born with magic, this magic is not a curse but a gift. And the fact that she still wants to learn how to control it for everyone's safety. Prove me right even more. And for me, she is the contrary of a monster even better she is a hero. And I should think it important that Lagertha (Elsa) should fix up her relationship with her sister and their family." said Hiccup.

Hearing the boy words about her. Elsa stays still until she launches herself to Hiccup hugging him by her arms. Causing Hiccup to be stunned for a second before in his turn he hugs her back by putting his turn his arms around Elsa and rubs his hand on her back to comfort her. As he notices tears coming out of Elsa's eyes.

"Thank you, thank you." Elsa whispered to Hiccup hear.

"You are welcome." Hiccup whispered it back into her ear while still comforting her by still gently rubbing her back with his hand.

They both stay like this a few minutes but stop when Toothless shows himself in front of them to act like a puppy. The two humans smile at Toothless as they see him. Then they glance down and widen their eyes, noticing that they are still holding each other. Seeing this, they quickly separated from themself, blushing like crazy. Both wouldn't dare to look at each other, too embarrassed to say anything.

After calming down, Elsa wipes out her tears before she speaks again. "Hiccup, I'm sorry about the outburst but I want to say thank you for what you said about Lagertha. You have no idea how much this means so much to me. For my friend."

"What do you mean? I just said what I thought about the situation with your friend. And what she should do with her sister Anna and her family." said Hiccup.

"Exactly, your words are exactly it's needed for Lagertha (Elsa) to be heard. For she does not give up on herself. I just hope that it will also help with her little baby sister. When I will manage to tell her what you said about her." said Elsa.

"Don't worry, I know that when you tell her. She will do it. And I hope she will manage control of her power. All for the better." smiled Hiccup at her.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled back at him then she cutely yawns, starting to feel tired.

"Well, look at that. It seems that someone here is tired. It better to bring you back home." said Hiccup right after he gets contaminated and yawned in his turn.

"And look like so do I." He said before he gets up from where he was while Toothless moves next to his human friend.

"You are right, it is getting late. But we better not landed in the lighthouse because there a high chance the guards would there. But I do know another secret passage that leads back to the castle." said Elsa as she also in her turn get up of her sit. And walk toward them.

"I guess you are right, just let me put a new spare cable for Toothless tail from my satchel." said Hiccup before he moves toward the satchel situated next to them.

"May I look when you do it? I am curious about how it mechanism work." asked Elsa.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to explain to you how the tails work." said Hiccup smiling at her.

"Thank you Hiccup." said Elsa as she watches Hiccup starting the replacement parts of Toothless mechanical tail.

Minutes later, after he has done putting the spare cable and other parts. While Elsa was watching with fascination. The young hero climbs on Toothless back and extends his hand at Elsa. So she can take it.

"Come on my lady, upon." said Hiccup, waiting for her to take his hand.

"Thank you." said Elsa before she takes his hand to help her mount on Toothless back. Blushing at the nickname she was given by him.

And with that with both Hiccup and Elsa on Toothless. They begin to leave the camp, flying back toward the castle.

Later near the castle.

A few moments later, they landed outside of one of the Arendelle city walls finding themselves, not far from another secret passageway Elsa know that leads inside of the castle.

"Are you sure it is ok to can land here?" Harold asked his passenger.

"Yes, it's ok to land here, there is a secret passageway that leads directly to the castle. And if you ask how I know this. It is because I secretly read from books I found at the library in the castle." explained and lied Elsa to hide the fact that she learned these secret passages ways from her parent. As she descends from Toothless back with Hiccup following her.

"Ok, If you say so." said Hiccup with him watching her as she looks for the passage.

Minutes after looking for the secret passageway, Elsa finally finds its entrance and turns her attention to Hiccup, smiling at him.

"Hiccup, The time I spent with you, was amazing. It was the best night I ever had for a long time." said Elsa.

"I'm glad you like it." said Hiccup while scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm serious. Thank you Hiccup for showing the truth about Dragon. And to give me the possibility to fly on one of them. You are an amazing friend." Elsa praised Hiccup.

Hearing her, Toothless manifests itself with a growl telling the girl not to forget him.

"(giggled) Sorry, you too Toothless. You are an amazing creature and a friend too." Elsa smiles at Toothless who smiles back at her.

"Yeah, dragons are amazing. They can do amazing things. Certainly if your best friend you is one." Hiccup also smiled while petting Toothless head.

"You are right and I can't wait to know more about dragons next time." said Elsa. But when she said that, Hiccup smile vanish and says nothing creating an uncomfortable silence between them.

"There will be a next time. Right?" asked Elsa with an uneasy feeling in her voice. Noticing the silence from Hiccup.

Unable to respond, Hiccup still stays silent as he glances at his right, refusing to look at her. Not wanting to see her hurt face.

"You are not planning to stay, aren't you?" said Elsa in a sad tone looking at her feet as she finally understood that Hiccup is going to leave Arendelle.

"Yes, Toothless and I cannot stay. It will be too dangerous for me and the guys to stay here. Certainly, the damage to the lighthouse that we have just caused (And the bar fight I sort off caused). In addition, I had planned to explore the continent." said Hiccup, looking up at the night starring sky.

"But are you planning to come back? Right." asked Elsa.

"Yes, of course, I will come back, someday to see the friends I made here in Arendelle." said Hiccup.

"How can you be sure? And how will I be able to know when are you coming?" asked Elsa.

"Don't worry I promise to come back. Certainly for you. (Elsa blushes a little bit.) I will even send messages to you, Elsa." responded Hiccup.

"But how? By pigeon?" Asked Elsa.

"No, by him." said Hiccup as he points at something between him and Elsa with his finger.

Elsa glance at where Hiccup finger was pointing and sees to her surprise a terrible terror sitting on the ground between the two humans.

"Sneaky...?" said Elsa as she recognizes the little aqua green dragon who moves toward Elsa, cuddling against her leg wanting to be pet by her.

"Yes, with his help I will be able to send you messages. Like that we will be in touch. Without him being caught." explained Hiccup.

"Are you sure he will be able to that? It could dangerous for him to do such journeys." said Elsa worried for the little dragon safety.

"Don't worry, they are indeed little but terrible terror are strong and they can do long journeys. And unlike birds, these little guys can defend themselves. Certainly Sneaky and his stealth." explained Hiccup.

"That is true, I forget that they are creatures of fire." said Elsa while caressing Sneaky head which he accepts it by purring in appreciation like a cat.

"Yes they are, but you also forget that these little guys here are more than that they are friends. I can trust them to do the impossible. So Elsa even if we just meet. Like I said before You are already a precious friend to me and I promise that I will never forget about you. Trust me, ok." said Hiccup then he got an idea and unwrapped his black scarf from his neck.

"Here, have this. You know as a reminder of me." said Hiccup as he extends the scarf toward her.

"Are you sure?" asked Elsa with widen eyes, seeing the scarf in front of her.

"Yes, have it." said Hiccup extending, even more, the gift toward Elsa.

Not wanting to offend him, Elsa gently takes the scarf from Hiccup hands, and as she looks at it. The princess noticed as she turns it that the scarf with stitched gold threads showing the image of a dragon spitting fire the all in Viking style art.

"It's beautiful." said Elsa, gasping at the object she holds in her hands.

"Yes, it is. A good gift for you. That you will never forget my promise to you." said Hiccup.

"Thank you Hiccup. But where are you going first?" asked Elsa.

"Well I was planning to go to England (The North) but I heard that there some tension over there." said Hiccup.

"That true there is some tension plus I think it would be really dangerous for Toothless and the others because of the crazy knights over there who would certainly go after them. For stupid honor. And let's not talk about Scotland (Riverlands) these people are crazy." said Elsa.

"Well, I guess I would go to the kingdom of the Rock." said Hiccup while Elsa nodded in agreement.

"I think that for the best. But you will be And be careful, ok." whispered Elsa.

"Don't worry, I will." said Hiccup as he gently wraps his arm around Elsa to hug her. Who she hugs him back.

The two continue to do so while being watched by the two dragons present next to them.

Meanwhile at the Kingdom of the Vale of Arryn (Sleeping beauty)

At the castle of The Eyrie, the capital of the kingdom the Vale of Arryn. Inside a bedroom, we see the three fairies Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna sitting next to a bed. Looking with sadness at young princess Aurora, a girl with sunshine golden-blonde hair, rose-red lips, wearing her pink dress, lying on her bed in a comatose state.

They are all like this since Princess Aurora got hit by her curse. And that Prince Philip got killed a month ago.

You see when Aurora was just a born baby her parent the king and queen organized a party for her christening. Because her birth was such a miracle. Such a miracle her parents with their friend King Hubert the ruler of the kingdom The Stormlands. They decided to betrothed Aurora and Prince Phillip, the firstborn and heir of the Stormland together for the prosper of their two kingdoms. Then the three good fairies came as they were invited to the girl christening and give blessing gifts to the baby princess.

First, baby Aurora received the gift of beauty from Flora. Then the gift of song by Fauna.

Unfortunately, when Merryweather was about to bless her gift to the girl. The ceremony was interrupted by the dark witch Maleficent who has appeared out of nowhere, angry and upset for not being invited. So in retaliation, before she leaves, the evil witch cursed the princess to die by the pricks of her finger on a spinning wheel spindle before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday.

But luckily for them, Merryweather didn't give her a gift to the baby. And that Maleficent's magic is far too powerful to be undone. So instead of giving the gift, she was planing. Merryweather uses a different one to changed Maleficent's curse. Making sure that Aurora will not die when the curse hits her but instead, the princess would fall into a deep sleep and will not wake up and aging until she receives a kiss of true love.

Knowing that Maleficent is extremely powerful and will stop at nothing to see the curse she has given to be fulfilled. The fairies took Aurora to live with them to hide in the forest in a cottage. Changing temporarily their identities hiding the fact Aurora is a princess. With the fairies changing Aurora's name to Briar Rose. While the three take the role as Rose normal human aunts. To keep the little princess safe from any harm until she turns sixteen and hoping the curse is made void.

For the next sixteen years, They managed to stay undetected from Maleficent and minions for the next. Living a peaceful life. Until one day with Aurora still under the name of Bran Rose who has grown into a very beautiful woman was picking berries in the woods while singing to entertain herself and her forest animal friends. She caught the attention of Prince Philip, who was out riding with his horse in the woods. To only fall in love at first sight. After passing a moment together, Aurora realized that she has to return home. And so the girl flees from the prince without ever learning each other identity.

Despite promising to meet him again, she is unable to do so, as the good fairies choose the time to reveal the truth about her true identity and that she is in fact betrothed to a prince named Phillip. They all began to walk to The castle to prepare the princess for her wedding.

Meanwhile, Phillip returned to the castle to tell his father that he won't go through with the arranged marriage with the princess but wishes to marry the peasant girl he met earlier that day in the woods. Not knowing that both girls are the same person. His father, King Hubert tried to persuade him to give up his son's attention but failed.

Later while the prince was on his way to the cottage. The fairies and Aurora return to the castle. Preparing the princess for the marriage. Unfortunately, Maleficent used her magic to lure Aurora away from her chambers to the tallest tower of the castle, where a spinning wheel awaits her.

Fascinated by it, she touched the spindle, pricking her finger. Resulting in her getting finally hit by the curse and falls into a coma.

When the fairies find in shock and in tears Aurora deep sleeps body. Later after placing the girl on her bed with a red rose in her hand, the fairies place a spell similar to Aurora curse and put to sleep all over the entire kingdom. Until the fairies can find a way to break the curse. Then the three realize that the solution was Phillip with a kiss to break the curse. The three went to look for him but unfortunately, they were too late when they found the prince dead and their home in ash. When they have found the dead prince, They decided to put another spell that makes sure that no other person or group will come to the sleeping kingdom. To protect it sleeping habitants. Unless They or this person is destined to come.

Now a month passed and they still haven't found another solution to break the curse. Causing them to be still depressed while looking with sadness at the comatose princess.

"Poor little rose, I can't still believe this happened." said Fauna.

"She didn't deserve that." said Flora.

Merryweather said nothing but instead go up from the chair she was sitting and start to walk toward the window.

"And where are you going?" asked Flora noticing Merryweather who stop a few meters away from the window.

"I going to find that witch of maleficent and kill her." answered the blue fairy before moving again but she is stopped by Flora. While Fauna gasps in shock.

"You will not do such a thing! We are fairies, we do not use violence. This is not our way!" angrily exclaimed Flora.

"Screws the way! our little princess is gone! She is doom to this horrible curse slumber! Don't you care about her and give a payback against Maleficent?!" snapped Merryweather emitting small tears from her eyes.

"How dare you say such a thing! I do love Aurora she is like a daughter to me! And of course, I do want to get revenge against the witch but We should not level ourselves to such things!" Flora yelled back.

The two were about to continue but they are interrupted by Fauna who stands up from her seat.

"Stop it! I can't stand it anymore!" yelled Fauna causing the two fairies to stop their argument.

After her sudden outburst, Fauna calm herself a little bit and began to plead at the two with tears coming out of her. "Please stop, not in front of Rose."

They all stay silent that until Merryweather speaks now in full tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said this about you not loving Aurora."

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." also excused Flora before she and Merryweather start to hug each other.

Done with their hug they return to Fauna and return to their seats near the deep sleeping princess bed and begin to converse together.

"Even in her sleep our girl is still beautiful," said Fauna as all three fairies look at the sleeping beauty.

"Indeed. I still can't believe that this baby has grown into a beautiful woman." said Flora.

"Well you did give her the gift of beauty." commented Merryweather causing everyone to giggle.

"(Chuckled) Oh yes I did indeed give that. And let not forget about Fauna gift, the one of singing." smiled Flora.

"Oh, yes, remember when she was a little girl. Aurora always song all these beautiful songs." also smiled Fauna as they all remember the young princess singing for them when she was little.

"Even without your gifts, Aurora did got many talents of her own. It's sad I didn't have the time to give her my gift. The one I was planning for her." said Merryweather.

"Oh yes Merry, I always meant to ask you. What was the gift you were going to give her when she was a baby on her christening?" asked Flora.

"I was going to give her the gift of luck but unfortunately Maleficent stop me to do so. And as You know, I had to change the gift so that she would not die of her curse." said the blue fairy.

"We know that and we still can't thank you enough for doing so. But I think even without your gift, she was lucky to have a happy childhood with us. Instead of being under fear of death." said Flora.

"But She wasn't lucky enough for not being hit by the damn curse." frowned Merryweather.

"True this indeed happened. But she did see Philip at least once." said Fauna.

"I would say twice because she did say that she thinks she had dreamed about him even if she did not know that he was indeed the prince she was to marry." said Merryweather.

"That it!" exclaimed Flora as she stood up from her chair.

"What is that?" Fauna asked confused by her friend's sudden exclamation.

"I may know another way to free Aurora of her curse." declared Flora.

"Really, how?" asked Fauna with her, and Merryweather's eyes widen. Both wanting to know Flora's new plan.

"By her dream, girls. I just remember that there is a spell that will help a person to find love and to talk to him or her by dreams." explained Flora.

"And you think that using this spell will help Aurora come out of her curse." guess Merryweather, hoping that Flora plan will work.

"Yes, exactly." said Flora, conforming the attention of her new plan.

"That an excellent idea!" exclaimed Fauna.

"But it can't work, Philip is dead and he was supposed to marry her." said Merryweather.

"Merry, just because Aurora meets Philip that doesn't mean he is her true love. Plus she doesn't like the idea of arranged marriage." responded Flora with facts.

"True but Aurora never knew that the man she saw in the forest and prince Phillip were the same people. And that she doesn't even know that he is dead now." said Fauna.

"That is why I will also use another spell to tell her what happened so she can move on and find her true love by the dreams. So that one day, He will come and free her. With a true love kiss." explained Flora.

"Do you think this plan will work?" asked Fauna.

"Honestly, I don't know and I also don't know how long it will take. But let's hope it's work. Because It is our only chance." responded Flora.

"So do I." said the green fairy.

"Flora. Do you need anything for your spell to work?" asked the blue one.

"Yes, to make it work, we might need the three of us to have a better chance of success." explained Flora.

"And I will gladly help you for Aurora." said Fauna.

"So do I. Show us the way to do it." said Merryweather.

"Thank you." Flora thanked her two friends.

Later still in the same room.

A moment later, after Flora told the spells to the other two fairies so they can remember and how to do it. We see all three standing around the bed of the princess with Merryweather on the left, Fauna to the right, and Flora at the end of it. All holding their wands ready to begin the spell.

"Are you two ready?" Flora asked her friends.

"Yes we are." responded Merryweather while Fauna nodded to say yes. To say that they are ready to do it.

"All right then. We will start with the dream love spell. Let us begin. Ready?" asked Flora the two fairies once again.

"Yes." said the two others simultaneously.

With that, the three raise their wands and began to chant the spell while the wands start to emit shining sparkles. With Fauna saying the spell first.

"_Mother of the Earth, Goddess of life_

_What is my wish, My wish tonight_

_I wish happiness, And blessings_

_To the one, of love_" Fauna first chant it.

"_May she be blessed, To have dreams of love_

_Love love and love once more_

_May she be found, And filled with life_

_And dream happily._" Merryweather said the following of the spell.

"_That is my wish tonight._

_You know your will, You know it well._

_Grant this spell, A spell of love_

_And may she be happy, And be above._

_All the evil, All the pain._" Flora continues the spell.

"_And may happiness, Fill (him)her well_

_For this is my spell_

_So mote it be_" all finish it at the same time.

As their wands glow even brighter they unleash a cloud of magic dust which it moves to cover Aurora which she starts to glow for a few seconds before it died down.

Done with their spell they glance at each other with Flora speaking first to ask the two others good fairies. "Are you ladies alright ?"

"Yes, we are thanks you for asking?" said Merryweather.

"That good to hear. Now let focus on the second spell. Fauna. Do you have the letter?" Flora asked Fauna.

"Got the letter and it is ready to be sent." responded The green fairy now holding an envelope in her hand.

"Flora, are you sure it a good idea not to tells Aurora about the purpose of the spell about finding her love?" asked Merryweather.

"Yes, Aurora doesn't need to know about the attention this spell. She needs to think that she will find her new love on her own. Or she will never believe it and the kiss to break the curse will not work." explained Flora.

"I guess you are right." sighed the blue fairy accepting Flora logic.

"Good. Alright right then let begin our second spell. Fauna, please place the letter on the bed on Aurora." said Flora looking at the green good fairy.

"Ok, Flora there the letter written like you asked for. I also added some flowers from the forest she loves to pick. Hoping to cheer her up." said Fauna as she put the letter on the bed, on Aurora's stomach.

And with the letter now place, Flora once again raises her wand and began a new spell.

"_With dreamers eyes, allow her to see A message sent to her by me with love and care._

_With this spell, my message takes flight to her spirit and heart._

_So it lets fill her mind in a dream tonight_"

When Flora finished reciting her spell, she gives a little tap on the letter with her glowing wand. Causing the letter to glow in its turn to then disappear in rose petals in a matter of seconds.

With the letter gone, all three good fairies remain silent a few seconds but then the silence disappears as Fauna broke it. "So what are we going to do now?"

"For now, we are gonna make sure that no individuals with evil attention come to the kingdom. Since everyone is asleep with have to make sure to protect it. Until Aurora true arrive." explained Flora.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Fauna.

"As long as it takes. As long as it takes." responded Flora with determination in her voice.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

_**A Song of Ice and Fire***_**: Title of a series of epic fantasy novels written by the American novelist and screenwriter call George R. R. Martin.**

**_The Last Goodbye_*: ****song, sung by Billy Boyd in the movie The Hobbit the Battle of the five armies.**

**_a land-sea stew of Kattegat*: _****a french and geek recipe called Ragoût Terre-mer de Kattegat in honor of the series Viking you can find in the cooking book called Gastronogeek.**


	4. Chapter 4: a dream and dwarves

**Author note: ****This is will be a crossover Between 'How to train your Dragon', 'Snow White', 'Tangled', 'Aladdin', 'Mulan', 'Brave', 'Sleeping Beauty', 'The Sword in the Stone', 'Cinderella'' Frozen' and Vinland Saga characters.**

**In this story, I will be using the map of the Game of Thrones because it will easier for our hero, as it'll shorten the distance to travel between the kingdoms. The following Disney kingdoms will replace Game of Thrones cities and kingdoms so that they can be neighbors except for some game of throne city name because I don't know the name of some of the Disney cities. The environment is the same as the movies.**

**For example, Snow-white place is at Casterly Rock in the Kingdom of the Rock.**

**-Corona (Tangled) will replace Highgarden of the kingdom of the reach.**

**-Arabian city of Agrabah (Aladin) will replace Dorne and its capital city.**

**-The Kingdom of China of the Mulan movie will be at The East Essos while keeping the continent free city name for the story plot.**

**-The Scottish kingdom of DunBroch of the movie Brave will replace the Riverrun (Tully)**

**-The kingdom of Sleeping Beauty will be at the Vale of Arryn while keeping its name (game of throne) for the sake of the story.**

**-The Sword in the Stone (King Arthur of 1963) will take place at The North with London as the capital.**

**-Cinderella movie will take place at kings landing with the place keeping the name.**

**-Arendelle of Frozen will replace the iron Islands.**

**This story will also have some characters of the mangas Serie Vinland because they are badass. This will be a Hiccup harem story. Which you will see in the pairing section. ****Some Characters won't be in this story. Like for example the princes because the fact princess will be in Hiccup Harem.**

***Pairings**

**Hiccup x Snow-White, Jasmine, Mulan, Merida, Aurora, Cinderella, Elsa, and maybe Astrid.**

**Eugene x Rapunzel.**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon and Disney stories.****

**Spirit or monster: ******talking****** and****_** thinking**_**

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

_Spell_

**Location**

* * *

****Last time in the legend of the hero dragon king.****

"Flora, are you sure it a good idea not to tell Aurora about the purpose of the spell about finding her love?" asked Merryweather.

"Yes, Aurora doesn't need to know about the attention of this spell. She needs to think that she will find her new love on her own. Or she will never believe it and the kiss to break the curse will not work." explained Flora.

"I guess you are right." sighed the blue fairy.

"Good. Alright right then let begin our second spell. Fauna, please place the letter on the bed on Aurora." said Flora.

"Ok, Flora there the letter written like you asked for. I also added some flowers from the forest she loves to pick." said Fauna as she put the letter on the bed, on Aurora's stomach.

And with the letter now place, Flora once again raises her wand and began a new spell.

"_With dreamers eyes, allow her to see A message sent to her by me with love and care._

_With this spell, my message takes flight to her spirit and heart._

_So it lets fill her mind in a dream tonight_"

When Flora finishes her spell, she gives a little tap on the letter with her glowing wand. Causing the letter to glow in its turn to then disappear in rose petals in a matter of seconds.

With the letter's gone all three remain silent for a few seconds but then the silence disappears as Fauna broke it. "So what are we going to do now?"

"For now, we are gonna make sure that no individuals with evil attention come to the kingdom. Since everyone is asleep with have to make sure to protect it. Until Aurora true arrive." explained Flora.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Fauna.

"As long as it takes. As long as it takes." responded Flora with determination in her voice.

* * *

**The legend of the hero dragon rider**

* * *

**Chapter 4: a dream and dwarfs**

* * *

In Hiccup's dream.

Opening his eyes, Hiccup sees that he is lying on the ground eyes toward the sky who is now bright daylight. Standing up to his feet our hero finds out that he is in the middle of a different forest with the fact he can't find the campfire be made in the woods at Arendelle.

Noticing this, Hiccup began to move around while calling out his best friend and the other dragons who are accompanying him. "Toothless!? Toothless!? Guys!? Where are you ?! Man, where the hell I am? How did I end up there? I really don't recognize this place."

He was about to continue but stops when he hears the cries of a girl not far from where he is.

"What is it? Looks like someone is crying. I better check it out. Perhaps I can found out where I am." Hiccup said to himself before starting to move toward the cries.

Later after moving through the forest, for a couple of minutes, Hiccup finds himself in front of a small field with beautiful wildflowers with a huge beautiful old oak tree located in the middle of it. He continues to move toward the tree as he hears the whimpering sound that is coming from behind it.

Hiccup suddenly stops his track for a moment when our hero notices behind at the foot of the tree, a pink fabric belonging which he presumes to a dress. Seeing this, Hiccup moves again toward the tree with caution this time.

Now in front of the huge tree, Hiccup goes around it and discovers with his own eyes widen. Because of what he sees while being hidden by the same tree. A girl of long golden hair that shines like sunshine and red lips that shame the red rose. Wearing a pink gown of long sleeves with a golden tiara, and pink shoes. Setting at the bottom of the tree, crying in tears while holding with both her hands a written paper.

Seeing this, while remaining hidden. Hiccup watches the girl for a few seconds until he decides to reveal himself to the crying girl.

"Hello... Are you alright?" asked Hiccup.

But instead of a response, the mysterious girl gasps in choc and began to run away from our hero.

"Hey! wait! don't run! I'm not here to hurt you!" Hiccup exclaimed as he tried to stop her but didn't happen as the girl ignored his voice as she runs away from him.

Noting that the girl hasn't stopped, Hiccup decides to chase after her while still trying to call her.

"Wait! Don't go!" Hiccup continues to tries to call her.

They continue the pursue until the girl passed through some bushes and disappears inside it with of course Hiccup follows her but instead of finding the mysterious girl, He ends it up falling into a river.

"Ahhh!" scream Hiccup as he continues to fall toward a river. Then everything went black when he finally hit with his head first on its water.

Back to reality

Hiccup gasps as he brutally wakes up with his eyes wide open. He then glances around him and sighed in relief as he recognizes the camp he sleep last night with it campfire out and the dragons still sleeping around to it.

Our protagonist glances to his right and sees Toothless is now awaken looking at his rider with concerns as he softly growls to says 'are you alright?'.

"It's ok bud. It's just a dream." said Hiccup before getting up to his feet. "_A really strange one._"

Standing to his feet, Hiccup begins to walk a few steps away from the camp with Toothless to his side following him.

Later now on top of a cliff situated near the hidden camp both of them. The two smile as they watch the horizon with the beautiful port city of Arendelle in their sight.

"Bud, this place is really beautiful. It is sad that we are leaving today. I know we could stay a little bit longer. But it's too risky with our camp too close to town and there are too many people living around. Let not forget about the damage we did to the lighthouse last night. So they will definitely do some search party to find the culprit." said Hiccup with Toothless nodding his head in agreement.

They continue to look at the majesty of the city and it surrounding for a good ten minutes. Then They stop when Sharpshoot joins them landing on Hiccup's shoulder, rubbing his face against the human cheek. To say good morning.

"Good Morning you too, Sharpshoot," smiled Hiccup as he pets the little green dragon by scratching its chin.

"Alright, we better get breakfast before leaving for our next destination." said Hiccup before he and the two dragons start to walk back to their camp.

In the meantime at Arendelle castle with Elsa.

Inside her bedroom, we see Elsa sitting at the edge of her window watching outside at the horizon. Elsa was about to continue to watch, but she is interrupted when knocks are heard from her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" asked Elsa looking at the door.

"It's me Elsa your father. Can I come in?" the princess hears the voice of a man that is her father coming from behind the door.

"Of course father. Come in." responded Elsa as she gets up from where she was sitting and start to walk to the middle of her bedroom facing its door. Waiting for it to open.

Hearing her permission, the door opens up, revealing Elsa's father, King Agnarr. A slender man wearing his royal clothes with strawberry blond hair and mustache, green eyes.

"Daughter, are you alright? When I heard what happened to the lighthouse. I arrived as soon then I can. Did you know what happened to it?" asked the king, worry in his voice for his daughter.

"Sorry, I was asleep when it has happened. But I am alright, father, thank you for asking." Elsa lied about what happened to the lighthouse while smiling at her father's for his concern.

"(Sighs) It's good to hear as long as you're fine. That's all that matters." smiled King Agnarr.

"Father?" said Elsa.

"Yes, Elsa." said Agnarr.

"How are Anna and mother?" Elsa asked about the other members of her family.

Hearing her, the king looks surprised by his daughter's question about her little sister and her mother. To then smiles as he starts to respond. "They are all right. Your mother talking to the head servants now, asking them what happened. While your sister is resting in her bedroom. But you know, she and your mother worry a lot about you when they heard what happened here. Certainly, Anna, she wanted to come to see you. At the moment we arrived home."

"But she can't come to see me because of the power I can't control." said Elsa as she and her father become to be sad.

"I am sorry." said King Agnar.

"It's alright but you can tell them not to worry about me because I'm fine and safe." Elsa said to her father.

"I will do that. And don't worry Elsa. One day you will be able to contrôl this incredible power of yours and will be reunited with your sister." smiled her father.

"Thank you, Father. I hope you are right. And before you go, can you send a message to Anna for me? I know that I'm not allowed to contact her. But can you tell her I'm sorry for ignoring her." asked Elsa. Hoping that her father will accept her request.

"Mmmmh I guess I can do this. It would certainly make Anna happy. What do you need me to tell her?" asked Agnarr and smile as he sees his elder's daughter smiling.

"Thank you father." Elsa her father.

"I will do that. But you know, I was thinking, if you feel ready, you can always try to talk to her through the door for the moment. Until the day you can completely contrôle your power." suggested Agnarr.

"Really? I remember Anna tried to talk to me like this. But I never talk her back. I guess I can try to do this. Thank you father for the idea." said Elsa.

"You are welcome. Oh by the way, before I go, do you anything else?" asked the king.

"Ah yes, can you get for me, some books on Viking culture and their language, not the caricature one the real one?" responded Elsa.

"Viking culture, Why the sudden interest?" asked the king, confused by the other request his daughter.

"Oh, just by curiosity. I just want to learn something new." explained Elsa while hiding the reason why.

"I am glad. That you want to know more new things. I think I can get you books. On the subject. I will pass them to you later today, alright." said Agnarr.

"Thank you father." Elsa thanked her father the king.

"Any time daughter. All right, I'm sorry to leave so soon but I need to see the builders for reparation of the lighthouse. But your mother and I will come back to see you soon." said Agnarr as he moves toward the exit of the bedroom.

"Ok. See you later, father." Elsa smiles as she watches her father leave her room.

After her father left, Elsa turns her attention to the window and walk back toward it while taking a particular black scarf that was on her bed. Now in front of the window, she glances down at her hands and smiles at the black scarf Hiccup given her last night. She then looks outside at the horizon to notices a black blur flying to the sky toward the South.

Knowing what it is, and who is riding it, Elsa smiles and softly said. "See you soon Hiccup. "My Viking rider. (whisper)"

A week later. With Hiccup and the gang.

It's has been a week since our main hero and his companions have left Arendelle for the next and the nearest neighbor the kingdom of the Rock. Since he found out about the situation about England (The North) and Scotland (Riverland).

Flying above the sea with Hiccup and Toothless at the lead while the other dragons flying behind them or the little one resting on Toothless or Shattermaster back. After 1 week of travel, Hiccup notices ahead of him, land with another city located and protected by a high cliff next to the sea with a castle more fortified than the one of Arendelle.

Seeing this ahead of them, Hiccup smile and begin to speak to Toothless.

"Hey, Bud look. We finally arrived in the land of Westeros. And this must be Casterly Rock, I heard about. It does look like a good place to refuel on food and material before we start exploring the continent. But this place looks too fortified. We better find somewhere well hidden to camp before I enter the city of Casterly Rock. I heard many stories from the people at the tavern in Arendelle, there are a lot of abandoned mines in these mountains in this area. Maybe we can find one of them to use as a hideout." Hiccup explained that his dragon growls in agreement as the group begins to fly towards the immense forest and the mountains which are near the city.

Later still with Hiccup.

Now flying above the forest, Hiccup notices ahead of the group, small mountains surrounded by trees. "Hey, guys, there are mountains over there, let's fly over there. By any chance, we will find a hideout for us to use."

Minutes later, still in the sky while flying next to the mountain, Hiccup glance down and notice the entrance of a mine. "Bud, there something down here let us check it out."

Hearing his friend, Toothless nod in agreement and start to fly down with other dragons following the two. When they landed, our group finds themselves in front of the entrance of the found mine with Hiccup noticing the railroad that enters it.

"It looks like it is an old mine. And it seems to be abandoned so it is a good place to rest and hide for the time being." said Hiccup as he descends from his mount. He then glances around himself before he turns his attention behind to his dragons' friends.

"Alright guys, before we set up camp. Me, Toothless, and sharpshoot are going to check the mine while the rest of you guys look around here. If you find anything abnormal go and find me, ok." Hiccup said the plan.

With that, the dragons' nod in agreement and obey with Sharpshoot and Toothless following Hiccup inside the mine while the others separate themselves and beginning to explore the surrounding individually.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest.

Inside of the woods, we see several individuals, all dwarves walking in line toward the mine they work in while holding their pickaxes and singing together a happy song.

We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through  
To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we really like to do  
It ain't no trick to get rich quick  
If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick  
In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine!  
Where a million diamonds shine!

We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morn till night  
We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight  
We dig up diamonds by the score  
A thousand rubies, sometimes more  
But we don't know what we dig 'em for  
We dig dig dig a-dig dig

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's work from home we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's work from home we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho hum

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's work from home we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's work from home we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's work from home we go

Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho

Finishing their song, they all stop when one of the dwarves, the one leading ligne begins to address the others behind him.

"Alright my friends. Today we are going to collect some diamonds so we can buy new pickaxes because ours are starting to be worn out. So be careful when you use yours today." said the one name Doc. A pot-bellied and glasses man with fair skin, pink cherry nose, half-bald with black eyebrows, hazel eyes, wearing a red cotton fabric tunic with yellow buttons and brown pants and yellow bonnet.

"Why should we get new ones? Ours are just fine." argued Grumpy, another dwarf with a long white beard, wearing a dark purple top and gray pants.

"I don't know. I think Doc is right. Look at them, they are starting to wear off. I would even think mine will let go at any moment." said Bashful. A short dwarf with a long white beard leads up to the top of his partially bald head. He has pale skin, hazel eyes, long black eyelashes, a medium pink cherry nose, matching eyelids, and a very blushing face. He sports an ochre tunic with a single gold button on his chest and beige patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, copper leggings, a pair of beige medieval-style shoes, and a teal stocking cap.

"He's right. Plus it wonderful to have new things." said Happy in his happy tone. A short and obese dwarf with a short white beard and prominent white eyebrows with his bonnet of yellow dark color on the top of his head. Him, wearing a dark orange top with dark yellow sleeve and blue pants.

"And we sure certainly not want to have an accident, getting hurt in the process... AAAA (Achoo)!" said Sneezy before he sneezes.

Sneezy is a short dwarf with a tufty white beard that leads up to the top of his partially bald head. He has pale skin, hazel eyes, stubby black eyelashes, and a bulbous, red nose. He has a lavender tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and orange patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, crimson leggings, a pair of sienna medieval-style shoes, and an orange bonnet.

"See. That's why we need new pickaxes." said Doc.

"And let not forget that we need money since we have spent all the money and the diamond that we have collected for last month's provision." said Bashful.

"That's true that why we need to collect the diamonds today. Because we also just run out of food." explained Doc.

"Fine, but we better take a different route than the last time while holding the diamonds because I don't want to encounter bandits or these wolves again." warned Grumpy.

"Fair enough, we will take a different route. We were lucky enough to escape from beasts alive. By the way, where is Dopey? It looks like he is not here." asked Doc as he glances behind the group, noticing a missing member.

"I don't know. He was there a few minutes ago. (yawn)" Yawned Sleepy. A white beard dwarf with circles under his eyes, wearing a grey tunic, red trousers, and blue-green bonnet on top of his head.

"Probably making new friends with the animals in the forest right now." grumbled Grumpy.

"Hey, there he is!" exclaimed Happy as they all see their missing friend, the one named Dopey clumsily running toward the group.

Unlike the other, this one has no beard and is completely bald which has a purple stocking cap to cover it up. Pale skin, baby blue eyes with giant ears, thick black eyebrows, and a small pink cherry nose. He wears a loose olive drab turtleneck tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and sienna patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with gold rectangular outlined buckle. Blue trousers while having a pair of Sienna medieval-style shoes.

"There you are, Dopey. Where have you been? And why haven't you got your pickaxe? Did you forget at home?" asked Doc noticing that his friend missing pickaxe. Dopey moves his head to say no before he went to Doc to whisper to the hears to explain what happened to his pickaxe and why it is missing.

"I see, you have forgotten your pickaxe in at home. Haven't you?" said Doc causing Dopey nodding his head to say yes.

"You fool. Now, we have to go back home and We haven't all day." complained Grumpy glaring at Dopey who look at his feet to hide his embarrassment.

"It alright Dopey, everyone does mistake. How about this, our home is not far from here. While we continue our way toward the mine. Why don't you go back home to get your pickax and rejoins us at the mine? You remember the way to our home?" suggested Doc.

"But Doc, isn't that too dangerous to go through alone in these woods ?" said Bashful worry for his friend's safety.

"That is true, well I guess I have to accompany you Dopey. Grumpy can lead the group to the mine and start the day work? We won't be too long." said Doc.

"Fine, I will. But don't you dare take your time." said Grumpy.

"Don't worry we won't take too long. See you later my friends." said Doc before he and Dopey start to walk back home. While the others resume their march towards the mine with Grumpy leading them. Unaware that they are being watched by several piercing eyes.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and the dragons.

Now inside of the mine, we see Hiccup, Toothless, and sharpshoot looking at the place. With Hiccup holding a small torch to be able to see through the darkness in the mine.

"Whoa, this place is quite huge, look at this all diamonds on these walls." said Hiccup as he and the dragons' looks completely stunned at the mine walls they see, as they discover diamonds of different colors and sizes attached to it.

"And by the look of it. It is seen this place is not so abandoned after all. Since we can see that it has been mined recently. We should better get out of here but in the overhand, we could get some diamonds for ourselves before we leave. It will help us to get some money in town. Hey guys, helps me find something to dig some of these diamonds. Would you?" said Hiccup as he and Toothless start to around to find something to mine.

Later.

Half an hour later of searching, in the end, the trio couldn't find anything to dig up some of the precious stones.

"Man, I can't believe We can't find something to dig here. I thought we could at least find at least found a small pickaxe. But I guess this is for the best. Wait a minute where is Sharpshot?" Hiccup sighed tiredly before he starts to glance around noticing the absence of the little green dragon.

"Sharpshoot? Sharpshoot? Where the hell is he?" said Hiccup as he and Toothless look around for the little terrible green terror. Which causes them to worry. Then Hiccup and Toothless stop when they hear Sharpshot growl not far from them. Which the two start to move toward it.

Minutes later, They find Sharpshot in front of a wooden door, scratching it.

Noticing that Sharpshoot is alright, Hiccup approaches the little green dragon while it still scratching the door.

"Did you find something that will help us, Sharpshot?" Asked Hiccup as he walks toward the door to have a look at it.

Sharpshot stops what he was doing when he hear Hiccup and look at Him to emits a little squeak sound to tell the human yes.

Hearing the terrible terror response, Hiccup starts to inspect the door for a good minute before he finds a lock on it. "Look like this door is locked. I could ask one of you to blast to unlock it but we don't know what behind. All we can know it may be something explosive."

He was about to continue to look at the door when all of sudden a howling sound of a wolf is heard following by someone screaming in panic. "Wolfs!"

"What the hell was that? Look like someone is in trouble and it's just coming from outside." loudly said Hiccup before he and the two dragons start to run toward the mine exit.

(change scene)

Meanwhile with Doc and Dopey.

Elsewhere, before our main heroes hear howling wolves. We see Doc and Dopey on their way to the mine after they quickly managed to return home to retrieve the Dopey pickaxe. Taking a five minutes break, sitting on a fallen tree trunk while drinking water from wooden bottles they took with them. With their picks posed next to them.

"Dopey. I have to say. it is a good thing we have gone home for your pickaxe because If it wasn't for it. We wouldn't anything to eat for lunch." smiled Doc while taking a sip of water from the bottle he is holding. While his pickaxe and the bag carrying their lunch for all seven of them are at his feet. With Dopey nodding in agreement. They were about to continue but they stop when a strange growl is heard not far from them.

"What is that?" asked Doc while he and Dopey stood up to look around themself to find where it coming from.

"It looks like it coming from over there. We better not go there." Doc warned Dopey but to only find that Dopey is already gone.

"Dopey! oh boy, where the hell did he go? And he didn't take his pickaxe with him." Doc starts to worry as he runs around to find his friend hoping that he will not do something stupid and dangerous.

With Dopey.

In search of the origin of the strange growl. After a few minutes, Dopey finally finds it, he becomes happy for a few seconds.

But he ceases to be and became paralyzed when he finds himself a few meters from him Shattermaster with his size big as a cow and with green skin like the leaves of trees with big teeth visible at its lower it jaw. Sniffing at a bush looking for food or nice rocks to eat.

Dopey couldn't dare to move as he looks at the huge reptile who continues to look through the bush that it is focused on. Then the dwarf began to silently panic noticing that he hasn't got his pickaxe with him.

Suddenly the human becomes stiff as he sees the green skin beast turning his attention toward him. When their eyes meet, Shattermaster also becomes stiff, creating a silent tension between the two. With the prevailing silence, Dopey looked down to his right and noticed beside him a stone the size of his fist.

Noticing this, Dopey decides to something risky and starts to slowly lower himself to pick up the rock. While making sure that the scaling beast does not react badly. But Dopey slowly picks up the stone from the floor. Shattermaster instead to react badly he now looks at the dwarf with curiosity.

Now holding the rock in his hand, Dopey throws it towards the dragon. Hoping that the rock will hit the beast's head. Distracting it enough for Dopey to runaway. But instead of being hit by the projectile, Shattermaster catches it with his mouth and happily began to eat it.

Seeing this, Dopey panics but he still couldn't dare to move with his body refuses to flee, paralyzed by fear. So the only thing Dopey can do is to close his eyes waiting for death. Thinking that it is the end for him. But after a minute nothing happens, not a hit, a roar nor any kind of attack from the beast itself.

With nothing happening to him, Dopey slowly his eyes to see why he isn't being attacked to then open them even wider in shock. Because what he finds is Shattermaster just in front of him, happily smiling, acting like a puppy with his tongue out and his tail moving right and left. Looking at the dwarf for more stone treat. Looking at the dragon acting like this in front of him. Dopey quickly realized why the beast joyful mood, he glances around hoping to find more rock but couldn't find any. Then Dopey remember that he got in his pocket some small flat stones he finds on his way to work. Hoping to use them to do ricochet at the river near home.

Reaching to his pocket, Dopey grabs several small stones with his hand. He slowly extends it and opens it palm toward Shattermaster, showing the stones. Seeing them, the dragon first gently sniffs Dopey hand who is holding the stones. Shattermaster then opens his jaw as he extends his tongue waiting for the dwarf to put the small stones on it. Which, Dopey do so, understanding what to do when he saw the tongue.

After deposing the small stones, Shattermaster began to happily chew them before swallowing them. Done eating them, the green fat dragon returns his attention to the dwarf hoping to have more of these tasty treats.

But instead of giving more stones, Dopey makes a bold move by taking a step closer to the dragon re-extending his hand to pet him. Surprised by this, Shattermaster takes a small step backward. Then the dragon remembers that it is nearly exactly, how he met with Hiccup and how they have become friends. With, Hiccup giving some stones to him after he saved him from The death song.

Remembering this moment, Shattermaster decides to move forward, making contact between his muzzle and Dopey hand. Who he smiles while beginning to pet the dragon muzzle.

Minutes later with Doc.

"Where the hell is he?" Doc asked himself as he looks around for Dopey, worry about his friend's safety. Holding his own pickaxe ready to defend himself and rescue Dopey while having his friend pickaxe in his backpack. Continuing his search, Doc stops when he hears not far from him, laughter, and the mysterious growl he and Dopey have heard earlier.

"Oh no! Dopey!" yelled Doc who starts to run toward the sounds, knowing that Dopey must be over there as he recognizes the laugh of the other dwarf.

Gripping his pickaxe with both his hands, Doc charge at full speed ready to fight as he expected to find his friend in danger. But when he arrived, Doc is paralyzed and his face expresses like a fish as he sees his friend Dopey on top of a big fat joyful dragon, happily petting his head.

"Dopey?!" said Doc, drawing the attention of Dopey and the dragon at Him. Who both smile at him.

"Do you have any idea what is that thing?" asked Doc while pointing at the dragon with his trembling finger.

Dopey respond to Doc by shaking his head negativity while shrugging his shoulders before he focuses on petting Shattermaster head again.

"That is a dragon, Dopey. They are dangerous creatures that only think of blood and fire. So get down here so we can leave. While this beast is still calm." argued Doc in a low tone but high so that Dopey can hear.

And again, Dopey shook his head negatively to say no. He then descends from the green dragon. Take a little more stone out of his pocket and give it to Shattermaster who eats it with delight. Dopey then take another stone and make a gesture with his free hand at Doc to tell him to come here.

Seeing and understanding Dopey attention. Doc starts to panic as he waves his hand negatively. "Dopey you can't be serious. I can't do that!" Doc protested who is too scared to do it. While showing an expression at Dopey to say 'have you gone mad!'. But after a minute of a silent argument between the two. Doc finally resigned after Dopey managed to convince him to do it. As Doc starts to walks toward them he brutally stops when Shattermaster starts to growls at him.

"Dopey... why it is growling... at me?" asked Doc trembling as he sees the fat dragon glaring at him.

Guessing why the dragon is like this, Dopey calm it down by slowly patting the beast's head which causes it to calm him down. The young dwarf then returns his attention to Doc and start to walk toward him. Now in front of his friend, Dopey points at the pickaxe that Doc is holding. Causing, Doc to be in shock and panic.

"You can't be serious, it's too dangerous and I am too scare to let it go." argued Doc while gripping harder his pickaxe with both his hands.

Not taking no as an answer, Dopey frowns and extends his hand to tell Doc to give him both pickaxes and the bag while showing an expression on his face that says trust him.

Being completely stunned by Dopey determination, Doc decides to trust his friend and pass him and his pickaxe just after he put his backpack who has the other one on the ground. After taking the pickaxe, Dopey reaches to his pocket again to take out more small stones to pass at Doc who takes them.

Holding the stones in his hand, Doc approaches again towards Shattermaster, this time slower with precaution not wanting to make the dragon angry again. But to his surprise, the fat dragon didn't react looking at him impassively, letting Doc approach him. When Doc now found himself in front of Shattermaster who still hasn't reacted. And Dopey a moment ago, Doc slowly extends his hand who has the stones to gives them to the wild animal which ends with the same result. With the dragon taking and happily eats them.

Done with the stone he was eating, Shattermaster smile as he moves closer to Doc, pushing a little bit the dwarf, like a puppy wanting more attention or treats. Seeing, how is the dragon towards him now. All of Doc's hesitation and fear disappear, with him smiling back at Shattermaster while gently petting its head with his hand.

"This unbelievable, I never thought in my life I would be doing this. In every book, I have read about these creatures. They never say how friendly and incredible the dragons are." said Doc, fascinated by the green beast while still caressing it. Doc glances at Dopey and sees him smiling, expressing on his face an idea.

Guessing what is his friend's idea, Doc frown at him and begins to object to the idea. "I know what you're going to suggest and no, we can't take him with us."

In response, Dopey begins to plead as he put his hands together in a praying manner. While emitting his puppy eyes to convince Doc.

"No Dopey, you say that you're going to take care of it. But we both know that you are not mature enough to do so. And I doubt the others will agree to have him with us." Doc said the many reasons why they can't take care of the dragon.

Hearing him, Dopey separated his hands and reach his pocket once more to show more stones to Doc while pointing at the direction of the mine then at the green dragon.

"Ok, I see what you are saying. You think that he will be helpful in the mine, with him eating the surplus of rock and moving the heavy carts." said Doc as he sees a smiling Dopey nodded to say yes.

"I admit your idea seems interesting but the problem is that we don't know anything about dragons and we don't even know if there any existing documents on how to take care of them." claimed Doc.

Doc was about to continue his argument but stops when he sees not only Dopey but also Shattermaster with Dopey sitting on his back. Both now giving him the puppy eyes.

Looking at these cute bright and pleading eyes, Doc began to hesitate, trying to give more argument to say no. But in the end, gave in with a resigning sigh before talking to them. "Ok, ok. I give in. We can take him with us for the moment. But I can't promise anything if he can stay with us. Because we need to find the others to see if they agree with it."

Hearing Doc, Dopey, and the fat dragon begin to jump in joy while Doc chuckle looking at them. All sudden, they are interrupted when they hear the howling of a wolf. The dwarfs' eyes widen as they realized that the howling sound is coming in direction of their mine.

"Oh, no! It's coming from our mine! And our friends are over there right now! They must be in danger! Quickly, we must hurry and save them before it is too late!" Doc yelled before he grabs his backpack and was about to run in direction of the mine.

But Doc is stopped in his run when Shattermaster grabs the collar of his shirt with his jaw and threw it into the air. With Doc landing on the dragon back behind Dopey.

"Dopey?!" exclaimed Doc in shock as he sees the serious comical expression of Dopey and Shattermaster (Jojo style) looking at the road that leads to the mine.

With Dopey using both his hands to hold both Shattermaster ears, like a rider holding the saddle of his horse. Seeing this and knowing Dopey plan, Doc gets hold of himself and in his turn looks in the direction of the mine.

"Let's go," said Doc with determination on his face showing the same serious comical expression (Jojo style) as Dopey.

(Change scene)

Back with Hiccup and Co.

Still, inside the mine, Hiccup and the two dragons were running toward the place exit. But the three brutally stop when they hear more animals growl coming from outside.

"This doesn't sound look good. You guys stay here while I am going to have a look outside. I will call you if something goes wrong, ok." Said Hiccup before he starts to move again toward the mine exit. While the two scaling creatures stay where they are ready to intervene.

Later, now a few feet away from the mine exit that leads outside. Hiccup once again stops and begins to be paralyzed as his eyes widen in shock.

Because what he sees, is five individuals, all dwarf armed with pickaxes all five in circle formation as they are surrounded by a dozen furious black wolves ready to attack them at any moment.

Suddenly one of the dwarfs trips to his knees losing his weapon. Causing, one of the wolves of the pack to react by charging at the dwarf who he is too terrified to move to defend himself. Noticing this, Hiccup reacts in his turn by charging toward them while throwing the torch he was holding at the charging wolf.

With the dwarfs. (minutes before the fight began)

Being surrounded by the dark furry beasts, Grumpy like the other dwarves with him, couldn't dare to move as he is also terrified of the wolves that are glaring and growling at them. As high tension appears between the dwarfs and the wolves, Happy who is trembling like the other, he began to speak to Grumpy who was standing next to him.

"Grumpy, what are we going to do? There are too many of them." Happy said in a trembling voice.

"Yeah, there are like 10 of them." said Sneezy, trembling like a small rabbit, also being glared at by the wolves who are darkly fixing at their prey.

"I don't know let me think!" frowned Grumpy while holding his pickaxe with his two trembling hands.

"How about we run and hide in the mine." said Sleepy glancing at the entrance of the mine.

"Are you crazy! This place is a death trap." frowned Grumpy and the others are also glancing at the mine.

"I am scared!" said Bashful in a frightened tone.

"Stop panicking, and stay in formation and focus or they will take us down." ordered Grumpy now glaring again at the beasts.

With, the tension between them continues to be high with the wind blowing gently, lifting mine dust presents on the ground. All sudden, some of the mine dust that has lifted went directly at Sneezy's nose causing him to sneezed really hard. So hard, he falls backward colliding against Bashful who trips on the floor, who lets go of his pickaxe in the process.

"Bashful!" yelled the other dwarves when they saw their friend on the ground. But there was nothing they could do because they are too busy with the wolves in front of them.

Being on his knees, Bashful looks up and sees with fearing eyes, one of the black fur beasts growling and glaring with its yellow evil eyes directly at him. Then the dwarf starts to panic even more as he notices that he is no longer holding his pickaxe.

"_Oh no! this can't be happening!_" thought Bashful in terror while trying to look for his missing mining tool. But he didn't have the time to do so when the wolf that is few feet away in front of him, starts to charge.

"Somebody helps me!" screamed Bashful shutting his eyes as tears coming out of its corners. Refusing to look at the thing that will end his life. But once again fate decided otherwise when a torch fly out of nowhere, hitting on the face of the wolf, stopping on its track. Screaming in pain as its face burnt by the fire of the torch that hit him.

Seeing what happened, all the dwarfs and wolves look where the torch came from and see with widening eyes a teenage boy standing at the entrance of the dwarfs' mine now armed with a large stick.

"Hey, you big ugly furballs! leave these poor guys alone!" yelled the boy glaring at the wolves he just insulted.

In return after hearing our hero insult, the wolves turn their wide surprise eyes into glaring ones toward Hiccup, growling at the new human. Not wasting any time, Hiccup starts to run toward Bashful to see if he is alright.

"Are you alright mister?" asked Hiccup as he checks on the fallen dwarf for any injury.

"Yes, I'm alright thank you, sir." silently responded Bashful while emitting small tears of joy at the corner of his eyes.

"Look out behind you!" yelled Happy, pointing behind Hiccup.

Hearing the scream of the dwarf that is in front of him, Hiccup turns behind to be then tackled by a wolf bigger than the others. Being on top of Hiccup, the wolf was aiming for the human neck with sharp teeth that is cover what is seems to be foam of rabies. But Hiccup manages to prevent that by putting the stick between himself and the beast jaws, stopping the attack in the process.

While our protagonist is being attacked by the big wolf. Some of the other wolves in their turn start to charge toward the dwarfs who are managing to hold against them. But become too occupied to help Hiccup who is still struggling against the enemy. As the fight proceeds, Hiccup still against the big wolf that is on top of him. Our hero did the only thing to do in this situation and decide to scream his dragon name for his help.

"Toothless!" screamed Hiccup while still holding against the black fur beast.

When Hiccup finally screams his friend's name. Everyone present is all interrupted and stop when they hear the roar of Toothless coming from the mine.

And in a matter of seconds, they all became shocked when they see Toothless popping out of the mine entrance. Glaring at everyone while expanding his wings to look more menacing. When the black scale dragon sees Hiccup being attacked by the wolf on top of him. The dragon glared at the big wolf and becomes even more furious emitting his all mighty roar before he fires a plasma blast at the wolf. Killing the enemy on the spot, removing it from his human friend.

Silence reigned between the dwarfs and wolves who stay where they are. As they just witnessed the apparition of the black scale beast who just kill a wolf in one shot with purple fire. Then it breaks when Grumpy took an opportunity to swing his pickaxe to bash the head of the wolf in front of him, killing it in one hit. Restarting the fight between the two sides.

While this is happening and with the huge wolf on top of him gone. Hiccup gets up to his feet and smiled at his best friend who ran to him to see if he was fine.

"Thanks, Bud for the save." said Hiccup, smiling at his dragon who smiles back at him. He then turns his attention at Bashful who couldn't dare to move too terrified at the sight of the black in front of him.

"Don't worry sir, my friend and I will take care of these guys. But I have to borrow this for the moment. And stick with us ok." said Hiccup as he let go of his damaged stick he used and pick up the dwarf pickaxe that was on the floor. Before he and Toothless charge toward the fight to help the other dwarfs. With Bashful following the two.

"Toothless, screams for the others to help us!" ordered Hiccup.

Hearing his friend order, Toothless emit another almighty roar as a calling call for the other dragons to come at him to help.

As the fight goes on, fighting for their lives against the evil beasts. Just after Toothless swing his tail to hit against one of the wolves who is sent against a tree, killing it. But the dragon breaks his artificial fin at the violence of the impact. The dwarfs, Hiccup, and Toothless quickly regroup into a circle formation back to back facing the wolves who circle them again.

"I really hate these wolves!" yelled Grumpy as he swings his weapon before he turns his attention at Hiccup glaring at him.

"And you! I don't know who the hell you are but you got some balls to come out of our mine!" yelled Grumpy.

"Can we talk about this after we have dealt with these guys!" Yells back Hiccup while facing at the predators that are still circling them.

"This is really not good! They are still too many of them!" yelled Happy with fear in his voice.

"Toothless plasma blast!" ordered Hiccup.

Hearing this order, the black dragon fire several plasma blasts at the enemies hitting and killing some of them. But this is not enough as more wolves pop-out of the darkness of the woods. And like the others present, they are also here to kill our heroes.

"There are more of these guys!" yelled Grumpy, glaring at the new arrivals.

"How many are they!?" panicked Sleepy.

"I think this must be the rest of their herd. But don't worry, help is coming soon!" declared Hiccup.

"Who?!" yelled Sneezy.

All sudden, They all see to their surprise except Hiccup and Toothless who just smile at the sight of the three terrible terror coming out of the woods. Then they also see Sharpshoot who in his turn comes out of the mine, joining the other terrible terrors in flying formation.

All four little dragons begin to spite small fireballs against the wolves. But this does not scare them, as they are still determined to get revenge. Because of the loss of the members of their herd that was killed by Toothless plasma blast and the other humans. Even some jump trying to catch the flying terrible terrors.

"_I don't understand, they should be scared and leave us by now._" thought Hiccup as he glared at them.

"I don't think that will be enough! they are still attacking!" yelled Happy.

"Just hold a little bit longer! They will soon give up and leave!" yelled Hiccup.

"In what miracle!" yelled Grumpy as he swings his pickaxe at his opponent.

Hiccup was about to yell back but he didn't have the time to do it when they hear a roar and yell of a person following it. Hearing it, they all quickly turn their attention to where it came from. And see with shocking eyes even Hiccup and the dragons present. Shattermaster coming out of the bushes with Doc and Dopey on his back all three ready to fight.

"Charge!" comically yelled Doc while pointing his pickaxe and glaring toward the evil black fur beasts. And with that Shattermaster starts to charge toward the enemies spitting lava blast at them. Causing to scare most of them, panicking by the size of both big dragons that just appear.

"You were saying." responded Hiccup while glancing at Grumpy who frown.

Grumpy growl murmuring shut up in his beard before he yelled in turn with his pickaxe in the air. "charge!"

And with that, taking advantage of the wolves' panic, they all start to charge.

(Later)

After having successfully pushed the wolves away from them. We find Hiccup and the dwarfs begin to take their breath, completely exhausted at what they just did. While the dragons look around making sure that the beasts don't come back or checking the few wolf's dead bodies that are killed. Except for Dopey and Shattermaster who are playing with each other like kids.

"Man, that was exhausting. Never, I would think that wolves would be difficult to get rid of. Certainly with dragons. Is everyone is alright?" said Hiccup who is taking his breath while glancing at dwarfs who also taking their breath.

"Yes, we are all alright thank you for asking." responded Doc.

"And it was indeed really exhausting." said Sneezy who ready to fall to his butt too exhausted to continue to stand.

"We were really lucky that you and your dragons are here. Thank you." Happy thanked the dragon rider and the dragons present.

"It's alright. It was the right thing to do. I guess it was good that I came here today." said Hiccup.

"That right, by the way, I mean to ask you something." said Grumpy before he gets up to his feet pickaxe in hand, walk toward our young Viking, and start to menace the boy with the weapon.

"What were you doing at our mine in the first place?! Are you here to steal our diamonds! Because if that the case I am not scared to fight you and scale friends!" yelled Grumpy with him glaring at Hiccup while pointing his pickaxe at our hero.

Seeing this, in a matter of seconds Toothless come toward them to put himself between Hiccup and Grumpy. With the black dragon glaring dagger at the Dwarf who returns the glare at the scaled beast.

"Hey, easy there!" exclaimed Hiccup while holding Toothless to prevent him to attack Grumpy.

"Please everyone calm down. There no need to fight anymore." said Doc while he, Sneezy, and Happy are holding Grumpy to also prevent him to attack the dragon.

"If that not the case then can he tell us why he and his scale beast are here?!" yelled Grumpy still glaring at the two in front of him.

"Look, I didn't know that this mine belongs to someone. I thought that it was abandoned. I swear." protested Hiccup.

"Right, like we are going to believe that. I bet you are going to use your evil reptilian beasts to kill us all." declared Grumpy.

"Look, if I wanted to, I would have left you with the wolves. But I didn't do it because it would be wrong. And you are wrong about dragons, they are not evil creatures that will kill for fun and blood." argued Hiccup. Not liking what Grumpy just said about him and his friends.

But before Grumpy could continue to respond he is interrupted by Bashful.

"Grumpy will you stop yelling at him! " yelled Bashful shocking the other dwarves by the outburst of the shyest person of their group.

After his outburst Bashful calm down and start to speak calmly. "He and his friends just saved our life especially mine. So stop menacing him."

"Bashful is right. This young man got a point. If he wanted would have left us to die. I think we would thank him for his help. But Grumpy does too have a point." said Doc then turn his attention at the young Viking present.

"Your presence does give some questions. I mean no offense, I am still great full for saving us. But perhaps you can tell us why were you at our mine in the first place. And I am certain that you must have a good reason. How about telling us your name as a start." proposed Doc, calming down everyone present around them.

Seeing everyone looking at him, Hiccup takes a small deep breath and starts to present himself. "Alright, my name is Hiccup Haddock. Yes I know is an unusual Name."

Hiccup expects to see the laughing reaction of the dwarfs. But instead, he just sees them except Grumpy simply smiling at him.

"Please, we are quite familiar with those names, in fact, I remember a cousin of mine got the same name." chuckled Doc causing Hiccup to look surprised.

"Really?" asked Hiccup surprised at what he just heard.

"Of course! Let me present ourselves, You will understand. My name is Doc and the persons who are with me are Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, and finally Dopey." Doc presents himself and the other dwarfs to finish at Dopey. They smile with amusement as they see Dopey sitting on top of Sharttermaster, petting the big green dragon head.

"Whoa, I am surprised but I do see your point. And it is Nice to meet you. Alright, Let me get back where I was. As you already know my name is Hiccup Haddock and the guy here." said Hiccup while pointing at the black dragon standing next to him.

"Is my best friend, name Toothless." said Hiccup causing the dwarfs to look at them confused.

"You named one of the most powerful creatures we can see in this world with the most innocent one you can find?" questioned Grumpy while glancing questioningly at Toothless who frowns at him for a second.

In response Hiccup glance at Toothless who then moves his head closer to the dwarfs. And opens his jaw so that everyone can see it without showing out his retractable teeth who are now inside of the gum of the mouth. Causing all the dwarves to be surprised by it.

"Wait, I swear a moment ago I saw ..." commented Bashful surprised like the other dwarves by the absence of teeth in Toothless jaws.

But he couldn't finish his sentence. When the black dragon for his amusement, shows his retractable white sharp teeth as they pop out of his jaw gum. Causing, everyone except Dopy to flinch a little in surprise.

"I had the same reaction when I saw it the first time." commented Hiccup while smiling at them.

"Retractable teeth, fascinating." said Doc while looking with interest at Toothless who is still showing his teeth.

"Yeah, they are. when I saw them, Toothless was the first name popping in my head." admitted Hiccup.

"I guess I can see why you named him like this. Smart I would say." commented Doc.

"Thanks," said Hiccup.

"I can also see that you two are quite close." said Doc as he look at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Yeah, he is my best friend. I would say, he is family to me." said Hiccup smiling at Toothless who smiles back at him.

"This must be quite a history, care to tell?" asked Doc.

"How about I also tell you everything about me and my home, like that you will better understand. You know has a sign of trust." proposed Hiccup.

"I like this idea. let us sit down, I like to hear it while sitting. If you don't mind.." said Doc while looking at his friends, waiting for an answer. In the beginning, most of the dwarfs that didn't meet with Shattermaster earlier wasn't comfortable with the idea, certainly being near the flying reptiles that can spate fire out of their mouth. And being nervous because of the tension that happened between Grumpy and Toothless. But Doc managed to convince them again to trust him saying that everything is going to be ok.

Being convinced, they all nod in agreement, and all went sitting in a circle formation with Grumpy sitting at the opposite of Hiccup, still glaring at the Viking to see if the young boy is going to do something suspicious.

Now sitting in a circle on the ground except Dopey who decided to sit on top of Shattermaster. Hiccup wanting to earn their trust took the decision to not lied to them. He begins to tell about his home at Berk with his life as a Viking and his home history with the dragons.

When Hiccup revealed that was a Viking the dwarfs look surprised not expecting a boy like him to be one. But Hiccup quickly explained that he was an outcast by nearly everyone in his village even by the members of his family. And that he feels that he was never one of them. Which causes most of the dwarfs to be sad for the young boy.

Our young hero continues in his tale by telling the people in front of him how he meets Toothless and how he and the dragon became friends. Telling how much he learned and discovered the truth about the dragons. Which also causes the dwarfs to be fascinated by what they just heard.

Hiccup then tells them why he and Toothless had to leave his home, not wanting to risk his life and that of his best friend.

Hours later still in the forest, Hiccup finishes his story about what happened after he and his best friend left Berk. "And that how we got ourselves here. Looking for a place as a temporary home for me and my friends."

"I have to say. You must have a lot of courage to take the decision to leave your home. For such a dangerous journey. Certainly at your age." said Doc.

"So do you believe me?" asked Hiccup not expecting them to accept so quickly. Well except Grumpy who still glaring at him.

"Hiccup, if I haven't seen your dragons friends here. We wouldn't believe you." said Doc.

"Thank you. And I am sorry for what happened today." said Hiccup.

"It's okay, but I think we should be the one to thank you. We were very lucky that you and your dragons found our mines today." said Doc.

"He's right these dragons are incredible." exclaimed Happy.

"Certainly Toothless. He certainly impressive" said Bashful while glancing at the black dragon.

"Yeah, they are incredible creatures. Well, we will be going then. Thank you for your times to listen to me. And don't worry, We will come back and us your mine." said Hiccup as he stood up to his feet.

"Wait, you are going?" asked Sneezy who also stand up with the others to their feet.

"Yes, I and my friends are going somewhere else to use as a temporary home. Since it would inconvenience to use your mine." explained Hiccup.

"Are you sure because it would be dangerous to be on your own in these woods." argued Happy worry for Hiccup's safety.

"It's ok, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your mine. Because what is inside of it." said Hiccup looking Grumpy who frowns at the young Viking.

"And don't worry I won't be alone. I have Toothless and the others with me." also said Hiccup with Toothless emitting his gummy smile While Sharpshoot squeak in agreement.

"Oh no, we cannot allow you to that. Certainly, after you have done it for us. Let us at least give you something as a reward." said Happy.

"No, really you don't have to." said Hiccup while waving his hands to say that he doesn't want anything.

"Actually, I got an idea. So please hear me out. Before you decide to refuse it." said Doc.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup and the others are ready to listen to Doc's idea.

"How about this. These parts of the woods used to be safe to walk in. But since these wolves appear several weeks ago it has become too dangerous for everyone. So I was thinking that if you and your friends stay with us. Your dragon can come with us to protect us against danger and even help us while we are in the mine." said Doc causing everyone to be surprised certainly Hiccup not expecting to hear this. And Grumpy to become furious.

"Are you out of your mind!? You can't propose that!" protested Grumpy. Now glaring at Doc.

"and why not? I think that a good idea." said Happy. Who like Doc's idea.

"Yes, that's a great idea." Bashful agree.

"You imbecile! Have you forgotten that they just appear from our mine. Don't you see that he is here to steal our diamonds!" yelled Grumpy and Hiccup and the dragons.

"And he told us, that he didn't know that this mine belongs to us. Plus like he told us earlier. If he wanted, he could have killed us by now with his dragons. Let us to our fate with the wolves" said Doc.

"So what, We still don't need him. We can take care of ourselves, pretty well." said Grumpy.

"I disagree Grumpy. Don't you see. He saved our lives. If it wasn't for him. We would be dead by now. " said Doc now frowning at Grumpy.

"Yes but..." Grumpy tried to argue but he is cut off by Doc who continues to put reason in his friend's thicc head.

"Stop and admit it. We need help. We can't do it on our own anymore. Certainly against these wolves and You know it." said Doc.

Grumpy frowns and stays silent for a moment while looking at his feet. Thinking about what he just heard from Doc. He then takes a deep breath to speak again. "Grrr Alright fine, I see your idea got some good point. He can stay with us. But if they tried anything suspicious. You won't be able to stop my pickaxe."

"Thank you Grumpy." Said Doc before he turns his attention at Hiccup to speak again. "So Hiccup, what do you say?"

"I don't know." said Hiccup with an unsure tone in his voice, glancing to his right to not look at them. Hiccup then re-glance in front of him and now see Sneezy, Bashful, Happy Dopey. All four giving our young hero pleading puppies eyes.

"Please say yes. It would be a great help for us." pleaded Happy.

"We really need protection now than never." also plead Sneezy.

"It would be helpful with Shattermaster in the mines with us." said Bashful with Dopey nodding in agreement. With him pointing at the big green dragon.

Hiccup was about to say something but Doc continues his proposition. "Look, If you are worried about your friends. You can stay and hide with us at our house. We live in our home that is quite isolated in the woods away from the city nor any village nearby. We will even pay you a small percentage of the diamonds, we will collect. Guessing that you need money for you and your friends' journey. And We will also pass you all the information we know about this region. As we said, we need to be protected. Please we really need your help." said Doc.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiccup looking at Doc.

Seeing them like this in front of him. Our hero in his turn stays silent thinking about the proposition and situation that he and his friend are in.

_"He does have a point I do need money since I have spent most of it at Arrendelle. And information on the area would be help full. Plus will be wrong to leave with the danger of the wolves here in these woods._" Hiccup said in his head then glance at Toothless make a small growling sound to say 'whatever you decide I'm with you.'

The young Viking then looks back at the dwarfs. "We accept your kind offer, we will stay with you for some time. Until at least I take care of these bad wolves."

Hearing his answer, Shattermaster, and the dwarfs except for Grumpy who just cross his arms, all begin to dance in joy.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I promise you will not regret it." happily exclaimed Doc.

"Glad to hear. And I do think it would be horrible to say no after you told me about your situation here." smiled Hiccup while Doc smiles back at him.

"And once again I must thank you for your concern. Now everything is settled, we better get going home. It getting too late to work today, anyway. We will mine tomorrow." said Doc as all notice the sun starting to get down.

"Euh,,,,,. I don't think it going to be possible." said Sneezy, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Sneezy?" asked Doc now looking confused.

"Because look, some of our pickaxes are now too damaged to be used." said Sneezy as he shows his broken tools to everyone. Who all become shocked at the sight of their tools too damaged to be used for mining.

"Oh no, that is terrible without them we won't be able to collect the diamonds." said Happy in disrate.

"And without the diamonds, we won't be able to get next month's foods like flour or meat." said Doc.

"What are we gonna do ?" said Happy in a worried tone.

"That is great what are we supposed to do?" complained Grumpy.

"This is going to be a nightmare." said Bashful.

As he sees them panicking, Hiccup frowns and begins to think of a solution to their problem. Our young Viking friend then glances at his best friend Toothless who is sniffing one of the wolves' dead bodies.

Seeing this, Hiccup widens his eyes, as an idea is popping inside his head that will help in their situation.

"Wait, I got an idea. Why don't we used these wolves' bodies wolves' bodies or at least their fur and go to the city to sell them. I think it will help us to get money for your pickaxe." suggested Hiccup.

"That is a brilliant idea, I know the only fur Marchand in the city that would buy those. Certainly from you since you are new here." said Doc but frown as he remembers about the Marchand.

"What do you mean me being new?" asked Hiccup now confused.

"(Sigh) Hiccup, If you must know. This merchant is not really a friend of ours but someone who would sell his products high price to us. And refuse to buy the things we propose to sell to him. Because he thinks lowly of us for being dwarves. And unfortunately, he is the only one to be interested and who is rich enough to pay us for these furs with the right amount of money we need for the pickaxes." explained Doc while the others nodded in agreement.

"I really like don't this man. He always called us freak or abomination of the forest or old ugly kids." grumbled Grumpy crossing his arms.

"Hmmm, I see. It is lucky for me I have some experience in trading back home. And the fact this person doesn't know I am friends with you. So I think will manage to get enough money for you tomorrow." said Hiccup.

"Really, this is good to hear. I do hope that would help us. Anyway, we better get going and take the wolves' bodies with us now. We got a lot to do tomorrow." declared Doc.

With that, they put the wolves' bodies on Toothless and Shattermaster back before they began to walk back to the home of the dwarfs'.

Later with Hiccup and Co.

Later as the group arrived in front of the dwarf's home, Hiccup and the dragon see a nice and traditional cottage except that its entrance was smaller because it was made by the dwarves.

"Whoa, I have to say. You really have a nice home." complimented Hiccup as he and the others walk toward the home.

"Why thank you. We build it all by ourselves" proudly said Doc, smiling with other Dwarfs except for Grumpy who just frown in silence.

"You weren't kidding, saying that you lived in the middle of the woods." said Hiccup as he and the dragons glance around them.

"Yes, we live here, because of us being dwarfs normally don't well with other folks. Certainly, if they want to know the location of our mine. To rob it from us." explained Doc.

As the group finds themselves at the main door of the home. They all stop when they notice its entrance is too small for the two big dragons to go in.

"Oh, I completely forgot that our house is too small for your dragons' friends', well except the little ones." said Doc who is embarrassed not to have taken into account the size of Toothless and Shattermaster.

"It's alright, they can sleep outside of the house." said Hiccup before look behind him to the big dragons.

"Sorry guys, looks like you will be staying outside tonight." Hiccup excused the two reptiles in front of him who just shrugged their shoulder to say it alright.

"That good to hear. Let good inside and unpack your things." said Doc as they all enter inside. Except for the dragons who all decide to stay outside.

When they finally enter Hiccup become stunned at the sight of the mess with dirty plates and goblets still on the table and all kind of objects on the floor. All cover in dust and spider webs.

"Whoa..." said Hiccup. "What a mess. Well, it is less than Tuffnut and Ruffnut home." thought Hiccup and comically shiver in disgust as the image of the twins home popping in his head.

"Sorry about the mess. We didn't have the time to clean." apologized Doc while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, you didn't expect to have guests today. Look we are all are tired. How about I slept tonight outside next to the house with Toothless and the others. And we will do the cleaning and prepare the guest bedroom, tomorrow. " smiled Hiccup.

"Are you sure?" asked Bashful.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. It is not the first time I have camped outside." said Hiccup.

Hearing this, Dopey went to Doc and whisper something to the ear.

"Oh, that's quite an idea." said Doc who nodded in agreement at his friend's idea.

"What did he just say?" asked Hiccup.

"He said, why not we all camp with you tonight. Like that we could know better each other." responded Doc.

"That sounds fun. Sure why not." said Hiccup.

"That a good idea. I going to get the blankets." said Sleepy before he went upstairs.

"I'm going to prepare the food to be cook on the fire. Oh this going to be fun." said Happy.

"In the meantime, How about I prepare the campfire. It would be easy to light it up with dragon fire." said Hiccup.

"Thank you Hiccup. There are wood fires already cut next to the house. You can use them If you want?" said Doc.

"I'm going to show him where they are." volunteered Grumpy while looking at Hiccup with suspicion.

"I will come with them." said Bashful.

"Alright, while they do this. Dopey and I are going to put away the tools. Dopey? Dopey?" said Doc before he notices the absence of Dopey.

They were about to look for Dopey but stop when they hear something outside. They all went to the window and chuckled except Grumpy at the sight of Dopey who is playing with the dragons.

Later change of scene.

Later now in the evening after they eat, we see Hiccup seating with the dragons and the dwarves in a circle formation around the campfire. Except for Dopey as he is sitting once again on top of Sharttermaster petting his head. All happily chatting with each other. With the doc telling Hiccup what he needs to know about the kingdom that they are living in. And who is the actual ruler that is living in the capital city of Casterly Rock. Wich, it is not far from here.

And in return Hiccup tells them about his old life in Berk. which was sad in the beginning but it then changes to fun when Hiccup tells about the songs and story of his former home. And when he told them about the songs. The dwarves also in return tell our hero about their favorite song called Dig, Dig, Dig. Wich they all start to sing it for fun. The only one who refuses to do it was Grumpy who stay silent.

When the song ends, Doc notices Grumpy silence turns his attention at his friend.

"Grumpy what the matter? Why are you silent?" asked Doc.

"It's nothing." grumbled Grumpy while crossing his arm together and looking at his lap.

"It is our new friends. You still don't trust them." said Bashful guessing why the other dwarf is silent.

Hearing this, Grumpy snap and began to yell. " Of course it is about them and they are not our friends!"

"Grumpy. We already spoke about this. Hiccup and the dragons are friends. We should trust them." said Doc who frowned at Grumpy.

"You maybe do But I don't and I refuse to do so!" shout Grumpy who glared at Hiccup.

"What do you need?" suddenly and calmly asked Hiccup. Causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"What?" asked Grumpy confused by the boy.

"What do I need to do to earn your trust and friendship?" asked Hiccup which surprised everyone by the sudden determination even to himself, to be honest.

"Grrr, I don't know. Anything you are the Viking. Certainly when you have these dragons with you!" declared Grumpy while pointing at Hiccup.

Not liking Grumpy attitude, Toothless frowns and stood to his feet ready to give a piece of his mind. But the dragon didn't have the time to do so as Hiccup put his arm in front of his friend. while still looking at Grumpy.

"How about an oath?" proposed Hiccup.

"A what?" asked Happy confused like others.

"An oath. Not a promise but a serious oath to be precise. Look I know you don't trust me and I understand. You have a family you want to protect. If I was in your shoes I would even be the same. These guys that are with me" Hiccup gesture to the dragon that near him. "They are my family. So I would do anything to protect them."

After saying this, Hiccup stands up to his feet. Look at Doc to asks something. "Doc, may I have your knife, please? It will be quick."

"Of course." said Doc as he passes his knife.

Now holding the small blade, Hiccup starts to speak to everyone present. "As you know, I consider myself as I former Viking. But even so, I would still hold some traditions with me. Like my belief in the gods for example."

"So what?" said Grumpy.

"And you also must know. I would never lower myself to hurt those who can't defend themselves and certainly to the ones who are my friends. I know it may be weird but I already consider you as my friends. Even you Grumpy." said Hiccup before he takes a deep breath.

"But even after I have told you everything. You, Grumpy still refuse to trust me. Which once again I understand. So this going to happen. To earn your trust I am going to give a blood oath. And this oath is if I ever betray you. I will let you end my life. And no one will stop you even Toothless." explained Hiccup causing everyone to completely be in shock.

Toothless tried to protest but his rider beat him in reason as he speaks. "I have to Toothless. Because If I don't, the trust will not remain in this group we made here. So trust me I got this." said Hiccup smiling at his dragon who sigh in resignation.

And with that, Hiccup returns his attention to the angry dwarf. "So what do you say?"

After hearing Hiccup's proposition, Grumpy didn't respond but nod in silence to say to go ahead.

"Alright, let us begin." said Hiccup who start to his oath. First, he extends his free hand on top of the campfire. Hiccup then use the knife he is holding in his other hand and made a cut on the palm of his hand. Enough to bleed but not mortally.

"Hiccup!?" yelled Doc as he and everyone present begin to be shocked by Hiccup's sudden action.

Hiccup ignores them as he starts to say the oath.

"I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, made this oath by the gods be witness here and now. That I will never betray you and your family. If this ever happens may death come to me and take my soul to hell. I will not resist and gladly accept it." declared Hiccup while he made his bleeding hand into a fist causing it to drop blood on the fire.

When the oath is done, silence appears in the camp as everyone looks at Hiccup in disbelief at what just happened. Even Grumpy who he was standing in front of the boy.

But only he flinches back a little as Grumpy sees the determination face and eyes that Hiccup is showing. Making known to the dwarves, in particular, Grumpy that he is serious about the blood oath.

Guessing what he needs to say. Grumpy breaks the silence as he looks at Hiccup directly into the eyes. "And I, Grumpy speak for me and my friends gladly accept this oath. As your gods are our witness."

"Thank you Grumpy. And I hope I will earn your trust and friendship one day." smiled Hiccup.

"We will see." grumbled Grumpy while turning behind to seat back to his seat. Hiding the small smile he is emitting.

"Now that is settled. How about we celebrate? I would like to have another drink If you please." said Doc causing everyone either to smile or to chuckle.

"Well said Doc." exclaimed Happy.

"Are you alright Hiccup? Do you need anything about this cut on your hand?" Bashful asked Hiccup in concern about the boy's injured hand.

"Don't worry, I got something that will take care of it." said Hiccup as he walks toward his satchel to take the small medical kit and start to treat the cut on his hand.

After treating the wound, Hiccup and the others continue to drink and speak with each other until they all feel it is time to go to sleep.

Now as they are asleep next to a campfire in their own blanket on the floor or in Dopey case on Shattermaster back. The only one who hasn't fall to sleep yet is Hiccup as he is looking to the stars while lying to the ground with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I wonder what is going to happen when we will go to the city?" asked Hiccup to himself.

Meanwhile in the city of Casterly Rock.

In one of the many of the workers' bedrooms that are situated on the lower level of the castle. We see a girl in peasant clothes preparing herself to go to bed. When suddenly she stops as she hears knocks behind outside of her bedroom door.

"Princess Snow white are you here?" asked a woman voice.

"Yes, I am here." responded the girl name snow white. Waiting for the door to open.

When the door finally opens, Snow-white sees a fat woman servant entering the room.

"Princess, I got new orders for you from the Queen." said the servant.

"What are these orders? And please don't call me princess you know that I am not allowed to address as such." said Snow-white.

"I am sorry even if your stepmother the queen refuses to acknowledge you. I and most of the servants will always see you like our princess. I am also sad that your father the king is no longer with us in this world. He would certainly have done something about it. " said the servants with a sad smile.

"Please don't say these things. You know what she will do to you if she heard." said Snow White.

"I know but she is not here for the moment. Anyway, there is the order, she wants you and other servants to go to the market to collect the bottles of wine from Highgarden. She has commanded it for the feast she will hold for the lords that are coming in a couple of weeks." the servant explained the order.

"I see, are there other things for me to do?" asked Snow White.

"No, apart from the chores you have to do. Nothing else at the moment. Okay I'll leave you, good night Snow White." said the servant before she leaves the bedroom.

"Good Night" said Snow White as she watches the servant leaving.

After the obese servant left, the smiling Snow White now changes her expression to sadness walk toward the edge of the window of her bedroom. Sit on it and began to sing.

_**All Our Days***_: (I don't own it)

_Long ago, before we met,_  
_I dreamed about you._  
_The peace you'd bring._  
_The songs we'd sing._  
_The way you'd make things new._

_Then one day, you arrived._  
_I heard your angel cry._  
_Helpless, small, and perfect,_  
_Welcome to your life._

_And on that day, I made a vow._  
_Whispered and true._  
_No matter what, no matter how,_  
_I made this promise to you._

_I will cling, I will clutch,_  
_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._  
_I won't leave, I won't go,_  
_I will stay with you all our days._

_Years of joy have past since then._  
_With time I seen you grow._  
_Watched you play, new each day._  
_I begged the time to slow._

_And though I miss the little girl,_  
_You've made me awful proud._  
_Funny how our lives change,_  
_Cause you're my hero now._

_But things in life will rearrange._  
_Friends come and go._  
_Don't ever doubt don't ever fear,_  
_I'm always here and you know._

_I will cling, I will clutch,_  
_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._  
_I won't leave, I won't go,_  
_I will stay with you all our days._

_I will stay with you all our days._

When she finishes her song, Snow White looks outside toward the city and starts to speak to herself. "I wonder what is going to happen when we will go to the city?"

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

_**All Our Days: **_Music written by Casey Lee Williams, Jeff Williams

* * *

**Hi guys, I need a beta at least for this chapter. So if any of you is willing to contact me. I also looking for a new cover for the story because seriously a squirrel. So if someone can help me with that would be nice. thank you. Ok peace. see you soon.**

**(Ps: don't hesitate to read my other story)**


End file.
